


The Making of a New Flock

by Rulerofyouall



Series: The Hoards of Hell [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amenadiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Healing, Angel heat, Angels Flock, Brotherly Affection, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lucifer, Sex Pollen, because angels and all, but they aren't together, not really but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Amenadiel does not show it, but on the inside, he is freaking out. Lucifer had left Chloe a message and disappeared right after, nowhere to be found. And so close to the angels' mating season too. They need to make sure that those closest to them will not be taken over by what Lucifer calls 'his irresistible Devil aura' during the heat and make sure that Lucifer does not get raped. Which ends well, of course. Because when does anything ever work out for Lucifer?





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. Sorry if anyone is out of character though! :) Also sorry if I am a bit fast paced....it is a struggle for me to write the beginning when I know a lot of action will come up soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flock is expanded, and the problem is revealed.

Amenadiel bit his lip as he thought over the latest development. A couple of days ago after his mother had left, Lucifer had left Chloe a voicemail, saying that he would not go backwards and needed to tell her something. Next? Video evidence confirms that Lucifer was knocked out outside the hospital where Linda was being treated and taken somewhere.

Where? That no one knew so far, but he, the LAPD, and Mazikeen were all working hard to find out. Maze, of course, was a little pissed at Lucifer about a lot of things, but she decided that finding him was top priority. Especially knowing what time of the angels' biannual schedule it was.

That key fact, none of the LAPD knew. If they did know, they would no doubt be working at least ten times harder. So far, only Amenadiel and Mazikeen knew that an epidemic was about to settle in over Los Angeles. Not even Linda knew.

That is, if Lucifer was still in range. If he wasn't, then some other poor city would be terrorized by the season coming up.

The angels' mating season occurred once every two years, and every time that happened, the omegas of their brethren would subconsciously send out these pheromones that drove everyone in their vicinity crazy. The infected individuals would stop at nothing to get a chance to take the omega in the heat of sexual pleasure. And there was nothing the omega angel could do about it since it was their weakest time.

This concerned Amenadiel greatly. He knew that he had not always been their for his baby brother, but he also knew that he would not be affected since he was the one who helped raise Lucifer since he was a fledgling called Samael and started their little flock. The fallen angel was therefore immune to his baby brother's sexual pheromones. But not everyone had this immunity, so he was sure that if they didn't find Lucifer soon and find a way to prevent the pheromones from infecting the public this cycle, many innocent souls will be damned.

Mazikeen took the liberty of describing some of the horrors his little brother had faced down in hell where no one had an immunity or really cared if he wanted it or not. According to her, they hadn't bothered using safety methods, and since Lucifer was at his weakest then, there was nothing he could do. All that was really gained was a new population in Hell that were half-angel, half-demon.

That, apparently, was when Mazikeen started protecting him, especially when he was at his weakest, full time. And after a while, Lucifer made her an official member of his personal flock, and she gained an immunity from that. Despite being Lucifer's protector, she would still have a little bit of fun. Of course she did, how could she not? Lucifer would literally beg her to dominate him every single time.

Amenadiel paced around his little brother's penthouse some more, not noticing the elevator dinging. Just recently, he had made a special trip to the hospital where one Linda Martin was currently staying, and knowing that time was of the essence, he healed her quickly. The doctors had no choice but to release her.

"Oh! Amenadiel." Chloe dropped the gun she was holding up.

He looked to her. "Do you have any information regarding my brother's disappearance?"

"No," the detective shook her head. "But if you want to come down to the station, we are going over some of the evidence. We could probably use your help." she offered.

He considered this. "All right, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

She nodded in understanding. "Maze is going to bring Linda over too. She's healed remarkably quickly, but they still haven't cleared her to drive. They're calling her a 'miracle' at the hospital. Third degree burns one day, and the next? Practically as good as new!"

Amenadiel chuckled. "Yes. Wonderful news."

They drove to the precinct in mostly silence though Amenadiel longed to be able to stretch his wings and fly there instead. But that would not do as none of them knew that he and Lucifer really were as they claimed. Luckily, however, many of his abilities (including the healing and flying) had been coming back, and he had been able to freeze time earlier.

Arriving at the station, the group all met in Ella's lab. There, they went over the evidence and played the video over and over again, trying to find something they hadn't seen before.

"This is hopeless." Maze groaned. "He probably doesn't even know that the 'Season of Many Sorrows' is about to start." she referred to it as Lucifer had. Whenever it was the angels' mating season, any human who was affected would have a damned soul. But Lucifer normally took pity on them for they were not in control and set aside a place where they could rest in Hell.

"What is the Season of Many Sorrows?" Ella asked curiously.

The demon gripped her blade as she started to describe it. "It is a season where angels commonly-"

"We're being serious right now." Chloe interrupted. "Lucifer is actually missing; we can't waste time with that right now." she felt bad for cutting her off, but it was necessary in her mind.

Linda looked confused and mouthed 'He didn't tell her yet?' to which Maze shook her head.

"Well, I'm being serious right now too." the demon responded. "If we don't find him soon, the season will start, and it will get a million times worse."

Dan looked doubtful. They could all tell that he was still mulling over how Charlotte hadn't recognized him or Lucifer despite the fact that Dan had had sex with her multiple times.

"Amenadiel." she deadpanned, seeing that none of them were even going to consider what she had to say except Linda. "I think it would be a good idea to show them."

"I thought Lucifer would do it when he was ready." the fallen angel commented.

Mazikeen was fired up. "Lucifer isn't here right now, and we can't find him. I can't sense him. It is almost the Season of Many Sorrows. Do we have a choice?" she nearly spit at him.

"No." he agreed. "But if we show them now, they could simply run away. Refuse to help the Devil."

"Why would we not want to find Lucifer?" Ella asked incredulously. "The guy is awesome! Kind of awkward on the outside but warm and fuzzy on the inside."

"Because he is the Devil." Amenadiel decided that blunt would be best.

Chloe nearly groaned. They don't have time for this! They needed to find Lucifer before something bad happened....

"They need proof, Amenadiel." Linda spoke up.

"You believe all this?" Chloe questioned.

The therapist nodded. "I was convinced. They had evidence I could not deny."

The detective bit her lip. It was not possible! There was no such thing.....was there?

"Okay." Dan put his foot down. "We need to be convinced, or we will go back to finding Lucifer." while he did believe in all that stuff, it wasn't possible for Lucifer to be the actual Devil, was it?

"Do it." Maze ordered.

Amenadiel sighed. The longer it took to convince them, the closer Lucifer's heat got. He revealed his dark wings, flapping them slightly to get the air going in the room.

All the humans, even Linda, stared in awe and amazement.

"They're beautiful...." Ella mentioned.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Lucifer's really the Devil?" her voice was oddly high pitched.

"Yes." the fallen angel nodded.

"And Maze is a demon?"

"Yes." she said viciously. "Now, is the fact that Lucifer is who he said he was the entire time going to stop you from helping?"

"No," Ella, Chloe, and Dan spoke in agreement.

Amenadiel finally let himself smile a bit.

Maze bit back a laugh. "Can we get going now? The season is getting closer."

"All right, Maze. What is the season?" Linda asked, genuinely curious.

"The angels' mating season." 

Dan laughed. "So what? We need to get Lucifer, so he can get more chicks?"

Maze shook her head furiously at him. "There are technically three genders among angels. Six if you count the division between male and female."

"What?" Linda hadn't heard this one before.

"Alphas, betas, and omegas." the demon rushed. "And the female and male subcategories on each one."

Dan raised an eyebrow, "And what are the alphas, betas, and omegas?"

"And what is the effect they have on this season? I thought it was just compatible parts coming together." Chloe tried to comprehend for Lucifer's sake.

"The three divisions are all based on the role they play in reproduction." Maze started.

"We kind of assumed that." Dan helpfully stated.

The demon gripped a blade. "I'm getting there. The alphas are seen as the dominant ones. They are the ones who start an angel flock, which is a group of individuals close enough to be considered family. Other divisions can add to the flock, but they can't start their own. Alphas have this thing on their penis called a knot, and it swells and locks into whoever their having sex with."

"Like in dogs?" Ella inquired.

"Yes. It is meant to keep the two locked together to increase the chance of fertilization, but that isn't important in the circumstances right now. Though it is interesting to note that both male and female alphas can impregnate people." she grinned wickedly.

The humans were silent for a moment.

"Wow..." Linda laughed a bit. "I assume there is more?"

Maze nodded. "You don't have to know a lot about betas since it doesn't really apply right now, but they are similar to your own gonads. Females don't have a penis, and males don't have a knot."

"And the final one." Chloe continued.

"The omega. Whether they are male or female, they can bare children." The demon explained.

"Seriously?" Ella's mouth dropped.

"Completely and utterly. They go through a heat every two years during the season where their angelic powers are almost completely depleted, so they are basically helpless. They do self lubricate, but that information really isn't important. The important thing is that they release extremely intoxicating pheromones every season in order to attract a mate. The only ones immune are those in their flock. The pheromones affect not only angels but also demons and humans. Which would be terrible if an omega suddenly went into heat, and the entire population of a city got stuck with damned souls and rape charges."

They were silent a bit longer.

"So which division are you?" Ella broke the silence conversationally.

"Alpha." Amenadiel responded quickly. "Though that isn't exactly the problem right now."

Chloe was nervous. "And what is the problem?"

"Lucifer's an omega." Maze stated. "A really strong one too, being a fallen archangel and all. Lots of pheromones to spread."

"Lucifer can...." Dan went into shock.

"Get pregnant?" the demon smirked a bit at his discomfort. "Yeah, can and has been before."

His expression became one of concern. "Really? I haven't seen any of his...kids..."

"You wouldn't." Maze shook her head. "As you can imagine, heats weren't very pleasant in Hell. Some demons down there really didn't care if he actually didn't want to have sex with them, so there are a lot of Angel-demon hybrids down there. The biannual rape sessions got so bad that Lucifer asked me to defend him during his weakest time."

"He's been raped?" Chloe's voice was soft.

The demon nodded. "Yes. Probably a couple thousand times with the offspring to prove it."

"Did he ever talk to you about it?" she asked Linda.

Linda, along with the rest of the humans, was deathly pale. "No. Never."

"Poor Lucifer...." Ella had tears coming to her eyes at the thought of it.

"Sympathy for the Devil? Aren't you Catholic?" Maze narrowed her eyes.

Ella nodded.

"Did he talk to anyone about it?" Chloe's voice was desperate.

"Well, he did when I asked him why he needed a protector." the demon said helpfully.

The detective bit her lip. "But did he ever talk about it outside of that?"

"No. He likes to ignore that he even gets heats, leading to them occurring at bad times when he is completely unprepared." Maze groaned. "He had to make me an official member of his and Amenadiel's flock, so I wouldn't rape him as well."

"Would we do it?" Dan spoke up, crossing his arms. There was an impassive look on his face. "Would we rape him?"

"Not if you became flock." Amenadiel commented. "Which Lucifer has been talking about doing so for a while...." he glanced at Maze.

"What? It's your flock!" she gestured violently.

The angel smiled slightly. "So, either you all become flock and continue to help find my brother or you don't and stop helping now."

"We'll become flock members." they all spoke confidently.

"Just so you know, since both of you are going to be flock members, your daughter will also become a member." Amenadiel warned. "Though, she won't have to go through the procedure."

"And what is the procedure?" Dan narrowed his eyes.

The fallen angel explained. "It only involves a feather and a bit of blood. Maze?"

She grinned and took out a blade. Amenadiel made to grab it, but he was denied. "Only I get to use my blades."

"Very well." Amenadiel sighed. "Could you take four of my feathers? Not the flight ones....the down?"

Maze smirked a bit as she rounded the wing. "All right."

"And," he was being picky. "Could you take two from each side? I don't want to be lopsided...."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

The four feathers were quickly taken out though Amenadiel would later swear she did so as painful as possible.

"Maze will now make a small cut on each of your hands, and when I give you the feathers, grip them tight."

The demon ran her blade along each of the four hands, and blood welled from each of the cuts. The four humans gripped the feathers tightly.

Amenadiel them began to slowly chant some Latin phrase, and any doubts they had about this being legitamate was gone as soon as they saw the feather in their hands begin to glow. The glow mixed with their blood and traveled into their body, illuminating their veins as it went to their heart. There was a big flash, and then, everything was normal again.

"Good." Amenadiel grinned a bit.

"Are we members of the flock now?" Ella inquired.

"Yes," he responded.

She smiled genuinely and made to hug him. He looked rather alarmed but accepted the embrace.

"So....Lucifer?" Chloe was very concerned about her Devil.

"Maze and I have been unable to sense his location, but we know that he is somewhere on Earth." Amenadiel explained.

The demon added on. "He is basically a ticking time bomb until his heat passes."

"And what happens when we find him and he goes into heat?" Dan looked thoughtful.

"The last few times he has gone into heat on Earth, we have gotten a private jet. Cruising altitude is farther from the other humans than the range of his pheromones is. The problems start when other planes have to take emegency landing due to being driven sex crazy in the air and when we need to refuel." Maze seemed to be remembering the past few times.

Chloe inquired. "What happens?"

"Heats last a week, kind of like a period but not at all like one at the same time. Literally I've heard him beg for someone to help him through it. I do the best I can, but if you haven't noticed, I don't have a dick." The demon started.

"I noticed." Linda nodded.

"Well, planes can't last an entire week without having to refuel. They can't even last a day most of the time." she rolled her eyes. "So, we have to land, and I am forced to leave Lucifer defenseless as I go get more fuel. Then, his pheromones start getting to all the people in the area, and they start getting a little rape-happy."

She looked disgusted.

The humans tried to imagine living like that, but they found that they couldn't. They would have gone insane.

"There is a reason Lucifer usually punishes rapists more than anyone else." Maze bit her lip.

Amenadiel sighed. "Well, now I am here as well, so Lucifer will always have a divine guard."

"That reminds me." the demon gave the angel an accusatory glance. "You left him defenseless! He was the only member of your flock; you were supposed to take care of him! Not leave him in a pit full of demons who rape him for an entire week biannually! And sometimes even more than that. If he happened to get pregnant from a heat, which happened a lot, he would be weaker for far longer." she bit at him venemously.

"I wasn't there, and I will never be able to make that up to him. It is something we will have to live with forever." Amenadiel looked sorrowful. "It is the one thing that I find I regret most."

Maze scowled. "Why did you even make him part of your flock?"

"I was the angel in charge of raising him." he answered.

"Wait, really?" Chloe felt her jaw drop.

Amenadiel nodded. "I raised him since he was a fledgling."

"Fledgling?" Dan cocked an eyebrow.

"You would call it a....child." He responded.

The group went back to trying to track down Lucifer, sensing the urgency with the knowledge of the upcoming season.

"Maze." Chloe started. "If Lucifer didn't want them, why didn't he abort?"

The demon looked up. "I never said he didn't want them; I said they were the products of rape. Lucifer doesn't like to abort because he can always see the potential the offspring has. He also doesn't want to risk any of the effects."

"Abortions aren't too dangerous."

"Yeah, but in Hell, an abortion would be taking a knife and cutting it out yourself. And on Earth? Why would they give a man an abortion?" Maze reasoned.

They continued searching. They went through the video and everything.

"There is nothing." Linda groaned.

"There is something." Amenadiel corrected.

"And what is that?" Mazikeen scoffed. "Hope? If you say that, I'll stab you."

"No. Incoming prayer from Lucifer." he closed his eyes in concentration.

The others immediately jumped up, eager for information on their missing member.

"What did he say?" Maze demanded.

"He is in some desert." the fallen angel offered, and Dan got that down on paper. "And.....he has is wings back!"

"What?" the demon looked shocked.

"Father must have rewarded him for something....or equipped him with it so he would stand a better chance about fighting people off." the fallen angel sounded awestruck.

Maze gestured for him to keep going.

"He said that whoever it was took everything from him accept his 'trousers and pants.'" he did a bad impersonation of the accent.

This caused the humans to smile a bit in amusement.

"He can feel the heat coming...." Amenadiel's eyes flew wide. "We have to hurry."

Dan frowned. "We still don't have a lot of information to go off of..."

The fallen angel closed his eyes again. "He is saying that his head is spinning, his abdomen cramping with pre-heat pains, his wing muscles are atrophied, and he can barely stand."

They all winced again.

"Can you ask him to look for identifying features of certain deserts?" Ella inquired. "It could help us eliminate some possibilities."

"Okay," he went into the prayer position. "But I don't know how coherent he will be."

They were silent for a moment.

"He has identified the Sonoran Desert." Amenadiel reported.

"Now, we are getting somewhere!" Ella clapped her hands together.

Maze started a plan. "We need to get him out of there quickly; we probably have less than a day until the heat starts if it hasn't already. Someone should get a jet."

"With what money?" Dan looked doubtful.

"Lucifer's. All of you need to take the week off. The entire flock must be there to support Lucifer. Including Trixie." Maze stated.

Chloe hesitated. "All right. I'll go get the week off for everyone." she left.

"Dan, Linda, and I will get the jet. When should we have it by?" Ella asked.

"Yesterday." the demon stood up. "We'll go find Lucifer."

The two divine beings left the room.

Chloe came back into the room a bit later. "I'm going to get Trix." she informed them.

"Great." Ella didn't look up as she tried to figure out how to get a jet.

Nearly seven hours later, everyone but Maze, Amenadiel, and Lucifer were standing in front of a huge private jet.

"It has a full fuel tank." Linda stated. "We should probably aim to refuel in places of lower population."

"Okay." Chloe nodded.

"Mom." Trixie looked up. "When is Lucifer coming?"

"Soon, monkey."

Just then, they spotted a flying object coming closer and closer. It was Amenadiel, wings out and soaring, and he was carrying both the demon and his brother.

"Dan, take her on board." Chloe hissed to her ex.

He nodded. "Come on, let's go on the plane."

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently.

"We will just be flying around because Lucifer isn't doing so good." he lead her up the steps to the plane.

"Oh. Is he sick?"

"You could say that."

They disappeared. Mazikeen got close enough to the ground to jump off, and Amenadiel landed, carrying an unconscious brother.

"What happened to him?" Chloe looked at the Devil. He was covered in sand and sunburns, and his wings were still out.

"Desert." Amenadiel shifted how he was carrying his brother. "Come one. We need to go quickly."

Sensing the urgency, all of them rushed on board. There was a fully stocked bar as well as marvelous sleeping accommodations. There were televisions and video games and also a fridge containing food.

Amenadiel laid his brother down on a bed as the plane took off. "I explained the situation to him earlier. He knows that you know and are flock."

"Why's he unconscious?" Linda inquired.

"Exhaustion, I gather. He hasn't slept in ages." Amenadiel slumped on a chair. "Though, that is the least of our problems now."

The plane soared into the sky.


	2. On the Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flock is on the plane, trying to deal with the new situation thrust upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything so sorry if anyone is OOC.

Chloe took a moment to let everything settle in. Lucifer was the actual Devil.....and he was about to go into heat if he hadn't already.

His wings were still out, and they were the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Even prettier than Amenadiel's dark pair. In contrast, Lucifer's were white, and they reflected a large amount of light that shined upon it.

She allowed herself a small smile. The light bringer indeed.

But back on the subject of a heat, what was it like? Did it hurt? Was he even aware that he was being raped?

...And what does he do about it? Chloe can only imagine that the rapist would be punished, but Mazikeen had not mentioned anything on the subject. Is it possible that Lucifer....just let it slide?

Why would he do that? Unless he tried to forget about it....

That may be a reason that he left for Los Angeles. Specifically without any of his kids.

"I didn't know you enjoyed gazing at people as the slept, detective."

Chloe's eyes focused on the Devil's face. His eyes were open, albeit glazed over.

"Lucifer." she let relief wash over her. "You are awake."

"Yes," he frowned. "We are on the plane, aren't we?"

The detective nodded.

"And you willingly came with me onto this enclosed space for a time where I will want even more sex than usual..." Lucifer smirked a bit.

"Amenadiel said that all the flock members should be here." Chloe purposefully stated.

The Devil almost pouted. "Ah. Well, then he is missing a whole lot of individuals. All of my offspring are members as well technically. And it wasn't like he made himself available for a very long time." he scowled.

Chloe nodded. "I should probably warn the others that you are awake. You know when this thing will start?"

"Detective, it already has." he answered.

"Shit, really?" she cursed.

"Yes." Lucifer frowned. "Where's Amenadiel?"

Chloe pointed into a different room on the plane. "Just over there."

"Can you get him for me? Him and everyone else. I think we need to have a little bit of a flock meeting." he appeared to be thinking something over. "And can you ask Maze to get me a toy please?" the Devil apparently made very good puppy eyes.

The detective nodded though she did roll her eyes at the last request. "Yeah. Anything on your mind?"

"Yes....I'll speak more once everyone is here."

Chloe nodded and left the room, allowing Lucifer to stare up to the ceiling of the plane for a second. He had noticed that someone, probably Amenadiel to be honest, was good enough to heal his burns, get rid of all the grit and sand covering him, and get him some appropriate clothes.

Scratch that. It was definitely Amenadiel; that jerk wouldn't know fashion if it slapped him across the face.

Heat flickered across his abdomen as if it were on fire. He groaned lightly and knew exactly what he needed. However, it was unlikely that he would get it while the detective's spawn was still aboard.

"Luci," Amenadiel greeted as he entered.

"Luci? I am so using that one." Ella beamed.

Trixie came bounding up too. "Lucifer!"

"Yes, hello offspring..." he sucked his breath in quickly as the young girl squeezed him tightly in an embrace.

"Monkey, I don't think Lucifer is up to that right now." Chloe ushered her daughter away.

"So, Lucifer." Dan crossed his arms. "Who attacked you?"

The Devil glanced at him. "I don't know, but that is related to what I called this meeting for."

"What did you call it for?" he asked curiously.

"If you can be patient, you would know that I am getting to that, douche."

"Dick."

Amenadiel did not look impressed. "Luci...."

"All right." Lucifer huffed. "Now, the person who dropped me in the Sonoran was obviously either coming from the Silver City or Hell. No human would be strong enough to knock me out cold like that."

"Okay." Ella nodded.

The Devil continued. "And that got me thinking....whoever it was would obviously have knowledge of what time it was for the angels, wouldn't they?"

"Yes." Amenadiel confirmed, starting to look rather worried. "Are you suggesting that it was deliberately timed like that?"

Lucifer nodded. "I thought perhaps they dropped me in the desert to ensure that I would not cause the inhabitants of LA to go crazy." he admitted.

The elder brother actually growled slightly, much to the surprise of everyone risen in the room. Trixie even jumped back a bit.

"Is there something on your mind, Amenadiel?" Linda pressed.

"I just have a more likely theory on why they dropped Lucifer off alone, where no one would be able to find him but the captor themself, right before his heat...." the fallen angel made a fist.

Chloe's eyes flew wide as she understood exactly what he was implying. She knew he was trying to make it PG for Trixie. "Are you implying that the captor wanted to use Lucifer's heat for something?"

"Yes, and I think we all know what they want." Ella frowned furiously.

"Mom." Trixie looked up to her mother. "What is a heat?"

The detective bit her lip, and Dan looked equally panicked behind her. "Oh, it is just what Lucifer is going through right now, monkey. He's sick right now."

"I can handle the adult stuff." she protested.

"All right!" Maze shouted over everyone, dropping a bag of...things on a nearby table. "Lucifer and I are going to be here for a while. If you want to watch, watch. If you don't...leave. And hope the walls are soundproof 'cause Lucifer is the most masochistic masochist I have ever encountered." she pulled out a long blade and grinned wickedly.

Dan's eyes widened. "Come on; let's go find some chocolate cake..." he quickly lead Trixie out of the room.

Linda bit her lip. She had wanted to confront Lucifer and talk about several things that were left out of their sessions, but it was clear she would not get the chance to right now. She as well as Chloe and Ella left the room.

"I don't want to see this." Amenadiel shuddered before making his exit.

Mazikeen brought out several more items from her bag including a plug, a vibrator, and a few more blades. She smirked at the Devil before marching up to where he was collapsed for the week. The demon climbed into the bed and straddled the Devil around the waist.

 A nauseating feeling rushed over Lucifer, and he found himself grasping at the sheets to maintain control. The heat was growing hotter and hotter on his abdomen as the demon just sat there, twirling a knife.

Suddenly, he felt a liquid rush out from in between his legs, soaking not only the bed sheets but also the disgrace to clothing Lucifer was currently wearing.

And apparently, Maze must have either felt the liquid itself or the contraction of the muscles to force that liquid out because suddenly she was looking down at it and smirking.

"You've already made a mess of yourself, Lucifer." she tutted. "We haven't even started yet."

"Maze," Lucifer groaned, the heat rising to an unbearable point. "Please..."

The demon smirked. "Now, that is what I like to here. We can do this one of two ways. One, more direct." her hand slammed down and gripped the Devil's penis as if by demonstration. He cried out at the sudden feeling. "Two, we could have a bit of fun." Maze twirled her knife around in her hand, lowering so it was at the meeting point between the neck and the shoulder.

Only she kept twirling the knife, and blood welled from a rather beautiful looking spiral shaped wound. The Devil moaned at that, being thrust into the memories of Hell and what he and Maze would do to each other...

"Yeah, you like that." she crossed her legs while sitting on top of Satan. "So, why don't we make such an intricate, beautiful design that your father would have a hernia."

She suddenly got off of Lucifer, moving back to her bag. He moaned at the loss of pressure and temperature, squirming slightly as he did so. His wings flapped desperately.

"Now, Lucifer." she pulled out some rope. "We can't have you moving around like that while I'm creating a masterpiece, now can we?"

Back in the other room, the adults were sitting through yet another episode of one of Trixie's favorite.

"Amenadiel." Chloe struck up a conversation. "Have you met any of Lucifer's children?"

"Yes," the fallen angel responded.

Trixie heard this. "Lucifer has children? Are any of them my age?" she looked excited. Who could blame her? Chloe knew that her daughter didn't have a large amount of friends.

"Those that are your age would be far too small for you to play with." Amenadiel frowned.

Ella raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Those that are divine mature at a very slow rate. A child of Lucifer's that had your body size and mental maturity would have to be around four thousand years old." he explained.

Dan's jaw dropped. "How old does that make Lucifer?"

"Lucifer was around before the dinosaurs ever evolved." he responded. "The answer you are looking for is: very."

Dan went into shock.

Trixie had a mission. "Well, is there someone I can be friends with?" she inquired.

Amenadiel paused. "Lucifer has mentioned in passing that he thought you would get on with one of his daughters..." he pulled out his phone and went to the photo gallery.

"Did he?" Linda was curious as to how Lucifer treated his children. He had not had a great example of a father and spent a lot of time in Hell after all.

"Yes. She had come up to visit him a little while ago..." he scrolled through some pictures. "Ah." a photo was selected. "This is Lilith."

All the humans looked at the picture in intrigue. Lilith appeared to be around Trixie's age despite their newfound knowledge that she was much older.  **(She looks like the little girl Lilith possessed in Supernatural without all the blood.)** She had blond hair and a white dress on. It was almost as if she was dressed for church. Both Amenadiel and Lucifer were in the picture as well though it seemed that it was taken with the knowledge of either Lilith or Lucifer. Amenadiel, however, looked fully aware that the picture was being taken.

In the picture, Lucifer was seen kneeling next to his daughter, both hands out in front of him. Lilith seemed to be pressing against those hands with her own.

"Is she nice?" Trixie inquired excitedly.

Chloe didn't want to get her hopes up. The little girl looked sweet, but she was raised in Hell. What if she had a tendency for a lot of violence?

"She is probably one of the nicest occupants of He'll. The Bible got a lot wrong about her. Though she is half angel and half demon." he glanced up at the rest of the room.

The adults flinched. That was right.....Lilith would have been conceived in an act of inexcusable violence against Lucifer. Yet the way he looked at her....it was a look of nothing but adoration.

"Lucifer loves all his children no matter what they decide to do. Whether or not they want to come to Earth and help people or stay in Hell to torture the wicked, he's okay with it." Amenadiel commented.

Trixie met his gaze. "Can I meet her sometime?" she asked earnestly.

This got him to laugh. "That is a question you would have to ask your parents and Lucifer."

"Can I?" she whipped around to her parents super quick. "Please?"

"I don't know, monkey...." Dan didn't really want to take the risk of his daughter being tortured by a half demon.

"I think it would be okay." Chloe grinned, nudging her ex a little. "But you have to ask Lucifer."

Trixie nodded eagerly, "Okay! Thanks, mommy." she turned to walk into the room where Lucifer and Maze were currently doing their deed.

"Maybe you should ask him later, monkey." Chloe caught up with her daughter before she could be scarred for life. "He's sick right now and probably in a bad mood."

"Oh. Is Maze cheering him up?" she inquired.

Chloe hesitated a bit before nodding. "Yes. But you can't go in right now or else all her hard work might be for naught. He probably isn't comfortable with so many people right now." she explained.

"Okay." Trixie skipper back to the television to continue watching her show.

"Amenadiel." Dan gestured the fallen angel over to an adult meeting.

The fallen angel made his way over and inquired as to why he was called upon.

"We were just wondering." Linda started. "Are there any of Lucifer's children that picked up more characteristics of their demonic parent?"

Amenadiel nodded. "Sometimes, a demonic gene may repress the angelic one, yes."

"We don't mean genetics." Ella started. "We're talking about maybe someone who would like to use and abuse Luci."

He raised an eyebrow at the nickname but did not comment on it. "There are a couple I can think of. Lucifer doesn't like to punish his children; he said it makes him feel a bit too much like Dad."

The gears were turning in Linda's brain. "So you are saying that Lucifer would let his children get away with anything? All because he wants to be a better parent to his children...."

Amenadiel nodded. "One in particular worried me. One of Lucifer's oldest sons, from the eighteenth year he was in Hell. Abaddon."

"Who is Abaddon?" Chloe inquired, flinching at the reminder of just how many times her partner had been violated.

"He could get away with leaving Lucifer to die in a hole if he wanted to." Amenadiel explained. "He is the most violent of all his children, but Lucifer does not punish him."

"He probably fears that it would cause Abaddon to hate him as much as he hates his father." Linda sighed. "I really have to talk to him about this sometime...."

Ella frowned as a new thought took its place in her skull. "Could he be in charge of Lucifer being kidnapped? I know we said that it was probably because they wanted Luce for a child or something, and that would be incest....but still, it is possible."

The fallen Angel sighed before groaning, seemingly remembering something. "You may have a point."

"Wait, seriously?" Dan inquired in horror.

"Yes." he straightened. "Abaddon commonly brags that he would be able to rape Lucifer with no consequences. That he would be able to do whatever he wanted to his father with no guidelines to stay within. He had been talking about doing so for a very long time now to prove that he was untouchable and could have whatever he wanted from Lucifer. He also said that if he managed to give Lucifer a child that was both Abaddon's son and brother, it would be the thing to cement his place in Hell's hierarchy."

"So, suspect?" Dan suggested.

Amenadiel nodded. "Though there are many more. It is very unlikely that it would be Abaddon. It just really isn't his style. He is much more dramatic; plus, he would want Lucifer to see exactly who was hitting him. And the fact that he has been locked in Hell for a very long time says that it could not be him."

"Right...." Ella groaned. "So are we back to square one?"

"I never said that. There have been some angels up in the Silver City who want to make Lucifer give them the Antichrist."

"Like the actual Antichrist?" Ella's jaw dropped.

Amenadiel nodded. "Yes. But it could very well have been just an extremely lucky human."

"Mommy!" Trixie came bounding towards them. "When are we going to eat?"

Chloe checked her watch and gasped. It had been a very long time since the plane set off. The fuel tank must be getting very low.....

"We can eat now, monkey." Chloe lead her daughter to the fridge.

"It has been a very long time...." Linda looked nervous. "Where are we going to refuel?"

"Arcata-Eureka Airport." Amenadiel responded. "We are actually getting pretty close."

Dan swallowed. "Does that mean that people are going to go after Lucifer?"

The fallen angel nodded. "Luckily, I have been gaining more and more of my powers back, so I should be able to freeze time. But I won't be able to hold it for long,"

"Whatever help Lucifer can get." Linda sighed.

Mazikeen made an entrance again. She was covered in blood and Lucifer's lubrication.

"Have fun?" Ella's eyes went wide as she took in her appearance.

"Yes," she smirked. "Though Lucifer wants something more....organic up his ass." 

Amenadiel did not want to hear about what his baby brother was getting up to. "We'll be landing soon."

Maze groaned. "Great. So he might get something organic up there."

"I will freeze time."

"But can you hold it for long enough?" she inquired. "If an angel is for some reason there, they could knot him! Especially if it is one of the ones who have been watching Lucifer lately."

Dan looked up. "Lucifer's being watched?"

"Yeah. He told me about how some of his brothers would watch and sometimes follow him but never talk to him. He thinks that they may be the kidnappers."

"Not Abaddon?"

"No..." Mazikeen looked suspicious. "What did that asshole do now?"

Chloe came running back to them. "Guys? Get prepared. We are landing."


	3. Everything Goes to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Lucifer, so I apologize if I write anyone out of character. The angel names are computer generated.

"Before the plane lands, we need a game plane." Linda started to look nervous.

Chloe nodded, glancing back to where her daughter was sitting and eating her sandwich.

"Okay," Maze smeared some of the blood further on her arm and raised it up to her nose. She appeared to be smelling it. "The Tribe will go get the fuel."

The four women agreed for that task.

"Well, I'll be freezing time, but I guess I can stay near Lucifer as well." Amenadiel frowned. "Just in case i can't hold it long enough."

The demon chuckled darkly. "Nah, you won't be able to hold it long enough. It hasn't been long enough yet for you to be fully recharged."

The fallen angel shot her a dark look but didn't respond.

"I guess I'll stay on the plane." Dan glanced back at his daughter. "I may be able to assist when the pheromones start working, and someone has to make sure that Trixie doesn't see anything she'll be traumatized over." his eyes flicked over to Maze. "Speaking of that, what happened to you?"

"What?" Maze asked innocently. "Oh. This isn't my blood. It's Lucifers; well, that and his lubrication. We were making art." she looked eager. "Do you want to see?"

Linda looked concerned. "Are you sure you won't cause Lucifer to bleed out?"

"Yeah." the demon looked relaxed. "They weren't particularly deep wounds, but there was a lot of them. And he has his wings back, so while it may take a while to recharge, he can heal faster."

"Doesn't that hurt though?" Ella winced at the thought.

"Isn't that the point?" Maze inquired. "He likes it."

They decided to stop talking about that.

"I suggest everyone straps in soon." Amenadiel commented before rising. "I'm going to go make sure Lucifer won't be killed by the landing."

"I already did." Maze brushed it aside.

Chloe collected Trixie, and the humans all took a seat and put their seat belts on for landing.

"If you were squeamish thinking about what we were doing and seeing your mom have sex, then I wouldn't go in there!" Maze turned on the camera function of her phone and started following the fallen angel.

They could hear cursing coming from the other room.

"I told you so!" that was the demon.

"Mazikeen, ropes and handcuffs are not proper-"

The demon left the room before he could finish.

"He has a stick lodged so far up his ass that I could see it when he was talking." Maze put on a seat belt as well. Probably not because she needed to but because she liked them.

They could hear some complaints and whining coming from the other room.

"Amenadiel, you are being the worst big brother ever!" she called out. "It's so obvious that he likes it!"

The complaining continued.

"Has he ever lived a little?" Maze crossed her legs as Amenadiel walked back in. He too was smeared with some blood.

"Where'd you two get the blood from?" Trixie inquired.

"Just a little fun." the demon cynically smirked.

They could feel the plane start to descend, and it shuddered a bit as it approached the runway.

"Are the people in range of Lucifer's pheromones yet?" Linda inquired nervously.

"Oh, yeah." Maze nodded. "Which is why we have to work fast." she glanced out the window. "I'm pretty sure one guy is climbing to the top of the building to try to get closer."

Dan's jaw dropped. "Seriously? That's dangerous! They could kill themselves."

"It doesn't matter to them anymore." the demon shook her head.

The plane touched down, the wheels squealing as they made their way down the runway. The plane slowed and started driving to their designated spot. Chloe reminded herself to thank Ella and Linda later for organizing all of this. Later meaning when they aren't trying to save Lucifer from being raped.

"They haven't started shedding blood yet, but it is only a matter of time." Mazikeen leapt up and sprinted out of the plane, followed by the rest of her Tribe. "They'll want to prove who is worthy enough for Lucifer, but sometimes it doesn't matter. There have been times where they just formed a line, you know?"

Chloe swallowed the vomit that was threatening to rise.

"Is this Amenadiel's doing?" Ella looked around as they ran, surprised to see everything standing still. Despite this, it was still obvious what the goal of everyone was. They wanted to have Lucifer.

"Yes," Mazikeen was several yards in front of everyone else. "Come on! They keep the fuel over here."

The sprinted several more yards past people who were either frozen or moving very slowly. Mazikeen got the fuel, and with seeming super strength, she lifted the entire thing over her head.

"How did you-" Linda cut herself off, not even surprised anymore.

"Erm...guys?" Ella looked nervous, panting slightly.

"Yeah?" Chloe turned to her as she and Linda worked together to role another container of fuel.

"Does it look like the people are starting to move faster?"

Mazikeen cursed. "They are. I told Amenadiel that he wouldn't be able to hold it for long enough! It's only been what, like seven minutes?"

"So we've got to hurry," Linda heaved a bit as she struggled with the container.

"Yeah." the demon started moving faster. "There were a lot of people close to where the plane is."

Ella jogged back to help Linda and Chloe move faster. "Doesn't Dan have a weapon?"

Chloe confirmed this with a nod of her head.

"Lucifer has a strictly nonlethal policy when it comes to this time." Maze looked disappointed for a second. "I've never really understood why, but he told me that they don't deserve being punished. The large majority of them would have gone to the Silver City if it wasn't for his pheromones, so he doesn't like them being killed and sent to Hell quicker."

Ella sighed. "That sounds so much like Luce." she reminded herself to give him many hugs when this was all over.

"Besides, if the guy who kidnapped Lucifer originally is here, you can kiss goodbye any chance that Amenadiel would be able to help him. He'd be immune to freezing time and probably stronger than Amenadiel." Mazikeen growled at the thought.

"But how would they know where he is?" Linda inquired.

"They'd be able to sense him." the demon replied.

Suddenly, time restarted around them. Noise flooded their ears; the shouting of people and the cries of need. They were all rushing towards one location: the plane.

"Amenadiel dropped it." Mazikeen started moving faster. "Come on!" she urged them on. If she were in Hell and they were demons, she would have gotten out her whip already, but these were her friends. The whip would probably slow them down.

"This is why lust is a sin..." Ella commented as she watched as everyone lost themselves in the heat of sexual need.

All four of them tried to get there as fast as possible, and Dan met them soon enough to get them going even faster.

"We're too late." he panted slightly as he forced the container further along. "Amenadiel's doing everything he can, but some of Lucifer's captors showed up."

"Do you know who they are?" Maze grit her teeth.

"Alpha angels." Dan shoved the container again. "I don't know their names, but they took out Amenadiel and locked the door to where Trixie was. I only just got out to help you guys."

The demon was silent, waiting for him to continue.

He panted a little. "They were talking about the Antichrist and the Apocalypse and everything."

"Shit," Ella cursed as she felt wetness in her eyes.

"And they taunted Amenadiel a bit. Knocked him out. They said that they would let them have their fun for a little bit before having their way with Lucifer themselves."

They reached the plane, not pausing to be horrified with the large amount of people trying to force their way in.

"It sounds like they have some immunity." Mazikeen frowned. "I can't think of a reason why." she started feeding the airplane's fuel tank. "Amenadiel created their flock, and there are no other angels in it. All I can think of is that their Dad granted them some immunity for some reason."

Chloe looked horrified. "Are you saying that God wanted this?"

"That's probably what Lucifer would say, but I don't think so." the demon concentrated on putting fuel in the tank. "Though I would consider it a good thing that they were talking about the Apocalypse."

"What? Why?" Ella was confused, and she kept on shooting glances to the location where she knew one of her best friends was getting repeatedly and violently gang raped.

Were the angels having their turn now? Were they sent from Heaven or fallen?

"They need Lucifer for the Apocalypse, so killing him is not on their list after he gives them the Antichrist." Mazikeen reported, moving on to the next container of fuel.

 Now, the fuel tank was almost full. The women worked even faster in hopes of getting to Lucifer as soon as possible.

"How are we going to make them leave?" Linda inquired nervously.

"The humans? Just leave it to me." Mazikeen had a sadistic glint in her eyes.

"But what about the angels?" the therapist continued more seriously.

The demon sighed. "They probably won't leave until they get what they want, but I will try to force them."

The humans felt a vague feeling of apprehension settle over them, and they knew the exact cause of it.

Inside the plane, Lucifer watched as his older brother was taken out by some of his other older brothers. He knew that they were some of his captors, but they were probably not all of them. There were probably many angels behind his kidnapping in addition to Habriel and Pathiel.

His attention was drawn to the figure in front of them when they were ripped out of him and replaced with another human of a different size. How could his brothers just stand there and watch this happen? Innocent souls were being irreversibly corrupted in front of their eyes!

But part of him couldn't complain. A small section of him was relieved when a human would lessen the fire raging through his abdomen by filling him up with their seed. So many people had taken to violating him that he was already feeling an uncomfortable amount of pressure in his abdomen from it, but this was outweighed by the relief of the fire being quelled. He knew it was wrong, and he knew he didn't deserve the relief. It cost too much in the means of souls.

"Habriel." Lucifer's voice was raspy.

Habriel's eyes found Lucifer's. "Oh! Hello, brother mine. You speak! Pathiel and I were beginning to worry that you had forgotten how to."

"Why....why are you....letting these human souls....be corrupted?" Lucifer would pause whenever his current violator would be extra violent with their pounding.

"Why?" Habriel smirked a little. "It's a small price to pay. These souls are few in the grand number in the Silver City. You know this."

"That...doesn't mean that they....deserve this." the Devil argued when his lips were suddenly taken by another human's.

Pathiel shrugged. "Perhaps not, but their human DNA is necessary in the creation of the Antichrist."

Lucifer only growled at him when the human who was currently inside him found his release. The pressure in his abdomen built again, and it was actually becoming a bit painful.

"You can't seriously be already feeling pain. It hasn't even been that long!" Habriel laughed at him.

"It has been some time, and it is a lot." Pathiel commented.

The other angel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What do you say: we wait for a couple for humans to have their way with him and then go for ourselves?"

"At the same time?"

"Obviously. We don't want that demon to come here and try to stop us."

Lucifer's breath caught in his throat at the sound of that, and the human inside of him was replaced again after their seed was left.

"Wouldn't that hurt a lot?" Pathiel actually sounded a bit concerned.

"For Lucifer. But he's a manwhore, remember? He has the most children out of any angel; he's not going to be that tight." Habriel convinced.

The other angel bit his lip, and Lucifer did something he never thought he would do again. He sent a prayer to his Father asking for assistance. _Dad_ _, please, if this is not in your 'plan,' can this be left out? Please? What did I do to deserve this? What sort of sin have I committed-_

He stopped abruptly at that. He killed Uriel. He made his Mum leave. Perhaps this was his penance? His punishment?

He remained silent as three more humans filled him up with even more of their seed. When would this be over?

"I think that is enough now." Habriel pushed the humans away, sending them flying out of the plane.

_Dad please don't let them....please don't....this isn't the same as when demons do it or even humans..._

His prayers went unanswered.

Trixie frowned as she tried to open the locked door. Her dad hadn't locked her in, had he? He had just gone out there. She tried it again; it wouldn't budge.

Why wasn't she allowed out? She listened carefully through the crack in the bottom. There were two men in there talking normally. The rest were making noises she had only ever heard coming out of Maze's mouth. And...if she listened closely, was that Lucifer?

He seemed to be questioning why they would do this, and a fiery jolt ran threw her. These men were hurting Lucifer! She had to stop it somehow.

Looking around the room desperately, she tried to locate something she could use to save her friend. There was a fridge, but that didn't have much in it. The only thing that could possibly help her would be in Maze's bag...but Mommy told her not to look in there.

She would have to do it, wouldn't she? It was for Lucifer after all! She zipped open the bag and found a lot of knives, rope, some weird looking liquid, and some things she really didn't know what the function was. But she did recognize a gun! Why Maze would have that was beyond her. It did have some funny looking drawings on both the gun itself and the bullets....

Trixie remembered hearing from Mommy about a case where some sort of liquid was able to burn through the ceiling. Maybe this liquid was like that? Cracking it open, she sniffed it. It smelled like the drinks that Maze used to give her. So did a couple of them, but one of them didn't smell anything like that.

She took that one and splashed it onto the handles of the door. There was a sizzling sound, and Trixie backed up. Despite this, she could quickly see a hole starting to be burned through. It got bigger and bigger until she could probably walk through it. Looking back down at the weapons, she wondered which one to take. Trixie didn't know how to shoot a gun, but all the knives looked like they had a specific purpose.

Trixie looked through the hole again. She knew that the others would be coming soon, and everything would be okay then, right? She saw Lucifer looking at her; he had noticed her presence. Luckily, it seemed like the other two didn't notice her yet. They were both leaning over Lucifer, and they stuck something inside of him. As a result of this, Lucifer let out a pained shout, but he did not let the other two know she was there.

He looked back to her. She held up a knife, and he shook his head negatively. Trixie guessed that meant that it wouldn't work. She held up a different one and got another negative response. She held up five more until she finally got a small nod from Lucifer. Lucifer looked at his hand, which twitched slightly, and then back to her. She understood what he meant. He wanted her to sneak over there and pass him the blade.

...But could she do it? Those men looked really strong.

But this was Lucifer! Which meant that she had to do it. Trixie slipped through the hole and made her way around the two men. They didn't seem to notice her, being too entranced by whatever task they were doing. The knife made it successfully into Lucifer's grip, and he squeezed it like a lifeline.

Trixie quickly fled the room when Lucifer flicked his eyes towards the door. Perfect. Now, he could do whatever he needed. Maybe his prayer was answered after all.

Lucifer remembered being a fledgling in the Silver City. Amenadiel was good to him, and he raised him properly. Habriel and Pathiel...not so much. Well, Habriel was the mean one, and Pathiel never spoke for himself.

The one thing he was sure about was how much of a pair of wussies these two were. One good hit, and they should go running. He curved his arms around them as if he were embracing them and slashed hard.

Someone could have heard their yelps from a mile away.

"Lucifer!" Habriel whined pitifully. "That was right near our wings! You could have maimed us!"

The Devil brought his wings into that plane once more and flapped them hard. A gush of wind went around the two angels.

"Habriel." Pathiel moaned at the deep cut.

"Pathiel. Let's get out of here. We'll heal and return later; they can't stay in the air the entire rest of the week!" Habriel declared, and he and Pathiel ran off.

Lucifer sighed with relief, but he felt the fire slowly start to return to his abdomen. Couldn't he get a break? He looked down and found that the abdomen itself was distended; probably from the humans having their fun. He scoffed as he sat up and wrapped the blanket around him. There was no use in traumatizing Chloe's offspring further, was there? She had practically saved him!

He looked out the plane and saw some of the humans that Pathiel and Habriel had gotten rid of start crawling their way back over. This just wouldn't do!

Lucifer started out by using the knife to poke his brother. He really didn't want to get up because everything was sore, and the fire was lighting itself again in his swollen abdomen.

Perfect.

He hit his elder brother a bit harder with the butt of the weapon and received no answer.

Oh come on. He wouldn't have to kiss him, would he? He proceeded to bring the weapon down a bit harder, and Amenadiel jumped awake.

"Lucifer!" the fallen angel took in the scene. The bed his younger brother was sitting on was soaked. "Are you okay?"

The Devil rolled his eyes. "It'll have to do for now."

"Where did Pathiel, Habriel, and the humans go?" Amenadiel tried to orient himself.

"Freeze time first."

The fallen angel sighed. "I don't know if-"

"Do it!" Lucifer shouted at him, and out of surprise, time suddenly froze. He knew that the Tribe and Dan would not be affected and probably coming back now.

"Luci." Amenadiel breathed in relief.

"Check on the spawn, will you." Lucifer adjusted his position on the bed.

The fallen angel nodded. "What happened here?" he brought Trixie in.

"Beatrice saved me from having both Pathiel and Habriel in me at once." Lucifer shuddered.

"I got to go into Maze's bag." Trixie exclaimed excitedly.

The Devil nodded. "She's a very clever human."

"I can see that." Amenadiel's jaw dropped.

Just then, Chloe, Linda, Ella, Dan, and Maze burst into the plane.

"Lucifer..." Chloe's jaw dropped as she took in the scene. All she saw was a soaking bed and an equally soaking sheet covering her partner.

"We gotta go!" Maze slammed the door shut with her super strength and ushered the humans off to the seats for takeoff.

"I have to say." Lucifer mentioned once it was just him and Amenadiel. "It hurt a lot, but it so wasn't my type of pain."

The fallen angel gestured to some of the seats near them. "You need help?" he offered, knowing his brother probably hurt a lot.

"Hopefully not." the Devil swung himself off the bed.

As he stood by himself, a nauseating feeling arose as the fire in his abdomen burned even hotter.

"You know what, I take it back." he slowly crumpled, but his brother caught him before he hit the floor.

He knew exactly what was happening. His body was stopping any 'unnecessary' functions in favor for producing the pheromones and other sexual things during his heat. Perfect.

"Okay, okay." Amenadiel lead his baby brother to the seat just as the plane started driving to the runway again.

He took the seat belt in both hands and was ready to buckle it when he noticed the distinct curve on his brother's abdomen that definitely wasn't there before. Amenadiel growled, furious at Pathiel and Habriel and a bit disappointed in himself.

"Hurry up, brother. The plane has almost taken off." Lucifer shoved his brother down into the seat next to him. "Ignore the present left by at least fifty new damned souls." he cursed.

Amenadiel's hand found his brother's as the plane took off. It was only day one, and things were already going so badly.

"Oh come on. It wasn't like Habriel and Pathiel got to get any in. They were too scared." Satan himself snickered a bit.

The fallen angel squeezed his hand. "That just means they'll come back later. And besides, you can still get pregnant from all that left in you by the humans."

Lucifer looked down at his abdomen and shrugged. "My goal right now is to prevent the Antichrist from being born, and if a Nephilim must be created in order to divert Armageddon, I'll do it."

"I worry about you, Lucifer."

"Thanks, I worry about me too."

Amenadiel shot him a look. "We both know that that isn't the complete truth."

Lucifer glared at him.

"For such an arrogant guy, you hold yourself for a lot less than everyone else."

"That's because I'm the Devil, Amenadiel. Do you know what that means? Everyone thinks I'm evil no matter what I do. I will always be blamed for the faults of humanity."

Amenadiel remained silent as the plane went higher into the atmosphere.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They recover from the events on the ground and discuss pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. Sorry if anyone is out of character.

As the plane hit cruising altitude, the occupants of the plane unbuckled their seat belts.

"Lucifer!" Chloe ran into the other room, followed by Dan, Linda, and Ella. It appears that they trusted Mazikeen enough with Trixie. Wonderful.

"Detective!" Lucifer beamed at her but didn't get up from the seat.

"What happened?" she looked incredibly worried.

The Devil cocked his head to the side. "Oh, you know. The humans got a little sex-happy. I am irresistible after all. Lots of souls that just lost their chance to make it into the Silver City." he cursed a little.

"Maybe next time we should keep the doors shut." Linda bit her lip.

They nodded in agreement.

"Habriel and Pathiel would still find their way on board." Lucifer mentioned.

"Were those their names?" Dan inquired. "They were jerks."

"Yes," the Devil mentioned. "Amenadiel, why were they immune?"

Amenadiel shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. They shouldn't have been, but they were in control enough to take the first step to create the Antichrist."

"Nah, they didn't have quite enough patience. Only let fifty-two humans damn themselves, not sixty-six." Lucifer corrected. "Which I really don't know why they did. Honestly, I think Habriel just wasn't paying attention, but it wasn't like I was going to tell them they were going about it the wrong way."

Chloe suddenly couldn't get enough oxygen to her brain. "Fifty-two?"

"Yes, I'll have to make a new section of Hell where they won't be tortured." he brought up.

Linda raised an eyebrow out of shock. "You seem very....calm about being raped by fifty-two people in a very short amount of time."

"Doctor, it's been happening for millennia." Lucifer reasoned. "I had to get over myself rather quickly."

Ella suddenly rushed him and crushed him in her embrace. He looked down in confusion and saw that there were tears dripping down her face.

"What? Why are you leaking?" he inquired.

"Because you don't deserve that."

The Devil patted her awkwardly.

"No!" Ella suddenly shouted, surprising him. "You were the one who was just viciously and cruelly raped. I should be comforting you, not the other way around!"

"Okay..." Lucifer felt the heat becoming steadily hotter.

"Just know," Chloe spoke up again. "That you can talk to any of us if you need to. Okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up, and suddenly, his inner legs became very wet again. Lucifer looked down in surprise; he had self-lubricated again. Oh, well. At least he hadn't completely lost the ability to speak.

"Bloody hell." he cursed. There was no break for him, it seemed.

"Is that-" Ella started.

"Lubrication? Yes." Lucifer groaned as a wave of heat suddenly hit him again. "Amenadiel, be a darling and get Maze, will you?"

Amenadiel was looking anywhere but his baby brother. "You aren't going to fix the bed or the sheet?" he gestured to the sheet wrapped around the Devil.

"Eh." he shrugged. "Why fix it if it'll just get messed up again?"

The fallen angel sighed. "Whatever." he left to go get Maze.

"Are you all going to stay? I do love a good orgy!" he chuckled slightly.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

Lucifer looked at her. "Detective, I'm fine! We've been over this."

"Well, if that changes..."

"I can always talk to you. Yes, I know." the Devil fidgeted slightly in the plane seat.

"Okay." the detective accepted that for now. When his heat was over? Probably not.

Maze entered the room then, and the rest of the humans decided that now would be a good time to leave. Though Dan did clap Lucifer over the shoulder in a manly sort of way on his way out.

"Mazikeen." Lucifer stood up and slowly made his way over to the bed again, legs threatening to give out from under him again the entire time.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask any of them to stay." she went through her bag again.

The Devil smirked a bit. "Oh, I did offer an orgy."

Maze nodded in approval, mimicking the "Not bad" meme.

Another wave of heat crashed over Lucifer, this one hotter than before. He moaned slightly as the heat traveled around his abdomen and up into his head where it no doubt clouded his judgment.

"Sheet off." the demon was preparing something.

The sheet dropped, and Maze was pleased to see that her work from the last time they were together still remained. Though, she also finally saw the artificial swell that came with being raped by fifty-two individuals in a very short amount of time. "They had their way with you, didn't they?"

Lucifer nodded.

"Antichrist or Nephilim, you thinking?"

"Maze, you cannot be certain-"

"It happens almost every time; I'm pretty damn certain."

The Devil rolled his eyes dramatically. "Nephilim, then. Habriel and Pathiel didn't get what they wanted."

"Oh, yeah?" Mazikeen pulled out an especially large knife. "Why not?"

"Beatrice was able to pass me the right knife."

The demon allowed herself a small grin. "Good girl."

"Very."

Maze walked over to the bed with some rope, and Lucifer knew exactly what it was that was about to happen. He let it happen though. The demon grabbed the Devil's wrist and tied a very tight knot around it and attached it to the bed post. She did that to his three other visible limbs before saying. "Wings out."

The wings came out, and Lucifer nervously watched for what she was going to do with them. However, she simply just tied them down as well.

When all six limbs were tied down, Maze stood back proudly. "You look so beautiful right now."

Lucifer felt himself losing some more of his basic functions, so all he ended up doing was moaning in response. The fire in his abdomen crackled a bit more. As a result, Mazikeen marched over and straddled him again, putting the majority of her weight directly on his distended abdomen. She crossed her legs and just stared at him as if waiting for him to fall apart.

The Devil, of course, complied. Her weight was only increasing the pressure down there.

Maze fiddled with her knife, letting it circle her fingers. She poked the swell hard, and he groaned. "I could pop you." the demon held her knife on his abdomen, letting him bleed a little bit where the knife was.

Lucifer couldn't seem to form any words as he just moaned again.

"I could pop you clean open. All of the humans' seed would simply spill out." she seemed to be considering the idea, but she really wasn't. Maze knew that there was an almost 100% chance that Lucifer would end up pregnant again at the end of this heat, and he would be very mad if his child died.

The plane hit a bit of turbulence, and everything shook. Maze managed to maintain her balance throughout this.

"It probably wouldn't even be that hard." she moved her position again so her face was right near the mark she had left not two minutes prior.

Lucifer squirmed a bit, and Mazikeen ran her tongue along the cut she made. This got a sound out of the Devil; a long, low moan somehow combined with a short, high-pitched yelp.

She started licking lower, and the Devil tried to buck up to meet her. However, that action was sufficiently held back by the restraints she had put on his wings. This caused the Morning star to whimper pitifully. Another gush of lubrication came out of him, and this got Maze really wet.

"See? I haven't even touched that area yet, and you are already responding. You didn't respond at all when you allowed all those humans to have you." she tutted. "Do I have to remind you of our relationship? I am yours, and you are mine."

Mazikeen turned her head to his abused hole. It was dripping wet, and the demon couldn't help but grin slightly. Lucifer liked pain, and there may be a way to prevent him from getting impregnated with the Antichrist.

Lucifer whimpered slightly as she put a little bit of pressure on said hole.

"Do I have to stake my claim on you?" the demon taunted, and the Devil nodded.

"Please....just....oh bloody hell, do something." he threw his head back.

Mazikeen faced his hole again and brought up her knife and a plug. She would do something.

In the other room, the first thing Dan did was make sure that the hole in the door was covered. He didn't want to risk any of them seeing something that would traumatize them.

"Is Lucifer going to be okay?" Trixie inquired. "There were these two men who were trying to put something inside of him."

The adults in the room all froze and turned back to the youngster.

"Monkey, how much did you see?" Chloe inquired.

"Just these two men trying to put something in Lucifer from the bottom end." Trixie pointed downwards as if to make a point.

The detective nearly sighed in relief. "Anything else?"

"Well, I saw Lucifer." she blinked.

"Anything weird?" Chloe inquired.

"Well, Lucifer did kind of look like he drank too much apple juice, but I don't think he's ever had apple juice before. I bet he'd like it though." Trixie explained.

The adults in the room looked questioningly at one another, and only Amenadiel understood what she meant at first.

"Trixie," Linda had a suspicion about what she was describing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the little girl was kind of impatient. "That his tummy was kind of swollen."

Dan sucked in a breath. "Why don't you go watch some TV, monkey?"

"Okay," she went away to go watch the television as all the human adults started having their little freak-out.

"Oh my God." Ella's eyes were wide.

Chloe bit her lip. "Yeah."

"Is she saying that he actually got raped so many times that his abdomen is distended?" Dan gaped.

Amenadiel nodded. "It doesn't happen too frequently for humans, but it is commonplace for angels. At least, when it is one angel with one angel. Luci's swelled because there were fifty-two humans all in the span of about twenty minutes."

Linda found it difficult to swallow. "And...does this happen frequently?"

The fallen angel frowned. "I wouldn't really know, but demons have around the same if not greater sexual stamina than angels." he shrugged.

"Sorry, it's just coming as a shock to us humans." Ella took a seat and let it go over her.

Amenadiel nodded in understanding.

"So there is a very important question that I want to ask." Linda started. "What are the chances that he'll be pregnant by the end of this?"

All their attention-spans were suddenly on Amenadiel.

"Do you mean right now or by the end of the heat?" the fallen angel started.

"Why would there be a specification?" Dan asked curiously. "Wouldn't the heat stop once he got pregnant?"

Amenadiel shook his head. "The goal of the heat is not only to just reproduce but also to give as much offspring as possible out. During his heat, his ovaries send out a large amount of eggs all at one time since it doesn't occur every month like a human female's. As a result, even if fertilization did occur, the heat would continue until his body runs out of resources to create more of the lubricant and other hormones. Which is when the season ends."

"Oh, ah." Ella just started making noises. "Eh....wow."

The fallen angel bit his lip and nodded. "I'll bring up Lilith again as an example. She is part of a quadruplet with Naamah, Belial, and Agramon."

"Do you have the percent chance?" Linda brought up again, looking rather pale.

"Due to the sheer number of people who violated him and the fact that it has been long enough period of time, I'd give it around...95% chance that he is currently pregnant." Amenadiel answered. "By the end of this heat it would be 100% or pretty close to it."

Chloe bit her lip. "If the numbers change, that mean you expect him to be raped again."

He nodded. "Unfortunately, if Habriel and Pathiel were after him, that probably means a lot of the angels are. If they want the Apocalypse to happen, they'll need an Antichrist, and what is the formula for the creation of the Antichrist? Sixty-six humans, one demon, and five angels all have to have their seed inside the Devil at the same time. At least, that is how it is written."

"It's written?" Chloe looked furious, and Amenadiel only nodded.

"Well...how many children do you think we'll have to help him prepare for?" Linda inquired.

Amenadiel shrugged. "It depends on how many of the eggs themselves get fertilized. Probably more than one, I'd imagine. Again due to the fact that the angels are after him; it is unlikely that they'd give him a break."

"If we want to help Luce as much as possible, we'll have to know about this as much as possible, right?" Ella confirmed.

"Yeah, that would help." Chloe agreed.

Ella nodded. "Yeah, so are there any other differences?"

"Yes," Amenadiel nodded. "For example, an angelic pregnancy lasts 12 months instead of the human's nine."

Chloe had been paling increasingly at the thought of having kids almost every two years, with multiples, and now with three more months! She couldn't even imagine that. "Why?" she managed to get that word out.

"Well, there are other things that need to develop. Angelic powers, for instance. The wings need to develop as well. They need to take a longer time to develop the features that make them angels, not humans." Amenadiel explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Linda bit her lip. "How would it....come out?"

The fallen angel straightened. "That depends on the amount of children and whether or not they are premature or overdue. Sometimes, it will come out naturally as a vagina would develop. Although this is the more safe method, some angels, especially back a couple millennia, would get so fed up with being pregnant that they would take a knife themselves and rip their abdomen open."

The humans all stared at him, their mouths slowly falling open.

"That can't be....sanitary." Dan blinked hard several times.

"No, it isn't." Amenadiel agreed. "It has been happening with less frequency today. I imagine that this is because you humans are more self-sufficient nowadays. Back then, it was less so, so if an angel got pregnant, they would keep it. But it would take far too much time out of their jobs, and they would end it early by forcing the children to exit and live on their own. But if they aren't careful, like if it is too early or too violent, they could end up killing the child as well."

Ella gave an incredulous look. "Didn't they have maternity leave?"

"Why would we have maternity leave?" the fallen angel looked genuinely confused. "It isn't the same for us as it is for you humans. For a human mother, there is almost always someone who can step in and do her job when she recovers. For an angel, there is no one else. If they get pregnant, they still have to do their job. Like Azrael is the Angel of Death and Lucifer is the Lord of Hell. But that doesn't really matter right now. Lucifer ran away from Hell, so I don't think he'll go for the maiming option. Though he did opt for that one when he was the Light bringer."

"Will the child or children have...a true form?" Linda inquired.

"What true form?" Chloe looked confused.

The doctor waved it off. "He'll show you all when he's ready."

Amenadiel responded after a moment of thought. "It depends on the parentage of the child. Those whose other parent is a demon might have one if they get that gene, but Lucifer's true form isn't actually part of his genetic code. It is just a lot of burns and scars from his fall to Hell and some torture down there. From the angel side, it is possible for the to inherit wings unless some gene represses that for some reason."

Some more turbulence hit the plane, and they waited until it was over to continue talking.

Ella was looking at the door where Lucifer was. "Does the swelling hurt him?"

"Probably." the fallen angel reported. "It would first be uncomfortable then painful."

"And that was fifty-two." she frowned. "How much would it hurt for the Antichrist to be created?"

He hesitated. "With fourteen more humans, a demon, and five angels? I'd be surprised if he didn't try to off himself back to Hell."

Ella winced. "Ow. Very, then?"

"Yes. If one angel can produce more swelling than around fifty humans and there are five of them...." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right...."

Meanwhile, Habriel and Pathiel landed on an isolated mountain.

"I can't believe we let an omega hurt us!" Habriel cursed.

"Maybe we should just take Lucifer elsewhere?" Pathiel suggested.

The other angel snorted. "Kidnapping? Because that so ended well last time."

"Maybe we can go in next time with all five of us. We could let the humans have their fun, do our part while maintaining a good defense, and inject him with the demon's seed." none of the angels were brave enough to bring a demon to the surface, so they stuck with getting the seed separately. Which unfortunately meant they only had one shot at this.

"That might not be so bad though it would take a lot of injections to get all the demon's seed in." Habriel agreed. "Ambriel, Zuriel, and Semsapiel should be able to come."

Back on the plane, Mazikeen was sitting on the Devil again and gripping his penis when he finally came. For some reason, his orgasm had been delayed. She wondered why. Normally, she could break him apart easily and have him just become a mess for the majority of his heat. Not this time though.

Was she losing her touch?

She couldn't have that. Mazikeen slid off of Lucifer and back so she was facing his hold again. Her plug was still in there, and she put her finger to it. What would she do? Lucifer was already twisting at the pressure she was adding. Dare she go further?

Hell yeah she dares. She brought her knife up again and made some slow cuts along his rear end.

Lucifer has always liked the more dangerous things, and she could tell that he had tried to lubricate himself several times over only to be stopped by her plug.

She straddled his stomach again and could feel the telltale clench of the muscles in his abdomen that usually signalled his lubrication, but nothing came out. Instead, it was forced the other way where all the seed lay in his abdomen.

Maze smirked a bit. She may not have a dick, but she still knew a way to force his abdomen to take more in fluid and swell.

Lucifer's heat was probably one of her most favorite times of their lives. She was always the one in control, and she was allowed to pull him to utter pieces. The demon glanced at the abdomen she was sitting on. It was larger than before due to the added lubrication in it, and she knew that the pressure she was adding was doing all the right things.

It frankly was probably kind of painful to have this much stuff inside of him, but as long as Lucifer knew he could safeword out, he was always okay with the pain. If he couldn't safeword like if he were being raped, then he would have problems with it.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is being the cockblocker?" Maze yelled through the door.

"Amenadiel."

"Well, what do you want?"

The fallen angel spoke through the door. "It has been around 36 hours since Lucifer last slept. He's in heat, Maze. He needs his sleep for energy."

"I know that!" The demon shouted at him.

"Then, would you let him sleep?"

"Ugh." Maze knew he was right. Lucifer's movements were becoming more sluggish and delayed. She knew he needed it. "Fine. Can I keep the restraints on?" 

"No!"

She got off of him and pulled the plug out of his bottom. Immediately, she was drenched with some of the fluids that had been trying to force its way out.

Should she remove the restraints? Lucifer honestly looked like he could fall asleep either way. Grinning slightly, she left the room.

"Hello, Maze." Chloe didn't look up from the book she was reading.

Ella turned around in her chair. "Hi...Woah what happened to you?"

"Angelic cockblock." the demon did not look happy.

Amenadiel moved to go into the room, and when he saw it, he turned back. "Maze, I told you to remove the restraints."

"But he looks so good with them on!" she smiled devilishly.

The elder angel moved into the room and gently released his brothers appendages. He was that the swelling in the abdomen remained, and he sighed. Maneuvering his passed out brother in his arms, he moved him into a sleeping position and snapped his fingers. Finally, the sheets, bed, and brother were all clean, and Lucifer was wearing actual clothes. Despite this, they still tented over his abdomen.

Amenadiel frowned. Why hadn't all that come out? Did his brothers out a binding ward on him or something keeping it all in? That would have been the best way to go about this whole thing since there were so many different people needed for their plan to work, but he seriously doubted that they were that intelligent.

Oh, well. He pulled the sheets up over his brother. They would have to make due for now.


	5. The Angels' Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. Sorry if anyone is out of character by the way. ;) Also, sorry that it is a bit late. This is my longest chapter yet, and it deleted itself. *groans* It probably won't be as long or frankly as good, but what can you do....I try my best. ;)

"Why'd you have to take the restraints off? He was too tired to notice or care." Maze grumbled a bit.

"Because I wasn't about to let him sleep while tied up." Amenadiel frowned. "I don't want to leave him even more defenseless than he has to be."

The demon rolled her eyes. "Being tied down really won't make that much of a difference if the angels come after him."

The two stared at each other for a while, willing the other to back down. Amenadiel went first as he was done with her.

"If the angels can easily get him, shouldn't we take some precautions?" Linda inquired.

Maze furrowed her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't we find some way to try to prevent that from happening? We can't make the same mistake next time we get more fuel; if anything, we have to try something different and hope it yields a different result." she explained.

She considered this idea. "Yeah, okay." Maze crossed her legs. "But what would we be able to do?"

"There has got to be a way to keep angels out of certain area." Ella started. "Like, blocking them off or something."

"There is." the demon confirmed.

Chloe straightened her back and put down her book. "Then, why haven't we already done that?"

"Because it would probably end up in Lucifer and Amenadiel being exorcised as well." Mazikeen answered matter-of-factually.

"Oh...that would be bad." Ella frowned.

"Yeah." the demon nodded.

Linda had a look of concentration on her face. "Well, could we somehow get backup?"

"What do you mean?" Amenadiel inquired.

"Is there anyone you can call to help?" she clarified.

The fallen angel shook his head. "Luci isn't exactly the most popular person in the Silver City. Most of our siblings hated him even before he fell."

Chloe winced at that. Why did all the bad things happen to Lucifer? "Is there anyone else?"

"None that Lucifer would be okay with being around during his heat." Amenadiel reported.

Linda and Ella groaned in unison at that information.

Sighing, Chloe looked over to where her daughter was sleeping, "How long will Lucifer be out?"

"Depends on what Maze did to him." the fallen angel jabbed his thumb in her direction.

"Good things." Maze leaned forward. "Hot, good things."

Amenadiel put a finger up. "Stop talking,"

"Things you've probably never even thought about, angel boy."

Amenadiel scowled. "I'm going to go check on Lucifer." he started walking out of the room.

"I'll come with you." Chloe offered.

She stood up and walked out of the room with him.

In the other room, Amenadiel breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his brother was not tied up again. His wings were out and curled around him, and he had rolled onto his side sometime during his sleep.

Amenadiel walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted up the blanket, so he could see what was going on underneath it.

"What are you doing?" the detective asked curiously.

"Checking to see if he lubricated." the fallen angel responded.

Chloe nodded and walked to the same side of the bed. She hadn't seen Lucifer so at peace ever in the time they had known each other. Her eyes scanned the Devil and eventually came across the gentle curve that extended from the Devil's abdomen. She scowled, wanting nothing more than to prosecute and imprison the angels who were responsible, but the detective knew that she would more likely be thrown in a mental asylum if she did.

Seeing what she was looking at, Amenadiel started, "I don't know why it is still like that." He frowned. "I've certainly willed it away enough."

Chloe frowned, knowing that it should have disappeared then. "Maybe something is interfering with it?" She guessed

"Maybe," Amenadiel agreed. "I'm guessing it was a type of binding, but that would mean that Habriel and Pathiel are working with some angels that are higher up the hierarchy." he dropped the blanket and fixed it.

"They probably wanted to be able to pick up where they left off." the detective scowled.

The fallen angel nodded. "They would have to be very careful with that plan. If they get the numbers wrong, bad things could happen."

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"If they don't get enough of it, then the Antichrist doesn't have enough genetic material to work with and be created, but if they put in even one human's worth too much, it would cause indescribable pain in Lucifer's end for the entire pregnancy." Amenadiel explained.

The detective's concern showed through. "Why would they do that?"

"I must remind you that Lucifer is not a very popular person in the Silver City." the fallen angel reminded. "He used to have some angels who were okay with him, but over time, their feelings probably also evolved to hatred or disinterest."

Chloe frowned at that.

"Habriel in particular feels very strong emotion towards him. They say that it is not too difficult to go from love to hate." Amenadiel sighed.

The detective narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

The angel sighed again. "Lucifer's biggest regret in his entire life. Something very important was destroyed indirectly by his actions forever ago, and Habriel couldn't forgive him. But he used to cherish Lucifer above all else, you know? I wouldn't worry about it. Lucifer will share when he's ready."

Chloe nodded in understand and felt curious as to what exactly happened.

"Now, I would go get some sleep. We don't want you humans exhausted when we stop again." The fallen angel informed.

Chloe agreed. "All right. Are you going to stay in here?"

He confirmed. "For now."

Amenadiel sat next to his baby brother as the detective left the room. A few hours passed this way, but eventually, he left to go back into the main room. He clicked his fingers, and all of them were suddenly clean. They could not afford to waste water on showers. All the humans were out like a light, and Mazikeen was looking in the fridge.

"Look!" she laughed. "There is pudding with a label on it!"

The fallen angel shook his head. "You know how much that frustrates Dan when his pudding is gone."

The demon nodded. "Is it time for them to wake up?"

"Yes."

"In that case," she closed the fridge before shouting "Wake up!" at the top of her lungs.

Ella was so startled she fell out of her bed. "Not cool," she groaned.

Linda sat up in her bed.

"Plane is going to be landing soon," she announced.

Chloe sat straight up in bed and got out of it.

"Shit," Ella got up off the floor.

Amenadiel looked over to where Dan was power eating his pudding and sighed. "I would get your affairs in order and strap yourselves in. The plane will start to descend soon."

"Is Lucifer strapped in?" Linda pulled on a show.

"I am going to go see to that now." the fallen angel informed. "And I won't be returned, so please make sure Maze uses hers."

"Hey!" Mazikeen growled. "You know, if I didn't like them so much, I would not wear it just to spite you."

Amenadiel left the room and gently strapped his brother in. The Devil was still unconscious, and the bump was still visible on his form. He frowned; it must be a binding.

Meanwhile, Ambriel, Semsapiel, Zuriel, Habriel, and Pathiel were all waiting for the plane to descend. They knew it was close since the humans were going crazy.

"Our mission awaits." Zuriel said. "We must let the humans have there way with Lucifer before taking him away."

"To those mountains, yes?" Semspiel gestured to the mountains regally.

Zuriel nodded. "Habriel, how many more humans are needed?"

"Sixteen." he responded gleefully. "Pathiel and I were able to get fifty in last time."

Pathiel frowned. He could have sworn that it was fifty-two. Why was Habriel saying the wrong number?

Ambriel clarified. "Are you sure? We all know what will happen if we go over the limit." he looked nervous. Ambriel had never actually hated Lucifer, but it was necessary to start the Apocalypse. And that needed to happen. "We don't want to kill him. We still need him."

Habriel rolled his eyes arrogantly. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Do you have the demon's seed?" Zuriel inquired.

Semsapiel nodded. "Yes. It is in many injections."

"Perfect."

The five angels saw the plane they were waiting for touch down, and time around them froze courtesy of Amenadiel. They saw the rest of the adult members of the Devil's flock leave the plane at a full sprint, and soon, they were out of sight.

They took action and flew their way to the plane as fast as possible. Ambriel opened the door, making sure not to damage it as that would cause problems for many innocent people.

Amenadiel whirled around at their entrance. "I cannot let you take him."

"Semsapiel, restrain Lucifer, will you?" Zuriel asked.

Semsapiel nodded and started tying his younger brother up. The Devil woke up during this, but the angel shoved a rag down his throat before he could alert the rest of the humans. All that could be heard from him was muffled shouts.

"How do you know that our Father wants this? He never told you to do this!" Amenadiel tried to reason.

"Amenadiel," Zuriel tutted. "This has been written for millennia. That is all the permission we need."

The fallen angel was ready to fight them, but it was no real fight. The five angels took out the one fallen angel almost instantly, and time resumed.

Lucifer stared at his brothers fallen form.

"We need sixteen more humans." Habriel let the humans into the plane.

The Devil immediately started to protest, but all his words fell on deaf ears. They couldn't use sixteen humans! That was too much for the Antichrist, and that number wasn't just a number! Surely, the excess would cause him to pop later on. They must know that that was too much for the Antichrist. Did Habriel really want to cause him agony so many millennia after his mistake?

The humans rushed into the plane, and the first one Lucifer saw was a rather round man with tattooed arms. He turned his head away; he didn't want to look at all the souls who were being damned! It was all his fault really. If he wasn't an omega, there would be so many more souls in the Silver City.

All of the humans would go at him desperately to find their release, and it seemed to take forever for the number to rise a 'sufficient' amount. Lucifer scowled. Surely, Pathiel knew that Habriel was wrong with the number, so why wasn't he saying anything? He knew that the other angel lacked self-confidence, but it still hurt him to see the other not doing anything.

"That is sixteen." Zuriel knocked all of the humans out of the way in a flash and started undoing the restraints.

Lucifer tried to fight his brothers, but it was as if his limbs were all made out of lead. None of them seemed to be in the mood for cooperation right now, and he knew that this was probably a combination of shock, fear, and his heat. The Devil groaned and glanced down at his abdomen. After the humans were done, his abdomen was noticeably larger than it was before, and the pain was sending shock waves around his body. Despite this, he knew that the real pain hadn't even started yet. The average angel could produce roughly the same amount of ejaculate in one go as sixty humans, so he could only imagine the world of pain he would be in after it was done. And demons could hold out slightly longer than that as well...

"To the mountains!" Semsapiel gleefully shouted, and the five angels took off with the Devil.

They flew as fast as they could to the mountains of Colorado in the distance, and they knew that soon enough, the rest of Lucifer's flock would be wondering where he went and start searching for them. That meant that they had to do this fast.

Reaching the mountains, they went deep into the undergrowth and dropped Lucifer near a tree. None of them could see the airport when they looked back.

"Now, when you are done, meet us back in the Silver City." Zuriel informed the rest of them. "We cannot stay here for a very long time since our angelic auras might give away Lucifer's location."

"Does that mean we should speed up the rate at which we ejaculate?" Ambriel clarified.

"Yes," he nodded. "We are alpha angels, so we can go as fast or as slow as we want. We want fast right now. Who would like to go first with the whore from Hell?"

Lucifer growled slightly, annoyed at his new nickname and felt the cuts Maze had left heal. Great, he was out of the detective's range.

Semsapiel raised his hand regally. "I volunteer." he declared.

"I can go last." Habriel offered. "And do the demon stuff."

Zuriel nodded and handed the injections to him.

"Zuriel," Ambriel stated. "What should we do about the rest of the offspring that will undoubtedly be born beside the Antichrist?"

The Devil growled. Why were they talking about the fate of his children in such a way?

"Oh," Zuriel frowned. "I have been saying that we go down to Hell and eliminate Lucifer's children for a while now. They are Abominations and cannot be allowed to live. When we collect the Antichrist, we'll have to eliminate their siblings."

Satan bucked furiously at that, trying desperately to reason or plead with them. They had absolutely no right to decide the fate of his children, and they had no right to kill any of them. They definitely had no right to take his baby away from him. So why were they doing this?

He whimpered slightly. The Devil wouldn't mind taking up Chloe on that offer to talk now.

Lucifer tried to shout in protest when Semsapiel placed the Devil's pants and trousers a distance away before readying his own penis, but the rag muffled him again. Semsapiel pounded briefly into his younger brother, and his knot expanded. Lucifer whimpered briefly, unused to feeling so out of control and vulnerable.

Semsapiel followed Zuriel's commands and came at a very fast pace. The Devil felt the pressure build and build in his abdomen, and pain fired up through him. It wasn't the heat that came with the season, but it was much more familiar than that. It was very painful. He groaned as the other angel continued to leave his load inside of him, taking a while to finish despite going so fast. Lucifer glanced at his abdomen. It was much larger than before and steadily rising. Three of the angels were watching from the sidelines, but Ambriel was not. Lucifer had several fond memories of Ambriel, but then again, he also had many of Habriel as well.

Semsapiel continued to ejaculate for a short while longer, and Lucifer's shirt rode up his abdomen. By the time Semsapiel finished, Lucifer looked as if he were long overdue on a pregnancy. The other angel nodded to the others and took off, presumably towards the Silver City.

Ambriel was next, and Lucifer hoped that he would show him some mercy. He knew that this brother did not hate him, and he did not blame Ambriel for doing this. He was not doing this because he wanted Lucifer to suffer, he was doing this because he believed it to be right. He thought that this had to happen.

Ambriel came slightly slower than Semsapiel had, but that did not stop the pressure from being raised again inside the Devil's abdomen. Lucifer let out a low groan as the pain leveled up again, but the other angel did not stop. The Devil turned his head away from his brother, refusing to watch what was happening.

It seemed like ages before the other finished, but when he did, Ambriel briefly embraced Lucifer as if to apologize. This, however, was made rather difficult due to his increasingly swollen belly. After this, the other angel took off without so much as a glance back.

Pathiel was next. Lucifer hoped that he would be gentle because he knew the other lacked self-confidence, but he surely looked confident in himself as he approached the Devil. He wondered why that was, but he didn't have enough time to think this over because Pathiel entered him roughly and violently. The Devil let out a small yelp, but he silenced himself quickly.

The other angel came slowly but surely in streams. Lucifer groaned again, feeling the pressure rise to a point that he was sure was unbearable. He had never felt so full in his entire life except for when he was a few months into a pregnancy, and he certainly had never felt so full during a heat before. He started kind of wishing that he could off himself back to Hell, but then, he remembered Chloe. Chloe would be disappointed in him if he did it that way, wouldn't she?

His abdomen started to expand again, rising off of the ground. It was getting hard to see what was going on over it, and he probably looked like he was about to give birth to triplets or quadruplets. Again, the Devil couldn't really tell because he didn't have enough space to see.

When Pathiel finished and took off, Lucifer allowed himself a moment to groan. He tried to breathe deeply, but the Devil noticed that it was steadily becoming more and more difficult to. He heaved slightly, taking in as much oxygen as possible.

Zuriel was next, and he was always quick and efficient with his missions. Lucifer found that he didn't really want this one to end because then he would be left alone with Habriel. The other angel came quickly, just as the Devil had predicted. The ejaculate poured into Lucifer fast, and his swollen belly expanded at a steady rate.

Lucifer honestly was finding it hard to breathe, especially in his horizontal position. He knew that the sheer weight and volume of all the fluid they were putting into him was putting strain on many of the organs that he kind of needed.

Zuriel moved, so he could look Lucifer in the eye with his grossly swollen stomach blocking the way. "Thank you, Lucifer, for contributing to our Father's plan."

The Devil growled. He just had to bring up their dear old Dad now, didn't he?

The other angel took off, and Lucifer felt some feeling start to come back into four of his limbs. His wings, naturally, were still completely useless, but at least his arms and legs didn't feel like they were full of lead. He tried to push himself up using his arms, but they were still weak due to the season. Therefore, he was unable to prop himself up like that. Sighing, Lucifer used his legs to push himself into sort of a sitting position against the nearby tree.

Habriel was staring at him, his eyes glinting with malice. "Look at you." he started walking towards Lucifer, and the Devil swallowed apprehensively. "You're huge. I bet you noticed that I gave the wrong number to Zuriel, didn't you?"

Lucifer tried to respond, but all his responses were muffled.

"You know what that means." he smirked a bit. "I'm going to enjoy this, you know. Putting you through indescribable agony for an entire year. And whenever you think about the fate of your children or the pain you are in, I want you to know it was Habriel who caused it."

Habriel forced Lucifer back into a horizontal position with one easy tug of his arm, and the other angel shoved his penis into his hole. The knot expanded, just like it had for every other angel. His distended belly swelled even further, and it rose off of the ground. Pain flared through Lucifer, and it was worse than anything Hell had ever thrown at him. It was worse than any torture he had ever experienced in the bottomless pit. He severely wished again that something would come and off him, but Lucifer was fairly certain that that would kill his unborn children. And that was not allowed.

By the time Habriel was done his turn, Lucifer was pretty sure he looked like he was pregnant with at least six or seven, but it wasn't like he could see to be accurate.

"Now, Lucifer." the other angel pulled out and pressed a hand onto his younger brother's severely bloated abdomen. Despite the swell being composed of fluid, it was hard to the touch and impossible to press down on. "We got the demon ejaculate in injections. Do you know what that means?"

Lucifer refused to look at the other.

"It means that we are going to be injecting all this demonic fluid straight into your uterus." Habriel spoke like he was speaking to a two year old. "This could go one of two ways. Either it is successful and the Antichrist is created or it isn't and you end up like an overstuffed balloon when it comes into contact with a needle."

The Devil glanced at the needle, which Habriel was helpfully holding in his line of sight. It wasn't actually possible for him to pop, right? He bit his lip, getting more and more nervous as time went on.

"But first, let's get you back in your pants and trousers." Habriel mocked the Devil's accent. "We wouldn't want you charged with public indecency, now would we?"

The other angel yanked the Devil into a standing position, and Lucifer almost immediately started to crumble under all of the added weight. Habriel stopped him from falling and slammed him against a tree as he forced the pants and trousers up his legs.

"Now, I won't make you use the zipper or the button since I think we both know that that wouldn't end well." the other angel spoke sympathetically and suddenly let go of the Devil.

Lucifer started to fall again, but before he hit the ground, Habriel caught him and lowered him into a sitting position against the tree.

"Careful, Lucifer." he tutted. "We wouldn't want you to fall and miscarry again, would we?" Habriel's voice was bitter.

The Devil knew exactly what he was talking about, and he tried to voice his reasoning. Unfortunately, the rag was still in place, and his words came out muffled.

"Oh, you know what? I want to hear what you have to say on the subject." he ripped the rag off.

Lucifer took some time to try to heave in some breaths, but oxygen was scarce. He couldn't breathe right, not with the rest of the added weight.

"You know, I would always admire the Light Bringer." Habriel commented. "He would always do his job right whether he was normal-sized or the size of a whale."

Lucifer bit his lip in remembrance.

"He was the perfect son, Samael. Samael could only be counted on, but that one time he messed up, he got sent downstairs." the other angel looked mournful. "And Samael died."

"You bastard." Lucifer grit his teeth.

"What can I say? I miss Samael sometimes, but I know one cannot bring the dead back to life." Habriel sighed.

The Devil scowled. "I'm Samael, you utter prick!"

"No," the other angel's face had fury on it. "Samael died when he fell. Samael died when Lucifer came to be, and Samael can never come back."

Lucifer glared at him furiously.

"And do you know how I know that?" Habriel offered.

"How?"

"Samael was the angel I spent his last heat with. Samael was the bearer of my children, and Samael never would have rebelled against our Father at such a critical time in our unborn children's development. It was you, Lucifer, who fell from the Silver City and killed mine and Samael's children upon impact in Hell." the other angel accused.

Lucifer remembered it well. It was the single event that he regretted most in his entire life. He had indirectly caused the miscarriage by rebelling against his Father. He should have known that his Father would not have a single ounce of mercy on his unborn children.

"And now Lucifer is the whore from Hell." Habriel looked saddened. "He's had so many children he probably doesn't even remember mine that he killed. Do you even remember what Samael and I were going to name them, Lucifer?"

The Devil nodded. He never went a day without thinking of all of the children he had lost over the millennia. "Raduriel, Pamyel, Afriel, and Tatrasiel."

"So you do remember." he scowled and shoved the rag in. "Feel free to scream all you want."

Lucifer looked and felt like a complete mess. He had tears in his eyes, he was covered in sweat, and his abdomen was severely bloated. What else could go wrong?

Habriel brought out the injections.

Oh. Yeah. Right. It wasn't actually possible for him to pop, right?

Whatever. Lucifer remembered the last heat he had before he fell from the Silver City. He had indeed spent it with Habriel, and he had called himself Samael back then. It was also the last heat he had in complete peace and serenity before he discovered just how much of a masochist he could be in Hell. But there was a good type of pain and a bad type of pain. If there was no safe word, it was bad.

The other angel brought the injection to his abdomen and forced the needle directly into his uterus where he emptied its contents. Lucifer glanced at the taut skin on his abdomen. These were not favorable conditions, and it was actually starting to hurt even more than he thought it was possible.

The next injection Habriel brought up caused Lucifer to scream out, but this just encouraged him to go at a faster pace. The pain that coursed through the Devil's entire being was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt like he was being doused in acid, and he was sure that this is what they meant when they said that the pain from the two extra humans would be indescribable.

Habriel continued to empty the injections into Lucifer's uterus, and his swollen belly bloated even more as a result. The fluid pressed against his taut skin, and Lucifer screamed out again.

After what felt like forever, the last injection was put into the Devil's heavily distended stomach.

"Well," Habriel glanced down again at Lucifer, who was trying desperately to breathe. "It was nice catching up with you, Lucifer. The binding will come off the instant the Antichrist is conceived." with one more hateful glance back, he took off to the Silver City.

Lucifer's eyes watered as it dawned on him what exactly happened. Five of his siblings, one of them being an ex of his, brutally raped him with no mercy, and they were going to kill some of his children. And one of them, they planned to kidnap. That one hadn't been conceived yet obviously, but it didn't hurt any less in his heart.

The Devil swallowed thickly, allowing himself to leak from his eyes a little bit. He tried to suck in some deep breaths, but it was a struggle to get enough oxygen to prevent himself from passing out. He glanced down at his heavily bloated belly, the skin on it drawn taut. It was exposed to the atmosphere around him, and he did not feel the binding wear off yet. He heaved in a desperate attempt to get some oxygen in, but it was all for naught.

He wanted his big brother. He would always let him cry somewhere in private and prevent his children from being kidnapped or worse.

He wanted Chloe. She has told him many times that she was there for him, and she did not run away when she learned that he was the actual Devil.

He wanted his flock. He wanted to feel safe, protected, and loved for once in his long life, but most of all, he wanted to keep everything he held near and dear to him safe.

That was the last thought he had before darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE LEAVE ANSWER IN THE COMMENTS.  
> How many children do you guys want Lucifer to have this time? I'll go with whichever number gets the most comments.


	6. The Course to the Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is missing again, and the angels want the Apocalypse to happen. Lucifer has a mental crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone is OOC. I don't own Lucifer (TV) by the way.  
> By the way, the Apocalypse isn't going to happen like the Bible describes since I really doubt any of this would ever be in the Bible....ever.

When time started again, the Tribe and Dan knew they were screwed.

"Damn it!" Mazikeen cursed as she finished pouring in the fuel. "Amenadiel has been taken out. I knew this wouldn't end well!" she hit the side of the plane in frustration with her fist.

Linda panted slightly from sprinting. "Does this happen every heat?"

"No," the demon growled. "This is the first time the angels have shown any real interest in Lucifer. They mostly just leave him alone. Ella, go check to see if you can see any angels flying away. They were going to just kidnap him this time."

Chloe's heart leapt into her throat at the thought of that. Lucifer's brothers wouldn't actually kidnap him again, right? They wouldn't actually rape him until he had the Antichrist?

She swallowed heavily, not wanting it to be true even though deep inside she knew that that was just what it was.

"I don't see anything." Ella sounded devastated.

"Damn it." the demon repeated. "Come on, we have to rouse Amenadiel again."

Dan stood up straight from where he was panting from all the sprinting and lead the charge back towards the entrance to the plane. That was, until the resident demon started and easily went ahead of him.

The door was carefully opened as if they didn't want to cause damage to the plane.

"So they are careful with the plane and not Lucifer?" Ella commented.

"Apparently," Linda went up the steps to the plane behind Dan and Maze.

Amenadiel was laying collapsed near the door again, and Trixie was with him. She didn't seem to know what to do with him. Lucifer was gone, and the bed looked similar to how it did last time he was raped. The humans had all gone back to normal outside, and most of them seemed confused as to what they were doing and what was going on. Perfect. That meant that Lucifer was taken so far away that he was out of range. Mazikeen immediately marched up to the fallen angel and smacked him really hard on the face.

He woke with a start. "Mazikeen!" the shout came out quickly.

"Nice going, Amenadiel. Lucifer's gone!" she yelled at him.

Amenadiel groaned. "Damn it."

"Where's Lucifer?" Trixie asked curiously.

Chloe swallowed firmly and looked to Dan, signalling that it was his turn to explain.

"Lucifer was taken by some of his family, monkey. Those guys aren't as nice as Amenadiel is to him." Dan explained.

Trixie looked sad. "Are you going to find him?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Can we assume that they wanted him for the Antichrist?" Linda hissed as soon as the adults started to have their conversation.

"Obviously," Maze was still scowling.

Ella winced. "Didn't you say that the steps to create the Antichrist would make him want to commit suicide?" she desperately wanted this to be a negative.

"I did," Amenadiel agreed solemnly.

Linda's eyes widened. "He won't actually do it, right?"

"I doubt it." the fallen angel attempted to reassure, but his wording didn't reassure Chloe in the slightest. "If he were to be killed on Earth, he would simply fall back into Hell. He's had some bad experiences with falling into Hell before if you remember."

"Especially because he is in heat." Mazikeen added on to this. "Hell is already hot enough, but if you add being in heat and the body's rising temperature due to falling so quickly, it would be unbearable. And since he's probably pregnant, it would cause a miscarriage, and Lucifer generally tries to avoid those."

That reassured the masses much more.

"What are we waiting for? We have to find him!" Ella declared.

"How are we going to do that? We are in Colorado right now, and if we were to file a missing persons case, we wouldn't be able to help or even tell them that the culprits are angels." Chloe sounded miserable.

Dan spoke next. "Well, they'd want to get this done as soon as possible, yes?" Upon seeing the nods, he continued. "So wouldn't they do it somewhere near here?"

Linda nodded. "I guess..."

"An angel can go around the equator in about five minutes if they really tried." Amenadiel looked doubtful.

"But the point still stands." Dan added on. "It may seem fast to us, but they would still want to get it done ASAP."

Ella continued, having an idea. "And if we go on the news channel and see any reports about the inhabitants of a city being affected by his pheromones, we'd have a designated area that we can search around."

Amenadiel nodded, considering this. "Mazikeen, you and the humans get on that."

"And what are you going to do?" she raised a sharp eyebrow.

"I'm tapping into the prayer frequency." he responded, closing his eyes and moving his hands into a prayer position.

"What is that?" Chloe asked curiously.

Mazikeen responded. "You know how people can contact angels and angel can contact other angels through prayer?"

The rest of the humans nodded, bringing out their phones to look at the news.

"Basically, every prayer runs on the same frequency, and angels can tap into this frequency in order to hear them. Mostly they just listen to the ones addressed to them, but there is nothing stopping any angel from listening in on others' prayers and spying on them. It is unlikely that they would communicate with each other about this due to the spying, but it is still worth a shot." the demon shrugged. "Habriel gets especially impulsive and crazy whenever Lucifer is around."

"That makes sense." Chloe nodded.

Dan looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Amenadiel explained a little bit to me while were with Lucifer." the detective answered.

The demon looked suspicious. "How much do you know?" she demanded.

"He said that Habriel used to cherish Lucifer above everything else until Lucifer did something so bad that he can never forgive himself, and Habriel's love changed to hate." Chloe answered.

"Really?" Linda looked shocked.

Mazikeen had to be sure. "Did he tell you exactly what it was?"

She shook her head. "No."

The demon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it something bad?" Dan looked concerned at the demon's reaction as he scrolled through the news reports, desperate to find anything on Lucifer.

"Just something that only angels and demons who were alive when Lucifer first fell know about." Mazikeen responded, withholding the information. "It isn't something Lucifer likes to talk about even if it may get more people to understand his viewpoints on many subjects. It's also something the Bible completely failed to mention, so don't look there. Lucifer gets a bad rep in that book."

"No kidding." Ella frowned.

"Also, Chloe?" the demon turned to her.

The detective looked up. "Yes?"

"Amenadiel gave you some false information." Mazikeen responded.

"It seemed pretty straightforward." Linda frowned at the thought.

Maze nodded. "Yes, but one thing you can be very certain of is that Habriel never loved Lucifer. The rest is true, however."

The therapist looked confused. "But that was the entire basis of what he said." she looked up from her phone.

"Yes," the demon responded. "But it wasn't Lucifer who Habriel loved and kind of bullied. You see, Lucifer would tell me that Habriel was the largest prat in the entire heavenly host when they were younger, but he eventually got better. Habriel loved him before Lucifer was born."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Chloe looked stressed.

Mazikeen only gave them a look and turned to Ella expectantly.

Ella looked up from her phone. "Lucifer became Lucifer when he fell. Before that, he went by some other name that was never specified." she shrugged and went back to reading the news.

"Oh," Linda understood now.

The demon nodded. "Apparently after a while, the other angels thought he suddenly became possessed by something because according to them he took a complete 180 on his beliefs, rebelled against his Father, and fell." she tried to hint at what was going on without saying it.

"That wasn't included in the-" Ella trailed off.

"It is because the dudes writing all of it down accidentally made the old name Lucifer went by before he fell into an entirely new angel." Mazikeen scoffed.

"Really?" she perked up. "Which one?"

The demon bit her lip, trying to gauge how much damage would be done with that information.

"You can tell us, you know." Dan stated eventually. "We're flock, are we not?"

"You are," Maze nodded. "But Lucifer doesn't like to talk about some things."

Linda nodded. "He likes to deflect and avoid topics." she agreed.

"But," the demon nodded in acknowledgment to the doctor, "I think I could tell you."

Chloe straightened her back. She was always interested in new information on her partner, but at the same time, she didn't look up from her mission of trying to track down Lucifer. "What is it?" she urged.

"All right," Maze bit her lip as if she expected to be attacked for saying this. "His name was Samael."

"Samael." Ella's voice echoed the demon's as her eyes widened when she recognized the name. "He's Lucifer?"

The demon sighed. "He's not considered to be. It's probably why he was written in as a separate angel actually. Most of them consider Samael and Lucifer to separate beings that did not exist at the same time. All because Samael was the perfect little angel-child in the Silver City until, of course, he 'died' when he started planning a rebellion after learning some things about the way it is run up there that he didn't really like. He wanted to be free."

Dan winced. "Ouch. No wonder he hates them so much."

Linda nodded. "That's just the tip of the iceberg." she groaned.

Maze smirked a bit. She had successfully gotten them away from that sensitive topic without spilling all the beans.

Amenadiel came out of his prayer and leapt up.

"Do you have anything?" Chloe was desperate. According to Amenadiel, Lucifer would be in intense pain, and she wanted to limit that pain if at all possible. Though, by now, that was probably impossible.

"Our Father sent all the angels a message." he spoke gravely. "He never does that, and it is considered a bad sign because you know bad things are going to start happening."

Ella looked concerned. "What is it?"

"Despite what Lucifer believes, our Father does not completely control our actions. He sets rough guidelines up, but that's about it." the fallen angel started to explain. "One of those guidelines involves the Apocalypse."

"Oh my God, the Apocalypse is coming." Dan's eyes widened.

Amenadiel sighed. "Not if we can prevent it. It seems like the entire heavenly host is routing for it, but I for one know that Lucifer wants to avoid it if at all possible."

"Well, how do we prevent it?" Chloe inquired. "And what does this have to do with Lucifer's location?"

"There are a series of steps, things that must happen before the Apocalypse. In total, there are one hundred possible steps, but only half of those actually have to be completed in order for the Apocalypse to occur. Our Father sent us this message because enough of the steps have been completed for it to be considered Apocalypse-watch." Amenadiel explained.

Linda looked nervous. "How many have been completed?"

"Five," his voice was grave. "It may not seem like much, but since all of these were done in less than a decade..."

"It's a lot." Dan finished.

"Exactly." the fallen angel gestured to him. "And generally as more and more are completed, the time in between them shortens until all of fifty are done. They are already happening at an alarming rate. Then, of course, Michael and Lucifer have to fight it out."

The therapist looked concerned. "But what does the steps have to do with Lucifer?"

"Lucifer did some of them himself." Amenadiel admitted.

"Why would he break them if he didn't want this to happen?" Chloe inquired.

The fallen angel frowned slightly before responding. "One of the steps completed was Lucifer's rise from Hell. He left the bottomless pit to come here, so that is considered a completed step."

The humans nodded in understanding.

"What are the other ones that were completed?" Ella asked.

"The Whores of Babylon were released, Azrael lost her blade, the Divine Goddess has gone, and the Antichrist has been conceived." the fallen angel winced at the last one.

Chloe's eyes widened. "That means-"

"That the five angels who took Lucifer succeeded?" Amenadiel finished. "Yeah."

Maze growled slightly, biting her lip. She was supposed to be Lucifer's protector, but she has been failing at that recently far too often. "The Antichrist is probably going to end up killing their siblings before they are even born." she groaned, knowing exactly how much that would devastate Lucifer.

"Why is that? And why do you think he'll have several?" Linda inquired curiously.

"Remember all the steps we told you about in order to make an Antichrist?" the demon inquired. "Remember just how much ejaculate was required?"

The humans flinched at the reminder. It must have hurt Lucifer a lot...

"Yes," the therapist's words were shaky.

"It is likely that all of that stuff that was just sitting their in Lucifer's uterus due to the bindings on him fertilized more than one egg." Mazikeen responded.

"Ah," Ella's voice was faint.

The demon continued. "The bindings were needed especially to ensure that the union occurs. You see, the conception of the Antichrist happens once in a lifetime, and they didn't want to risk losing any of the necessary ejaculate."

"Why is it once in a lifetime?" Dan looked shaken.

"Eggs are usually fertilized by only one sperm, yes?" she waited for them to nod. "Not for the Antichrist. That was why they needed the ejaculate from humans, angels, and demons alike. The Antichrist is a mixture of angel, demon, human, and archangel, specifically Lucifer, therefore setting it apart form the rest." she spoke gravely. "It would likely kill the other fledglings due to the large amount of space it would need, much more than the others. And it is much stronger than them." she took a second to sigh. "Lucifer will probably do everything he can to save them all since their loss would devastate him, but he's the Devil, not Jesus or his Father. Miracles aren't really his thing."

Chloe firmly stated. "Now, how can we find Lucifer?"

"Well," Amenadiel sighed. "There was nothing about his disappearance on the frequency, but all the culprits have left and gone back to the Silver City."

"How do we know they didn't take Lucifer with them?" the detective inquired. "I mean, they'd want to watch him, right? To make sure he doesn't lose the Antichrist."

The fallen angel hesitated before he answered her. "I can still sense Lucifer here. Everyone knows that Lucifer would do everything in his power not to miscarry, and they take that for granted. Well, except maybe Habriel, but I don't think he wants to be around him very much. The angels will probably collect the Antichrist once they are born."

The demon glared at him. He had just given another shred of a hint to the humans.

"How do we find him?" the detective was set on her target.

Amenadiel sighed. "We search."

In the mountains, Lucifer was still knocked out. In the realm of Morpheus, he was sure that this was due to the shock of the experience and the pain that somehow followed him here. He appeared to be in Hell, but he knew that he was still on Earth. Lucifer's true form was for some reason shining through, and he couldn't make it go away. Oddly enough, in the dream his stomach lay flat again, almost as if nothing had happened, but the Devil could still feel the heaving breaths he was taking in reality due to lack of oxygen.

Frowning, Satan walked through Hell. It was familiar, but he had no idea why he was here at all, even if it was in his dreams. For some reason, he could hear nothing but his own loud breathing. It was as if everything had fallen silent; there was no screams or anything. The entire area was completely deserted. There were no demons, no tortured souls, only him.

It was unnerving. He took a few more steps before holding his breath to listen to the world around him.

Those few seconds damn near killed him, and Lucifer found that he could not hold his breath for very long. He heaved in more oxygen as he made his way down.

It was silent....until it wasn't. There were a few souls gliding swiftly around a single room, unable to find an exit. Lucifer frowned; human souls couldn't fly. They were lead down here by his sister, so why were these flying?

He stepped forward, taking a closer look before spotting something. All of them had a pair of angel wings on them, and all of them were the size of infants. Lucifer frowned. He couldn't remember ever having a section of Hell where dead infant angels went; in fact, why were they even here? It wasn't like they had sinned something terrible before they came here.

The Devil grew increasingly concerned, and he tried to catch more details about them. All were small and winged, but there was something almost familiar about them.

He knew that angels all produced a distinct aura, and it was possible to recognize another just by it. When Satan examined the aura of the souls of the dead angels, his breath hitched as he happened upon a realization.

Tears stung his eyes, and he was glad that there were no demons or tortured souls to see it. Not all of these were angels. In fact, only four of them were. The rest all had some angel in them, but they were also part demon.

Lucifer swallowed thickly. He recognized each and every one of them whizzing around the room. They were his children. They were the ones that had been killed before they had a chance to live. They never got a chance to be good or bad, so why were there souls down in Hell?

Wait, they weren't actually in Hell, were they? Lucifer knew that all of their souls had been killed down in his pit, so is it possible that none of them made it out? He didn't like this idea. What did they do to deserve this? It was his fault that they were down here.

His fault in particular to the four full-blooded angels flying among their half siblings. Lucifer took a moment to let their aura wash over him; he hadn't felt that since he fell from the Silver City and lost all four of his and Habriel's children upon impact in Hell. He glanced around at them again, identifying them as Tatrasiel, Raduriel, Afriel, and Pamyel.

He nearly sobbed as all of the souls of his lost children overwhelmed him. What sort of cruel torture was this? Why was he seeing them here now, and why didn't he see them before? Were they actually here or were they just figments of his imagination?

The Devil woke up with a start. The first thing he noticed was the wetness that was slowly seeping into his pants. He frowned, wondering what the Hell it was. It wasn't like he could get anywhere close to seeing it after all.

He frowned slightly as he realized that for the first time in a very long time he had received a prayer from someone not named Amenadiel. It was from his Father. He scoffed at it but looked at it anyway.

His Father said that the Antichrist had been conceived. Lucifer glanced at his heavily bloated belly again and sighed, so that was what the wetness meant. The Antichrist had been conceived, so the bindings his brothers had put in place held no purpose. As a result, the ejaculate that had collected in his abused uterus was slowly starting to come out.

The Devil breathed a sigh of relief. That meant that all he had to do was wait for it to go down enough that his wings might be able to support him. His heat had severely limited his body, and he found that his access to the prayer frequency to be severely dulled. He could receive some, like he just had from his Father, but his ability to send any was temporarily removed. The only good thing that had happened was that he had found out that his wings could actually move now without intense pain.

He groaned slightly as he though about how long it would be until the huge swell in his stomach goes down enough for him to attempt to get back to his flock.

But should he? He was obviously out of range of any humans on this mountain, so it wasn't like any more souls were going to be damned. If he went out to try to find them himself, he could very well fall prey to their crazed minds again.

A cold breeze whipped past him, and he attempted to pull down his shirt to limit his distended abdomen's exposure to the elements. It didn't end very well and just rode back up on him. Groaning, he rubbed the taut skin on his bulbous belly. He desperately wished to be with his flock, especially in his time of need, but he knew he didn't deserve it. Not if it meant more souls being damned. He already caused enough of them to lose the ability to go to the Silver City....

He was sure that he still looked like he was pregnant with at least six children at this current time. Frowning, he wondered exactly what effect those two extra humans would cause. They had told him that it would be a year's worth of agony, but if all of it was coming out now, what affect would it have? Was the excess enough to crush some of his vital organs or....

Was it enough to have made an impact on his grace?

Frowning, he scanned his grace. It seemed to be functioning properly though it was blatantly obvious that he had just conceived a few children. His grace had to replicate small parts of itself and combine with the other angels' graces in order to create the Antichrist. He bit his lip and kept searching. It was a bit dull on power, but he contributed that to the fact that it was his mating season, and he was in heat still even if it didn't really look like it. Satan knew that the fiery heat pains were probably going to come back when the pressure in his greatly bloated, swollen belly died down a bit.

He nearly snorted. Life was horrible cycle.

Even so, the Devil continued to search his grace for any damage that could have been caused by the excess weight, volume, and pressure caused by those two humans. All he could find was one area that seemed to be almost dying. It was a very concerning thing to see, and it was obvious it had spread a little from its original location. The two humans wouldn't actually cause his grace to self-destruct, would it?

No, that couldn't be it. It was written that anything to excessive added during the creation of the Antichrist would cause him immense pain for a year, not kill him. He'd have to ask Amenadiel about it.

He rubbed his swollen belly again in an effort to get rid of some of the burning pain that came with stretching a body part too far, but he found that he could only reach so far. The Devil groaned again; now he really wished he was not alone here.

The Devil rested both of his arms on top of his belly as he thought about his flock members. They obviously would have noticed his disappearance, so were they looking for him? He desperately hoped they were, but a naughty section of his brain told him that they had all gone home to Los Angeles instead.

They wouldn't actually do that to him, right? They wouldn't just abandon him in his time of need. They had gone through so much together, and Amenadiel trusted them enough to include them into the flock.

But hadn't Amenadiel also abandoned him before? Who says that he wouldn't do so again? He had left the Devil all alone during his many millennia in Hell where his heats were a horrible cycle of violent rapes. He never came to help him stop the demons from attacking him, and he never came to help him through any of his pregnancies down in Hell. He had only recently started meeting some of his half angel, half demon nieces and nephews. Hell, he had only met Lilith twice in his entire life, and she was the one he brought around almost everywhere!

He smiled slightly as he thought of his daughter. Lilith was a lot like Trixie in some ways, only she was less.....human. That's the word. She was half angel, half demon, but she was one of the sweetest, most caring girls he had ever met.

And it wasn't like he was biased at all or anything.

But if his flock had truly abandoned him, he would never be able to introduce Lilith to Trixie. This saddened him slightly, and he closed his eyes. The only sensory information his brain received for nearly five minutes was the sound of his heaving breaths, the feeling of the ejaculate flowing out of his uterus, and the pain that came with being filled passed his capacity.

He rubbed his stomach again as he wished it would get done faster, but he knew that he was going to be stuck here for a while. Sighing, the Devil tried to right himself, but he found that his center of gravity was so changed by the presence of his huge, heavily bloated belly that he nearly fell over almost immediately.

Groaning slightly, he let himself slide slowly back down the tree to the grassy floor beneath him.

His mind wandered back to the topic of the souls of his dead children in Hell as he once again placed his arms on his belly to rest. Were they actually down there or was it some cruel trick? He bit his lip nervously. What would he do if they were actually down there? It would be near impossible to deliver them to the place where they belonged, and he doubted any of them would be welcomed there anyway. Well, maybe Pamyel, Afriel, Tatrasiel, and Raduriel would be, but the rest didn't stand a chance. They were innocent, yet they were in Hell.

He felt bitter. Why did his Father always let these things happen? He controlled everything anyway, so why did he have to be so cruel to his children in particular?

He nearly laughed. If Dr. Linda could see inside his head right now, he held no doubt that they would be having a very, very long session right now. Probably one of those 'family' sessions to with all the people who were close to him there to see his most vulnerable side laid out in front of him.

He really hoped she never made him do one of those, but then again, the Devil wasn't even sure if his flock was still there for him.

Oh well, he leaned his head against the bark of the tree. Soon, he would know what would become of him, but first things first. He had to wait to be somewhat mobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an opinion on how many children you want Lucifer to have, please tell me! ;)


	7. Time Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is back, but the flock still has to worry about stopping the Apocalypse. Oh, and worry about Lucifer's pregnancy, mental state, and self-destructing grace. But no big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. Sorry if anyone is ooc. Any OCs won't be main characters unless people want them to be.

Lucifer stayed in that spot for a few more days. His heat was almost over as he could imagine, but after a while, the pressure in his abdomen decreased enough that his body started sending out hormones again to give him the fiery pains of heat. Just perfect. It was as if his body wanted to be continually raped, which to be honest, it probably did.

But that didn't mean that he had to like it. He had spent the last few days sitting against the tree, only getting up to see if the swell in his bloated belly had gone down enough for him to move. It remained huge and bulbous for a very long time, but Lucifer had found that he was good at waiting. After all, that was one thing he did in Hell a lot.

Other people probably wouldn't necessarily agree on that statement however. According to them, whenever Lucifer was left alone for long enough, he started brooding. Lucifer knew this, but that didn't make him bad at waiting, did it?

Whatever. All he had thought about for the last few days was the betrayal he felt from Pathiel, Zuriel, Semsapiel, Ambriel, and especially Habriel, his dead unborn children whose souls may or may not be trapped in Hell, the possibility that his flock abandoned him, the discomfort at having his skin drawn taut over his heavy belly for days, his self-destructing and very painful grace, and the fact that this pregnancy could end in some of his children dying and another being kidnapped by his brothers.

So yeah, everything was perfectly fine in Lucifer's book. The detective had never come in range, so Lucifer was honestly getting a bit desperate. He heaved himself to his feet again, using the tree as a support, to see if he could attempt to make it back to his flock. The swelling had gone down exponentially over the last few days, but that had left the area around him quite wet with all the stuff he didn't want to think about.

He let go of the tree experimentally and found that he could finally keep his balance if he adjusted his footing. Wonderful. He pulled his shirt down in hopes that it wouldn't ride up and moved his hands to find the zipper and button of his pants.

The Devil could still feel some fluid flowing out of him in between his legs; as time went on, the rate at which it left became faster and faster. He smirked slightly; it must have taken a little bit of time for all the bindings to come off. He forced the zipper up slowly but surely, and the fluid came out at a faster rate. He frowned; had the action of pulling a zipper up really compressed his abdomen that much? The familiar pain from being overstuffed kicked up again, and he groaned.

He supposed it was only logical, really. These clothes were made for a man with a slender sort of body type, and Lucifer really didn't have that right now. Sighing, he muscled the button into place as well. Running a hand along his distended belly, he could feel where the waistline cut into his abdomen. The pain was searing him.

Lucifer frowned slightly as the rate at which the fluids exited increased. Groaning, he realized that he may have to wait a little while more for it to slow into something more manageable. After all, it would be very awkward to fly with enough liquid flowing out of him that it could be a fucking river.

Satan raised an eyebrow at his thoughts; had he just cursed internally? The f-bomb too. Sensational. An interesting yet peculiar development.

He shifted a little bit more, pulling the shirt down again and bending over when he felt more of that excruciating pain. It was combined with his heat pains, but it wasn't the same. This one was felt everywhere, and Lucifer groaned, forcing himself to keep a straight posture until it passed. He frowned; did his action of bending over cause some more of his grace to self-destruct?

The Devil had found that over the last few days whenever he moved and accidentally crushed his abdomen (like he had while bending over and while fixing his pants just now) his grace would punish him swiftly for such an action by attempting to blow up in his face.

Lucifer scowled briefly. He knew that it was written that he would suffer intense pain, but what if that was only if he followed those conditions set out? If he were to continue doing things that his wounded grace obviously didn't like, would it eventually kill him?

He grumbled slightly and hoped that wasn't true since that would serious limit his ability to do things after a while.

After about thirty minutes, he felt the rate at which the fluid left him slow once more, but it never truly stopped. Smirking slightly, he flapped his wings experimentally. This was going to be fun. He rubbed his abused belly absentmindedly. The pants were no longer so tight, and the imprint had gone, Lucifer could only imagine that it had forced more of the fluid to be gone. The Devil pulled his shirt down again and found that they no longer rode up immediately.

He smiled victoriously and imagined typing out "Yay " on his phone. He reminded himself to thank his brother for fixing his once-atrophied muscles, but he decided against it. Thanking him would lead to the smug bastard smirking around him for ages.

Lucifer paused in his actions. He was still in heat, and his pheromones were still working. But it wasn't like anyone had come up and raped him here, so he must be out of their range. If he moved again, he may be in range, and he didn't want to damn anyone else. Should he wait it out?

But what if his flock is looking for a sign like that to come collect him? Lucifer really didn't know what to do.

Back with the rest of the flock, they were starting to panic. It had been several days, and there were no reports from any city about the people being driven sex-crazy.

All in all, they were at a loss.

"What should we try to do next?" Dan downed his cup of coffee.

The entire flock had staked out the plane since it technically was still theirs for the rest of the week. Little did they know, Lucifer was painfully close and only slightly out of reach.

Mazikeen shrugged. "It's possible that he stayed at wherever those angel dicks dropped him. If there are no reports, he is clearly out of range and not being raped, so he may just be waiting it out."

Chloe looked worried. "But wouldn't he be exposed to the elements? I doubt the angels took him somewhere nice."

The demon only shrugged.

"And he'd have to deal with the aftermath all by himself." Linda voiced her own concern.

"Yeah, well do you have an idea to find him?" she grit out.

Amenadiel looked up. "I might have an idea."

"Speak, angel boy."

"I have been contacting our siblings in an effort to try to track him, but as you can imagine, it isn't going so well. Habriel, Zuriel, Pathiel, Semsapiel, and Ambriel even laughed at me when I asked them to tell me where they dropped him." the fallen angel looked annoyed.

"Those dicks." Chloe breathed out in annoyance, and the rest of the group nodded.

Amenadiel continued, "I have not been able to get much, but Azrael did tell me that he isn't dead."

"Obviously," Mazikeen looked annoyed.

"And she did tell me that she briefly heard a little bit from him on the frequency before he was cut out from it." he hesitated. "It was after our Father made his message. Az said that he didn't say anything, but he did radiate an annoyed feeling. She said she might be able to track his location."

"And can she?" Ella inquired.

Amenadiel nodded. "Probably, but of course she said she was super busy and can't do it right now."

"Is what she is doing more important than her brother?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"No," he frowned.

"Then, why can't she come over here?" the detective was growing annoyed and angry.

The fallen angel scowled slightly. "She's super mad at him because he threw her precious blade into the Void about a week ago."

"Wasn't that one of the steps to the Apocalypse?" Linda inquired.

Amenadiel confirmed this. "Yes. The time between them is already alarmingly short, don't you agree? Though, Azrael lost her blade when Uriel took it, so it wasn't really Lucifer who completed that one."

Chloe looked frustrated. "Is there anyone else who can pinpoint Lucifer's location?"

"Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel may be able to." the fallen angel frowned. "There are some of Lucifer's children who may be more likely to help, but they wouldn't be able to get into the frequency. They just might...know. Some can sense him if they got that gene." Amenadiel offered.

Mazikeen sat up. "So we're bringing them in now?"

"Not any of the ones we can't trust." the fallen angel answered. "But I do believe that it will be beneficial to get some backup. After all, we don't know if any angels are still hanging around Lucifer, and for some reason, we still can't sense him."

The demon crossed her legs. "All right, which ones are we bringing?"

"Wait, you are going to bring some of his kids?" Ella couldn't help but feel excited.

Amenadiel nodded. "They may stay for a little while afterwards."

"I'm thinking we should go for a girls' night." Mazikeen smirked a bit. "You know, we could get Kali. She's good at finding him. And maybe Lilith too 'cause she'd be so disappointed if she were left behind."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "How would they even get here? Aren't they in....Hell?" she hesitated on the last word.

Maze nodded. "It isn't really that hard to bring them up if we want to. Summoning rituals exist, remember?" she smirked a bit.

"I'll go get started on that." Amenadiel left the plane.

"Don't do it in public!" Dan called out, and the fallen angel just waved him off.

Linda pursed her lips, putting down her phone and not looking at the news anymore. "What are we going to do now?"

Ella shrugged. "Hope that Lucifer's daughter can find him?"

"Her name is Kali." Mazikeen mentioned absentmindedly. "She looks much more like him than most of the others, you know. Same dark hair, same eyes. Her skin is a bit darker though." she shrugged. "And she recently learned how to pole dance."

Chloe snorted a bit. "Is she like Lucifer in more ways?" she inquired curiously.

The demon shrugged. "You could say that. She dresses like me most of the time and loves sex."

The flock members simply looked amused at this.

"Maze..." Linda started to look concerned. "How do you think Lucifer will take this entire thing?"

She shrugged. "I'm not in his head. Maybe he'll take it like all the other incidents, maybe not."

The therapist nodded in understanding. "Should we get ready for the plane to take off?" it hadn't moved in days.

"Why would we do that?" this was Ella.

"If Lucifer comes back, he'll still be in his heat, right?" she reminded.

Ella understood. "Right....but what if she can't find him?"

"We will have to try something else." Dan interjected.

Meanwhile, Kali rose from Amenadiel's little summoning. Her little sister, Lilith, was also there.

"Amenadiel." Kali greeted him.

The fallen angel nodded in acknowledgement. "Kali."

"What are Lilith and I doing here?"

"Your Father's heat has taken a turn for the worse. He's missing, and we can't find him." Amenadiel explained.

Kali bit her lip. "And why is Lilith here for a mission like that?"

"She would feel left behind if she didn't come, wouldn't she? Plus, Lucifer has been meaning to introduce her to someone up here for a while." he shrugged.

"Very well." the half demon narrowed her eyes. "I heard that a watch was set out for the Apocalypse. Pray tell, what has been done to my Father this time?"

Amenadiel wondered how he should say this to his niece. "He's been impregnated with the Antichrist." He decided that blatant was the best option.

Kali scowled. "Of course. I heard about it in Hell. May I assume that other children are on their way as well?"

Amenadiel thought this over. "Maybe, but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Her eyes glittered with menace. "And why is that?"

"The Antichrist will be strong, powerful, and most importantly, larger than the average fetus. They could kill their siblings before they are even born. Also, some of your uncles have said that they would kill them and take the Antichrist away."

Kali nodded. She didn't like this. "Lilith has always been thrilled when she figured out that our Father is pregnant again. Shall I warn her or send her back?"

Amenadiel shook his head. "We're going to try everything we can to stop those things from happening."

"You better." she straightened a little. "I will, of course, assist with this if you so need it."

"Thank you," the fallen angel thanked the half demon who appeared to be around twenty-two.

Kali paused for a moment. "I can smell him."

"Can you?" Amenadiel looked relieved. "May you go get him?"

She nodded briefly and spread her wings. They were not white like her father's, but they were black in color. The half demon took off in the direction of the mountains.

"Where is Kal going?" Lilith asked and looked up from where she was examining an Earth flower.

"To collect your Father." Amenadiel stood up. "Follow me, Lils. There is someone your Father wants you to meet."

She bounced up. "Who?"

"A little human girl named Trixie." The fallen angel explained.

"Okay!" Lilith bounced towards a plane.

Amenadiel chuckled. "Wrong plane, Lils."

She took a 180 and moved back to where she started. "Where is the human?"

The fallen angel sighed. "Trixie." He corrected.

"Yes, her." The half demon looked genuinely excited.

"This way," Amenadiel steered her in the correct direction.

Kali flew all the way to the mountain without stopping. She understood what the coming of the Antichrist meant; it meant the Apocalypse. Which is one thing she knew for certain her father wanted to avoid.

Landing on the level she knew her Father was at, she used her nose again to get a precise location. Her nose was very important to her as it made her one of the best trackers in Hell, even if her sense of smell was given to her by one of her Father's rapists.

Now, where could he be? She trudged through the undergrowth, making sure not to step on any roots and trip herself.

Eventually, she found a little clearing with a prominent tree on it. There, she found her Father, resting in a puddle of his rapists' ejaculate. His belly was bloated, but Kali knew that it used to be a lot worse. Probably at least fifteen times worse. Here, at least he could button his pants and pull down his shirt. Right after the rapes? Never in a million years would that have worked.

"Father?" Kali made her way into the clearing.

Lucifer turned his head to her. "Kal?"

"Yes," she waved. "Are you able to stand?"

The Devil nodded. The swelling had gone down some more over the last few hours, and he slowly heaved himself into a standing position.

"Why are you here, Kal?" his question was genuine.

"What do you mean? I'm rescuing you! Amenadiel got me here when they had tried everything to find you." The half demon got closer to her Father and stowed her wings for now.

Satan sighed. "Kal, I'm in heat. If I go back there, more people will be damned." secretly, he was overjoyed to hear that his flock had not completely given up on him.

"Yes, but what if they come back while you are sitting here and twiddling your thumbs? You're an omega in heat without a life partner. Ripe for the picking!" Kali brought up.

"Well, I suppose so, but why would any of them do that? They're too disgusted by me." Lucifer responded.

His daughter rolled her eyes. "Father, some would probably come and rape you for laughs. Imagine what would have happened if they had revealed your location and wanted to make a game about which person could make the Devil's belly burst." she raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, torture? I know that both you and me know that they would do that if they really wanted to."

The Devil swallowed hard. She was right; he wouldn't put it past them. For a short while during his rape, he actually thought that Habriel might have continued just to see him in more and more pain until he finally popped open like a super large bubble gum bubble. The thought of this made him nervous. He could still come back....

"See?" Kali put a hand on his shoulder. "The safest place is with your flock."

Lucifer nodded. "All right." he rubbed his belly again and wished that it would go down some time around now.

The half demon laughed at his misery. "Couldn't you, I don't know, just will it away?"

The Devil confirmed this.

"Do that, will you? There'll be plenty of time to be huge later on." Kali teased.

"You heard?"

"About the Antichrist? Yeah. I hope they all survive this. We haven't gotten any new siblings since you and Maze came up here and started using those planes." the half demon pouted. "You did still get raped though, didn't you?"

Lucifer nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. It appears that it took my body a heat cycle or two to adjust to Earth." he willed the extra ejaculate away and breathed a sigh of relief when all the pressure faded.

Kali smiled a bit. "You ready to come back now?"

"Just a minute." the Devil bent over slightly to get a bit of dirt off of his pants. Instantly, he nearly doubled over in pain as his grace beat itself up again.

"Dad?" the half demon made her eyes go wide. She had never seen that before. "What was that?"

Lucifer groaned. "Habriel had a bit of fun going over the limit for the Antichrist."

"He's a bastard. What did it do?" she was super concerned as she almost never saw her invincible father go down like this.

"My grace is self destructing every time a crush my abdomen to do something." the Devil grew annoyed.

Kali winced. "Ow. You want the rack?"

Lucifer laughed. "Maybe a bit later, darling. I'd rather use my freedom and mobility while I still have it." he took a twig out of one of his wings. "Bloody hell. Nature and I have not been mixing well these last few days."

"I can imagine." the half demon took her Father by the hand and led him over to the edge of the mountain. "Can you fly?"

"I should be able to." the Devil's eyes twinkled. "But if I fall, catch me please?"

Kali put a finger to her chin in fake contemplation. "I don't know..."

"Do it for your unborn siblings?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, all right. Only for them."

Father and daughter spread their wings in unison and launched themselves off the mountain. Lucifer let out a laugh as he felt the feeling of flight, something he had not felt since the day he cut his wings off. The two soared through the sky, and the Devil never wanted this to end. 

Back on the plane, Amenadiel entered with Lilith.

"Are you Lilith?" Ella was the first to notice her, and the rest of the adults turned their attention toward her as well. Trixie would have, but she wasn't there right now.

"Yes," she responded. "You are....human. Is this one Trixie?" Lilith asked hopefully.

Amenadiel laughed. "No, she is your size."

The half demon nodded in understanding.

"I'm Ella." she corrected with a smile on her face.

Lilith clapped her hands together. "Oh! The Catholic one who believes that Daddy is a method actor."

Ella beamed. He talked about her to his children? How sweet! "Yes! Do you know anyone else?"

The four thousand year old child nodded. "That's Maze. She has all these cool toys and stuff."

Maze waved at her a little before going back to sharpening her blade, causing the humans to look at her in shock. What? She had a soft spot for Lucifer's offspring!

"This one is Linda." She ran up to her. "She's Daddy's therapist. Cause he has issues."

Linda looked vaguely amused. "I wouldn't say that, but-"

"Oh, don't worry! He told me that himself. He said that he tells you things, and you give him advice that he usually ignores for a while before doing. And you once told him that his sandwich was Hitler." Lilith beamed.

Ella snorted a bit. "You told him what?"

"I asked him what he did with Hitler in Hell." Linda admitted.

The child grinned and made her way over to the detective. "You're Chloe!!! A detective for the LAPD. Daddy's weak around you, but he sticks around anyway because he likes you this much!" she held her arms out wide as if to describe it. "He gets heart eyes when he talks to you."

"Does he now?" Chloe smiled a little bit at that, getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Mhmm. I think he'd jump right back into Hell if something happened to you that he couldn't fix." She spoke truthfully.

The detective breathed out a bit.

"He's already done that, Lils." Maze gestured with her knife downwards. "Had to get a formula out of one of the spirits. He got stuck in a torture room though."

"Oh." Lilith moved to Dan. "You're Dan. Detective Douche." she finished concisely.

Dan brought his hand to his face and sighed. He really expected nothing less. "Yup. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

She grinned. "You don't seem like a douche."

Dan smirked a bit. Victory.

Lilith turned to Amenadiel. "Where is the one called Trixie? Daddy spoke of her. She is the detective's spawn."

The fallen angel pointed to other room, and Lilith nodded, moving towards it and going to go make a new friend.

"She's adorable!" Ella grinned as soon as she left.

Just then, Kali came rushing in with the Devil. The plane immediately started to take off before the humans outside could get to them.

"Lucifer!" Chloe sounded incredibly relieved.

"Detective!" Lucifer beamed as the two of them stowed their wings.

Dan allowed himself a smile. "Hey, dick. Where have you been?"

"Some mountain." Lucifer brushed this aside. "Unimportant now."

Linda greeted him. "So...Antichrist?"

The Devil nodded. "Amenadiel heard our Father, then? Tch. I never thought I'd see the day where he went from the controller of all to a pregnancy test." He rolled his eyes.

Kali stepped forward. "Father, I must return to Hell briefly to sort out some problems. The lesser demons are acting up."

"Liar, liar, slutty dress on fire." Mazikeen copied the Devil's old quote without knowing it.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at this. "Really, Maze? I know that half her hide is exposed, but-"

"No, she is right. Though it wasn't a lie. The problems I have to sort out is an unfinished bitch fight, and the lesser demon is Abaddon." Kali admitted.

The Devil looked unimpressed. "You're having a bitch fight with Abaddon?"

"Yes. And I was winning too until someone summoned me." she glared at Amenadiel.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Kali laughed. "Why? Because he insulted you! He heard about the Antichrist and said that he was disappointed he didn't get to you first because he totally would have made you his bitch!" she growled furiously.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Did he actually say that or did you infer from his words?"

"He didn't use the same wording I did, but-" the half demon was cut off.

"See? It was just your imagination. Abaddon knows the difference between right and wrong." Satan sighed.

Kali frowned. "But his words still held the same meaning!"

Lucifer did not look convinced, and the humans understood what was meant when they were told that the Devil believed his children could do no wrong. They all felt sick since they realised that what she had said was probably true.

She groaned, frustrated. "Amenadiel, they went over the limit."

Amenadiel's eyes flew wide. "They did?" he rushed forward to his baby brother. "Where is the pain?"

Lucifer looked unimpressed. "Brother, it is not physical."

"Did they go over the guidelines for the Antichrist?" Chloe remembered the conversation. "The one that said that you would suffer indescribable pain for the entire year if they went over?" she looked worried.

The Devil nodded. "I believe the problem lies in the strain it put on my grace more than anything."

"Grace?" Dan inquired.

"Angel soul." Lucifer waved it off.

The fallen angel raised an eyebrow. "And what did it do?"

"It has gone kamikaze." Kali described. "It is going down, and it will destroy everything with it."

"Really?" Amenadiel looked worried. "I need to see it, Lucifer. I might be able to help before it either turns you into a drooling mess or kills you."

"It can do that?" Chloe sucked a breath in.

The fallen angel sighed. "What do you think would happen if the human soul was killed? In some circumstances, the human would die. In others, they would be brain dead. It is similar for the situation he is describing."

The humans looked nervous and worried.

"Now," Amenadiel turned to Lucifer. "I understand that this pain is not constant since you wouldn't be so coherent if it was. What causes it?"

"Any form of pressure on the abdomen." Lucifer responded. "Meaning, no hugs around that area."

Ella sighed. "All right, but you better believe that I will make it up afterword. Around the neck is fair play though, right?"

The Devil frowned. "I guess...."

"Okay!" she brightened slightly.

Amenadiel got his attention again. "I need you to let me see the damage."

Lucifer scowled. "I'm telling you about it, no reason to torture me."

"What torture?" Linda inquired.

"Viewing another's soul or grace is quite painful for the person." he explained.

The therapist stopped questioning after that.

"But I need to view the damage, so I know how much we have to force him not to crush his abdomen. All of this since being hugged and bending over would be enough to bring him lots of pain and slowly kill him. And we have to make sure he doesn't kill it too quickly since it has to last a year, and it will get progressively harder to avoid crushing it due to the fact that he is pregnant."

"Right." Ella looked very concerned.

Chloe took initiative. "Lucifer...." she gave him a look.

The fire from his heat kicked up again. "All right, fine! Just give me something to muffle my screams. And restrain me. We would not want dear Amenadiel to get kicked in his manhood, now would we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all have an opinion about how many children you want Lucifer to have, please tell me! Ends soon. ;)  
> No opinion - 1  
> Somewhere four to six - 1


	8. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flock tries to move forward and deal with the situation at hand. Our darling Luci is not a happy camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, and I apologize if anyone is out of character. Some things I get from Supernatural. By the way, I've decided how many kids Luci'll have this time. *winks* Will be revealed shortly! Thanks to those who gave me their opinion.

"Can we do this later?" Lucifer felt particularly whiny right then.

Amenadiel shook his head. "That would not be a wise course of action; we need to know how much damage is done already."

The Devil narrowed his eyes. "And traumatize the humans? Especially Beatrice? Because you know I'll scream bloody murder if you do it."

Chloe looked worried. "How much pain would be involved?"

Lucifer didn't answer her question. "I need something to bite down on, so I don't cause all the glass to shatter. Since we're in a plane, it would be unfortunate if the windows went."

Mazikeen came up with some metallic looking restraints with all these weird symbols covering it, and the humans assumed that they were their to keep the archangel in place.

"You want me to strap down your wings too?" she asked once Lucifer had laid down on a bed, and she started trapping his wrists in the metallic restraints.

Satan sighed. "Fine. Kali, could you stay with Lilith and Beatrice?"

Kali nodded. "Yes, I can watch them." she left the room.

"Thank you," Lucifer let his head fall on the pillow, not looking forward to what was about to happen.

"How painful is this?" the detective rephrased her question.

Amenadiel glanced at her. "Very. Hopefully I can find the problem quickly and get out."

"Please be quick then." Ella spoke up.

"I'll try." he reassured.

Dan and Linda both looked nervous in the background.

When Maze finished immobilizing all six of the Devil's limbs she moved away from Satan. Chloe swallowed heavily. She had never seen her partner stuck in that position before. It made him look weak and vulnerable, and that was not the Lucifer she knew.

"I'm sorry, brother." Amenadiel approached him and handed him a leather belt to put in his mouth.

"Stop talking and get this over with please." Lucifer growled out.

The fallen angel turned to the humans. "By the way, what I'm about to do will not put any pressure on his abdomen as I will be using the spiritual plane, and since this involves high concentration, please don't interrupt me."

The humans nodded.

"We'll try our best to limit the distractions." Dan stated.

"We will still be surprised with whatever you have to do." Linda inputted quickly.

Amenadiel thanked them.

"Hello?" Lucifer shifted in his restraints. "The Devil is still here you know."

"All right." the fallen angel placed his hand on the Devil's abdomen.

An orangish sort of light poured out from that area when Amenadiel's arm went further in, and it looked as if the fallen angel had impaled the Devil. Lucifer grit his teeth and yelled out horrendously as the orange light traveled up through his body towards his head. Amenadiel's face was one of concentration as if he were reading a newspaper instead of impaling his younger brother.

"Amena-" Chloe silenced her alarmed shout when she remembered the warning.

"Oh my God." Linda whispered as Lucifer screamed a bit more.

Ella winced. "That has got to hurt." she really wanted to give Lucifer a big hug after this was done, but she knew that that would probably cause him more pain than it was worth.

Dan's eyes were wide, and he looked into the other room where the two children and Kali were. Could they hear this? He knew that Kali and Lilith were probably accustomed to such pained screams, but he knew that Trixie would probably freak out if she heard it.

Lucifer screamed louder than before, and his back arched off the bed. He threw his head back.

After the longest minute in Chloe's life, Amenadiel's hand finally left Lucifer's body, leaving the Devil panting heavily. He was collapsed on the bed.

"Lucifer!" Chloe finally let out as Maze moved to release his six limbs.

"Yes?" he groaned.

"Are you okay?" she knelt by his head.

Lucifer pursed his lips. "Technically, but you are always welcome to kiss it better."

Chloe let out a short laugh. "Yeah, you're okay."

Ella voiced her concern. "That couldn't have been good for the baby."

"The only stress his actions caused was on my grace. They already split from my grace, so they should be fine." the Devil rubbed his wrists and sat up.

"But what about the stress it put on your body?" she inquired.

Lucifer hesitated a moment. "They're fine."

"Wait...how do you know? Is it like super cool angel mojo?" Ella pressed.

The Devil looked at her weirdly for a couple of moments before responding. "....Something like that."

Linda interrupted this interesting interaction. "Amenadiel, what are the results?"

Dan finally turned from where he was staring at the wall, and the others shifted as well. Lucifer, however, frowned.

"His grace is destroying itself, but the damage so far has not become life-threatening." Amenadiel responded. "Far from it, in fact, but we want to keep as much of it alive as possible, so the regeneration time after his pregnancy is minimal. Other than the destruction, the only damage I could see was the fading scars from where your grace split to create your children's."

"Interesting." came Lucifer's bland reply.

The fallen angel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Also, may I ask that you limit the scenarios where your abdomen may be crushed?"

"Are you giving me permission to not wear a seat belt?"

"No. I'm asking you to not do things that could crush your stomach. Like sex and dangerous stunts." Amenadiel retorted.

Lucifer scowled. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Anything else." the fallen angel smirked at his brother's misery.

Satan continued to scowl for a bit longer and looked away from the other angel. He seriously needed a drink.

"I know what you are thinking now." Amenadiel continued. "We need to create a list of things you aren't allowed to do until your pregnancy is over."

"And what am I thinking?" he was not a happy camper.

The elder brother sighed before saying. "The first things added to the list were no sex or dangerous situations. Anything that'll crush your abdomen. Now, I'm adding no alcohol, drugs, or smoking."

"Amenadiel!" Lucifer shouted in protest.

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea." Ella voiced her thoughts. "I don't know about angels or demons, but human children can be affected really badly by those things while they are still in the womb."

The Devil grumbled a bit. "Fine." He did not lie, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Banning sex is just cruel." Mazikeen gaped.

"It's for his own good." Amenadiel replied.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "He's still in heat. You know that, right?"

"It's for his own good." he repeated.

"Now that you've banned ninety percent of my personality, shall we move on?" Lucifer cynically smiled.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. "You're being melodramatic. Surely, you can find other things to do? Since I know your detective won't let you do anything but paperwork..." he glanced at her with a hard expression.

"Of course. It's too dangerous," Chloe agreed.

"Detective!" the Devil knew that he was going to be bored for a very long time.

Just then, the door opened again. It was Kali, followed by an army of two children.

"Lucifer!" Trixie said excitedly as Lilith shouted "Daddy!" and both came running up to him.

"Hold on." Kali caught both of them by the back of their clothes. "Any restrictions?"

Amenadiel nodded. "We are avoiding putting pressure on his abdomen when possible."

The half demon sighed. "Sorry guys. I don't think hugging will be allowed for a while."

"We can do it around the neck." Lilith slipped from her sister's grasp and ran up to the bed. She climbed on it and threw her arms around her Father's neck.

"Hello, child." Lucifer acknowledged her.

Trixie was let go of after this, and she gripped Satan tight from the other direction. Around the neck, of course.

"Daddy, is it true that they are trying to start the Apocalypse?"

"Yes, Lilith."

The half demon looked frightened for a short while.

Lucifer sighed. "I will ensure that that step is not one of the ones completed."

Amenadiel, Mazikeen, Lilith, and Kali all knew what he was referring to. The rest, however, did not.

"Which step?" Ella looked nervous.

The Devil grimaced. "One of the possibilities for a step is to murder my child."

Linda covered her mouth. "Who wrote these?"

Her question remained unanswered.

"But she's such a sweet girl!" Ella looked shocked.

"And she's my daughter."

She nodded. "Well, yeah, but why would the kill their niece?"

"Why would the through their brother out?" Lucifer made her pause.

"Right..." Ella looked nervous.

Chloe changed the subject, still in shock over the latest reveal. "How much longer do you think your heat will last?"

The Devil shrugged, a bit annoyed at the reminder as he was now feeling those fiery pains again. "A day at most, I imagine."

"That's good." She grinned. "Are we going back to LA?"

"Currently, yes." Amenadiel spoke up.

Turbulence shook the plane momentarily.

"Are those the angels?" Lilith's voice was small.

"Hopefully not, but if it is, they will soon figure out what falling feels like." Lucifer's eyes flashed red at the thought.

Chloe stared into them, and Dan flinched. They had never even seen a glimpse of his true form. Well, Chloe had seen something a while ago, but that was surely her imagination getting the better of her, right?

"So, Lucifer." Ella started conversationally. "Does your angel mojo tell you how many mini-Devils will be running around soon?" she couldn't help but feel excited. Children were always exciting news, and since this was Lucifer, it was almost like hearing that she will be an aunt soon.

"I have a rough estimate, yes, but I won't know for certain until after my heat is finished." the Devil responded.

She grinned. "What's your best guess?"

"My best guess?" Lucifer looked confused. "What would be the point in guessing?"

Linda sighed. "She's excited, Lucifer."

"Oh..." Satan trailed off.

"My best guess based off of the state of his grace would be around five." Amenadiel estimated.

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Five?"

"I know, I actually expected a higher number. I guess my heat is still adjusting to Earth." Lucifer pursed his lips.

His doctor frowned. "Lucifer, I don't think she's shocked because the numbers low. For humans, that number is incredibly high and usually cannot be achieved without medical intervention."

The Devil understood. "Right..."

Mazikeen rolled her eyes. "Angels have extremely high fertility rates. Normal would be around, what, nine?"

"Something like that." Amenadiel responded.

"Oh my God." Dan slowly slid down the wall in shock.

Lucifer sighed dramatically. "Can we not bring him up?"

"Right, sorry." he didn't really mean that apology.

"Five little devils?" Ella laughed. "That sounds like a band name."

"Well, more like an Antichrist, a Nephilim, a half demon, and two angels currently." Satan blandly stated.

Her jaw dropped. "Woah, why do you know so much? Wait, never mind. Angel mojo again. I gotcha." she snapped her fingers in her direction.

Lilith had perked up again. "You're pregnant?" she exclaimed happily. 

"Yes, child." he patted her head.

Her eyes sparkled. "Is that why we're not allowed to hug you like normal people do?"

Lucifer smiled a bit. "Basically, yeah."

She beamed. "Can I stay here? I met a new friend, and Abaddon was being a right jerk down in Hell. And I want to see my new siblings first."

The Devil nodded. "You may stay if you so desire." his eyes narrowed. "And what of Abaddon?"

"He was being really mean." Lilith pouted. "He knew what time of year it was, and he was being mean to you! You weren't even there to defend yourself."

Satan frowned. "What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to procreate in the family." the half demon reported.

"Did he now? Is that what he really said?" he asked patiently.

"Basically." Lilith shrugged.

The Devil continued. "And where were you when you heard this?"

"Near the Labyrinth." she answered.

He sighed. "Lilith, even the best of people hear things there that isn't actually true. The function of the Labyrinth is to show people a worst case scenario."

"But I wasn't in it!"

Lucifer hesitated. "You must have been close enough to be affected."

"She wasn't." Kali interjected. "Abaddon has said things similar to that for millennia in every location in Hell."

The Devil sighed. "Kali, Lilith, your brother would never say that."

"Never to your face." the elder sister retorted.

The humans glanced at each other nervously. Was Abaddon a current threat?

"We'll talk about this later." Lucifer gave up.

"All right." Kali crossed her arms. "As long as Maze can help. She has heard it too."

Satan waved this off.

"I think now would be a good time to release him." Amenadiel pulled his niece off of her father.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because your Daddy hasn't slept since before he needed to be found." the fallen angel explained patiently.

The humans' jaws dropped. That was days ago!

"Lucifer..." Linda started nervously. "That was a long time ago..."

The Devil nodded. "Yes, well I didn't want to fall asleep in the outdoors. I wouldn't know if someone came to get me or not!" he shrugged.

"Lucifer." Chloe rolled her eyes. She stood up and lightly pushed him down by the shoulder. "Sleep now. We might be in LA when you wake."

"Are you offering to join me?" he inquired suggestively.

Amenadiel groaned. "Luci, I literally just made those rules...."

The detective grinned again. "You know what? Why not. You aren't allowed to have your fun, so this might make it a little more bearable."

"You are agreeing to sleep with me?" Lucifer's eyes flew wide, and he grinned, nearly bouncing up and down.

"Yes, sleep. That's it."

The Devil was basically vibrating. "Whatever." he moved to make room for the detective.

"Are you two having a sleepover?" Trixie asked.

"Yes," Chloe actually smiled a bit. Neither of them needed to change as Lucifer's clothes had been chosen by Amenadiel earlier, and he knew that Lucifer would pass out in them. Plus, Chloe had not taken the time to change out of her pajamas while keeping an eye on the news.

Dan herded the little people out of the room, and the adults wisely followed. Though Maze did have a wicked grin.

"He never outlawed sex toys." She reminded them.

"That's out too!" Came the shout of a fallen angel from the other room.

Lucifer and Chloe got underneath the covers of the bed, and Lucifer pulled Chloe closer to him.

"Are you sure that that won't put too much pressure on your stomach?" she inquired as the lights went off.

"If it does, I'll push you off if that makes you feel any better." the Devil breathed.

Chloe snorted. "Kay."

And soon enough, Lucifer was out like a light. Chloe smiled softly at him; he must have been exhausted. She glanced down at his abdomen. Five kids....she pitied his uterus.

But, for now, sleep was their only mission.


	9. Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's heat ends, and the flock moves back to Los Angeles. Lucifer has to figure out what to do about his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Sorry if anyone is OOC.

Ella cracked her neck as the plane started to descend. "Man, am I excited to get to good old terra firma."

Dan voiced his agreement through a mouthful of pudding.

Lucifer was still not a very happy camper. His brother had banned basically everything he would ever want to do, and the excess was not even getting him out of wearing the stupid seat belt. It wasn't like it was enough pressure to cause him the slightest discomfort, but at least he knew where his brother's priorities lie.

Obviously not with his.

The Devil had been thinking a lot lately, more so than usual. Usually he dealt with desires no matter how ridulous they may be, not logic. However, Chloe had given him some insight earlier that day.

She had told him that perhaps LUX wasn't the best place to raise his children. Lucifer scoffed; all of his other children were raised in Hell or the Silver City. In comparison, his night club would probably be a breeze.

The detective had not sounded very convinced when she brought this up. She had also said that it could be dangerous there during his pregnancy.

Lucifer frowned. He knew that some of the people who were regulars were very touchy-feely, especially when drunk, but it wasn't like they would do anything malicious. They may trigger his gracial decay accidentally, but that was bound to happen with increasing frequency over the next year.

When he had told Chloe that he couldn't simply stop LUX for a long time since it was his technical job, she told him to think of it as a maternity leave. Never in his entire life had he been granted this, and to be honest, he wasn't completely comfortable with the notion.

The plane touched down, and thankfully, none of the humans outside were going crazy. The Devil smirked. At least they had gotten through the rest of his heat without any unfortunate incidents. After all, he really didn't want to force souls into Hell.

"-ucifer?" his attention was drawn to Linda.

"Yes?" he acknowledged.

The doctor gave a relieved sigh. "I guess one can get your attention if they say your name often enough. Anyway, do you have a clear idea of how many kids you will be having?"

"Still five."

Ella made excited noises. "Do you know their genders with your angel mojo?"

"Genders don't actually make themselves clear for a while. I'll know when it happens, but I can't predict the future."

"Uriel might have known." Amenadiel gripped the armrest on his chair.

The Devil glared at him. "Yes, but he isn't exactly here right now, is he?" the venom in his voice was clear.

The fallen angel scowled. "You're much more bearable when you're in heat."

"Good to know."

Lilith spoke up from where she was sitting next to Trixie. "Daddy, can I go to school with Trixie?"

Lucifer coughed a bit. "You just got out of Hell; why do you want to go back?"

"I don't want to go to Hell. I want to go to school with Trixie because she is a good human." the half demon persuaded.

"Well...."

"Please?" Lilith bounced up and down a bit. "I promise I won't punish anyone there and get arrested!"

The Devil considered this. "Tempting, but you do realize you would have to try, yes?"

She nodded furiously. "I would like to learn. Proserpine is a horrible tutor."

"She can't be that bad."

"But she is!" Lilith pouted slightly.

Satan thought this over before turning to the detective. "Detective, how do you get a child in a school?"

She looked up from her book. "You enroll them. Meaning, they have to have all sorts of useful information about her."

"Like what?" Lucifer pressed.

"Full legal name, parentage of guardianship, and prior schooling I guess." Chloe replied.

"All right...." he turned to Lilith. "Fine. As long as you check in with me before delivering punishments."

The humans side-eyed him. Was he talking about torturing children?

"What sort of punishments are acceptable?" she inquired.

"No maiming, castrating, torturing, disemboweling, decapitating, stabbing, clawing, slashing, shanking, crushing, impaling, crucifying, murdering, or anything else classified similarly. Though, if you must deliver punishment, may I suggest roasting them?" he listed off.

Lilith cocked her head to the side. "You give me permission to burn a human alive but not kill them?"

Trixie laughed. "Isn't she funny?"

"Yes, very." Lucifer straightened. "It like that, Lilith. Burn someone."

"Is that not what you just said?" the half demon argued.

The Devil sighed. "I mean...oh bloody hell....I mean to punish them with your wit."

"Oh..." Lilith nodded in understanding. "William Shakespeare used to word wit to refer to a dick. Do you wish for me to punish them by making inappropriate dick jokes and sexual innuendos?"

Lucifer leaned forward with sparkling eyes. "If you must."

Chloe's hand hit her face. "The fact that you are just condoned that is not surprising."

"She's sweet, isn't she?" Lucifer let his elbows rest on his knees.

"She is a very sweet girl," the detective agreed. "Not always the most appropriate for the age she appears to be, but sweet nonetheless."

The Devil smiled and stayed in his position a minute longer. Chloe went back to her book.

Satan lowered his abdomen a little bit more and gasped when pain ricocheted through his body once more. He instinctively started to curl up further, but Amenadiel, who was conveniently sitting next to him, grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to sit in his previous position.

"Are you okay, man?" this was Dan.

Lucifer groaned in response.

"Don't be stupid, Luci." Amenadiel frowned. "Do I have to check your grace again?"

"No!" the Devil vehemently responded. "That will not be necessary."

Chloe's book had dropped, and she had a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you all right now?"

"Yes, detective....bloody Hell..." he trailed off.

Ella's eyes went wide. "Forget baby-proofing. We have to work on Devil-proofing."

Linda nodded, a bit shaken but no less concerned than the other occupants.

"Why would you need to Devil-proof anything?" the Devil raised an eyebrow.

"To make sure you don't hurt yourself or your mini Morningstars." she quirked her lips.

Lucifer frowned. "But why?"

"Because this situation you are in could actually kill you, and we don't want that." Ella simplified.

"She's saying that we care about you, so we want to make sure no harm comes to you that can be prevented." Linda put this is simpler terms.

Satan understood. "Oh! Lovely though, darling, but I'm sure I can take care of myself."

"We're still going to do it." Chloe threatened. "Even if I have to get a warrant somehow."

"Detective! When you take control like that, it really-"

"Shut it." the detective zipped his lips.

Lucifer frowned. "What would you even do?" he was genuinely curious now. He had never 'baby-proofed' or 'devil-proofed' anything in Hell before.

"Bad things." Mazikeen interjected. "Life is going to be so boring....why did you agree to those rules?"

Satan sighed. "I wanted Amenadiel to owe me something, and if I succeed, he will."

Amenadiel dramatically rolled his eyes.

Maze grumbled. She really wasn't happy with this situation, but then again, neither was Lucifer.

"What would be involved in this?" he repeated.

"Oh, well, we will probably move the alcohol, tobacco, and whatever drugs you have lying around elsewhere, so you won't be tempted by them." Ella started. "We'll place coverings on corners and sharp edges, coverings on door knobs and electrical outlets, latches on cabinets and such, and of course you need to have a bedroom for Lilith and the quints." she concluded.

Lucifer left his mouth hanging open for a short while. "Wow."

Chloe laughed. "Joys of young children."

The plane finally landed in LA, and the occupants filed off of it, making sure the left nothing of importance behind. Dan saved his pudding cups.

Kali hugged Lucifer around the neck briefly. "Summon me if you need me." she made him promise to do that before disappearing behind a wall.

"So, we officially have the rest of the weekend off." Chloe grinned a bit. "You coming to the station on Monday?" She asked Lucifer.

"Can I do cases?" he asked hopefully.

The detective gave him an incredulous look. "No chasing down suspects or anything else that would be dangerous."

"Fine," the Devil gave a long, tortured sigh.

"Daddy!" Trixie barreled into Dan. "Can you take Lilith and I ice skating?"

"I don't know, monkey." he stated. "Lucifer might not want Lilith going."

Lucifer interrupted. "She can do whatever she desires as long as it doesn't end in bloodshed."

Dan blinked. "Okay then." he lead the two of them away.

The Devil straightened. "Well, I have business to attend to at LUX." he turned. "Laters."

"We're coming with you!" the girls minus Maze rallied behind Chloe's statement.

He looked confused. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why?"

Linda rolled her eyes. "Lucifer all of us just learned that you are going to have five babies and that you won't be able to put pressure on your abdomen for a while. These are both high risk situations, so we want to ensure your safety and the safety of your children as soon as possible."

"Oh..." Lucifer found himself pausing again. This was much different from what his brooding mental state had supplied him with during his days spent in painful isolation. It was....reassuring. "Okay."

"Really? That's all you are going to say? I thought you would have put up more of a fight. After all, we will be hiding your alcohol from you." Chloe's eyes sparkled.

The Devil shrugged. "I already agreed to the rules. My children's safety must also come first."

"Sweet. How about you go there and Chloe, Linda, and I will catch up with you when we have our supplies?" Ella grinned.

"All right." Lucifer was not looking forward to seeing the state of his night club after a week of not being open.

Once the Corvette drove away, the girls congregated. Amenadiel and Mazikeen were long gone.

"I have a ton of stuff from when Trixie was little." Chloe mentioned. "And I've been trying to find a way to get rid of them."

"Then, it is a win-win, right?" Ella laughed when the detective nodded.

The three ladies ventured to the house of Decker, and Chloe lead the to a cardboard box that was conveniently filled with many things they thought they might need later on. After thirty minutes of sorting, they traveled to LUX. Lucifer was in his penthouse, seemingly thinking about something.

"Hello!" Ella excitedly greeted when they walked through the door. They set the cardboard box on the bar.

Lucifer glanced up. "Hello." he paused briefly. "You all know that I work in favors, so what is it that you want me to do for you after this?"

She tutted. "Lucifer, we're doing this as friends. No payment needed!"

The Devil was still genuinely confused about that belief set.

"Lucifer." it was Linda. "You don't have to do anything in return."

"....Yes I do." Lucifer was pretty sure he had to.

Chloe smiled at him a bit. 

"How about letting us be part of your kids' lives?" Ella offered.

"Why wouldn't I let you?" Satan inquired.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but you won't let it rest until something is offered."

"How about trying to be as safe as possible?" Linda suggested.

"I already agreed to that one with Amenadiel....though he is an idiot. Everyone knows that I would have done so anyway."

Chloe had an idea. "I do this for you, and you let me hold your children first. How about that?" she grinned.

Ella cursed. "Damn, that was a good one."

The detective already knew this.

"Okay then!" Lucifer knew he liked her for a reason.

"And while we do this," she brought out some papers. "Here are some registration forms for getting Lilith into school. You can fill them out for her."

She handed them to him, and he thanked her.

As they went off to do whatever the Hell they were doing, Lucifer filled out the paper to the best of his ability.

_Name of Applicant: **Lilith Morningstar**_

Satan grinned to himself. This didn't seem very hard at all.

_Parent/Guardian Name(s):_

There were two spaces. Lucifer frowned. Did he have to say both parents?

He assumed that was what it meant.

He wrote down  _ **Lucifer Morningstar**_ on one of the lines and  _ **Lucifuge Rofocale**_ on the other.

It had taken him a couple seconds to remember which demon was Lilith's other father unfortunately. He of course felt bad about it, but neither he nor Lilith cared for him very much.

Lucifuge meant "he who flees from light," and he was the one Lucifer put in charge of the government of Hell all those millennia ago. He grinned slightly. Their names were opposites, and that was something he prided himself on when it came to that demon.

He filled out the rest to the best of his ability just as the ladies came back.

"Now, we haven't done everything, but it'll have to do for now." Ella explained. "So careful?" she smiled sweetly at him

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He was not a fledgling, thank you very much. He knew how to take care of himself. And what did she mean they weren't done? It looked so different...

"Lucifer," Chloe started. "I don't think they will accept 4,043 as an age."

The Devil simply handed her a pen to fix the errors, knowing that the paper was probably riddled with them. "Isn't that lying though?" he made a face.

"Not if you think about it in a different way." Linda advised.

Lucifer got that look where she wanted him to figure something out.

"If you were to say that you were thirty years old, it wouldn't be a lie because you are thirty years old technically. Only there are more than thirty years. You could say that you were five years old, but it would be five years and many more that you are simply excluding for the time being." she explained.

"Lucifer..." Chloe bit her lip. "You could have left out her other parent if you wanted to."

He frowned. "But there was a space for Lucifuge on the paper."

"If you, I don't know, felt uncomfortable..."

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Right, you're invincible to that pain." Chloe sighed wearily. "I worry about you, Lucifer."

"That's means I've made a lasting impression, yes?"

"I guess."


	10. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so sorry if anyone is out of character. ;)

"Send a postcard, detective!" Lucifer called after her bitterly, regretting fully the deals he had made earlier.

Chloe had just left with a few other officers in order to track down a suspect. A case had been opened almost immediately upon their return, and Lucifer was quite disappointed that he had been forbidden on the field by his detective. Come on, it couldn't be that dangerous, could it? He was still alive....after some resurrecting, but the point still stands.

"Stay Lucifer." the Devil snarked to himself. "Be a good Devil, Lucifer."

He made the swivel chair he was sitting on go up and down again, not looking at the pile of paperwork that literally had his name on it and a bad picture of the Devil. He made sure not to succumb to such utter boredom as to make himself even more bored.

"Bored, huh?" Ella walked up to him and promptly pulled him into a hug. Around the neck, of course. There had been some confusion for a while, but it seemed like she finally got the hang of it.

"Even more so than when listening to Amenadiel." Lucifer groaned.

She grinned a bit. "You wanna come to the lab with me? It's private..."

"Oh, really? And what would we do?"

Ella laughed. "Not what you are thinking of, but I want to talk to you about the juniors."

The Devil nodded in understanding. "I'm sure that the pile of paperwork can be pushed off again then!" anything to get out of boredom.

He hopped off the chair and followed her to the lab, where rock music was already playing.

Ella placed the lid on a box of evidence before starting. "So, you know how you told me that this will last a year instead of nine months?"

"Yes, I recall telling you that." Lucifer crossed his arms.

"Great, so I was just wondering if the development of the fetuses will be proportional to a human pregnancy or different..."

The Devil paused before describing. "It is not proportional since the growth occurs at the same rate, and the extra three months are used for gracial and wing development." he finished.

"Oh..." she winced. "That's going to be fun." this was said sarcastically.

"Naturally." Satan sat down and continued. "What brings up this question?"

Ella laughed. "I noticed that you left out the belt today."

Lucifer glanced down at his abdomen and picked up that he wasn't wearing it. To be honest, he had forgotten that he forced himself to leave it off since it was too risky. Despite the fact that only one month had passed, the Devil had been forced to loosen his belt every now and then until it became downright dangerous. That morning, it had been tight enough that he wouldn't have been able to do anything without severe gracial discomfort. Blame the five of them, especially the Antichrist. "Yes..." he said in response.

"Already, huh? Will you stop coming to the station once it becomes noticable?" she inquired.

"Why would I stop coming here?" Satan was confused.

Ella grimaced as she thought about what she was about to say. "As it becomes obvious, some people are going to start to wonder why a man is pregnant. They'll want to do tests and such on you and the kids."

Lucifer growled lowly. "Great..."

"Speaking of who knows, do you have a doctor?"

"I have Dr. Linda." he responded.

Ella sighed. "Not like her, but someone who specializes in obstetrics?"

Lucifer shook his head. "I have not found the need for one in the many millennia I have been alive."

She frowned. "Don't you need help giving birth though? Especially with multiples. They can get tricky, and if there is no one to care for them directly after birth, it could get deadly."

"Maze assists me." 

Ella still wasn't comfortable with this arrangement. "Are you sure?"

The Devil sighed. "Acquiring one would involve putting another person in the know."

"Oh..." she nodded. "I understand why you would be hesitant about that. Must have gotten a lot of practice over the years, huh?"

Lucifer pursed his lips. "You could say that."

After an hour of playing on a chair in Ella's lab, the Devil was bored once more. Surely, the detective must be finishing up soon? Both of their kids were at school at the time, and the three women had made his penthouse unrecognizable with 'safety features.'

Seriously, were they actually safety features? Lucifer had bumped into one early that day, and he was sure that that wasn't safe. Though, he supposed it probably hurt less than hitting the sharp edge it was covering.

Bloody hell, why did he even bump into it? It wasn't like he was normally klutzy enough to do so.

"Lucifer?" Chloe eventually came wandering into Ella's lab looking for the Devil.

"Hey, detective person!" Ella waved from where she was looking into a microscope.

"Hey, Ella." the detective greeted before turning to Lucifer. "What are you doing?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and gestured to where he was making the seat go up and down.

Chloe gave her famous eye roll. "And the paperwork I asked you to do?"

"It was boring."

The detective groaned. "You're here and not allowed on the field. Literally the only thing you can do here is paperwork, and that is the one thing you don't want to do."

"Not exactly."

She crossed her arms. "And what else is it that you've been doing?"

"I'm with Ella right now." he responded dutifully.

"But what have you been doing?"

"Waiting for you to come back." Lucifer grinned. "I think I did well at that too."

Ella raised her hand and pointed to herself. "It was I who asked him here, so sorry...."

"It's not your fault Lucifer hasn't been doing his work." Chloe gave him a sharp look.

Lucifer jutted his lip out. "I tried, but then it was too boring...."

She rolled her eyes once more. "It'll just keep on piling up the more you delay it, and even after this is all over, you'll have to do it before going back on cases."

"But detective!"

"Call it an incentive."

Lucifer frowned. His grace had been fluctuating badly recently, probably as a result to the excess he had received about a month ago. Lovely, really. What a marvelous gift to present to one's ex.

Habriel seemed to be getting a laugh out of it. Whenever he was able to tap into the prayer frequency, all of his siblings were talking about that completed step. They were taunting him, really, and Habriel seemed to be having the most fun. It seemed as if he hadn't gotten the bravery to tell them about the prescence of the excess, however.

He looked at his watch, sighing. "Detective, when is it time to collect the offspring?"

"What? Oh, their class is staying late tonight for some sort of poem recitation." Chloe explained.

"Poem recitation? Surely, all they have are some bad rhymes." Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

The detective nodded. "Honestly? Yes, but it lets them know if they want to go into that or not as a hobby."

He made a face. "Who would do that?"

"People who like it." Chloe shrugged. "I've always hated it."

"I can see why." Lucifer faintly stated. They had  _poetry_ at school? There were people in Hell being forced to do that!

He briefly felt a return of the nausea that had been following him like the plague since about a week prior and hoped nothing would come up. It seemed that not even archangels were immune to some of the more torturous parts of pregnancy. 

And when he had started dying next the to toilet, since that is what normally happens when people expel fluids from their mouth, he had subconsciously curled in on himself and triggered a rather painful bout of gracial decay.

Honestly, why did he even bother taking off his belt if that was going to happen anyway? If Amenadiel were here, he would so be getting one of those painful examinations of his grace, but his elder brother hadn't made a single appearance since the plane had landed.

Lucifer scowled slightly. Amenadiel was the leader of his flock, and he had abandoned Lucifer many times. The role of the flock leader was to protect and care for the other members, especially if they were pregnant, but Amenadiel had not been with him for a single pregnancy down in Hell.

And now it seemed like he wouldn't be here for this one either.

What a great flock leader.

His hand eventually migrated to his abdomen as he watched the two women discuss something about the case.

The Devil tapped into the frequency successfully and angrily sent Amenadiel a prayer.

_You're a bloody ass; you know that, right? The love child of a Whore of Babylon and a demon would do a better job than you._

Then, he promptly exited the frequency as fast as possible. He didn't want to know if Amenadiel would respond, and due to the recent circumstances, half of the heavenly host was probably watching his every move in the frequency. The Devil personally didn't want to hear the taunting that would definitely follow what he said either.

A brief sound of flapping wings alerted the three occupants of the room to the prescence of Amenadiel.

"Worse than the love child of a demon and a Whore of Babylon. Really?" Amenadiel did not look amused.

"It's accurate." Lucifer growled at him.

The other angel raised a sharp eyebrow at him. "Why?"

Chloe and Ella watched this happen with increasing anxiety.

"Because you left." the Devil's eyes flashed red. "You left again even though you said it would be different here than in Hell. You lied to me, brother, and I don't like being lied to."

Some of the lights in the room flickered.

"I have to try to prevent our siblings from starting the Apocalypse." Amenadiel responded. "It is not going well by the way. Just in case you were interested."

"I don't care if Hell's Gates had burst open. You still lied to me." Lucifer felt furious now that he was here.

The fallen angel sighed. "Luci-"

"Don't call me that."

"Lucifer, I understand why you were pissed, but I couldn't risk our siblings finding out what I was doing!"

Lucifer snarled. "There's a phone. You could have come in person like you are now. If I knew that all it took to get you here was to insult you-"

"I'm not doing this right now." Amenadiel ended. "When you're calm, get me. Out siblings are freaking out over your prayer."

"Lovely." His eyes died down a bit. "And what do you mean, calm? I'm perfectly calm! I'd be the picture that goes along with calm in a dictionary since I'm so calm!" Lucifer argued.

The fallen angel turned to the two gaping humans. "Hormones, right?"

Lucifer scowled. "I'm leaving." he left the room.

"Woah..." Ella gaped a bit more.

Amenadiel winced. "I'm lucky he didn't try to smite me."

Chloe looked nervously to the door. "Should I go after him?"

"If you are brave enough," the fallen angel replied. "He probably won't let me around for a while, and then he'll yell at me for not being around." he shrugged helplessly.

Ella forced a laugh. "Yeah, I've heard that pregnancy can mess a person up."

"It was so much worse in the Silver City. You see, his entire Fall-" he stopped there.

Chloe halted from where she was about to exit, eyes widening. Ella's jaw had dropped as her brain started working out what he could have been saying.

"What about the Fall?" Chloe swallowed difficulty.

Amenadiel grimaced. "It is not my place to tell."

"No, no..." Ella's heart had climbed into her throat. "I think I know what you were going to say. Lucifer wasn't.....Lucifer wasn't pregnant when he fell, was he?"

The mood of the room had changed dramatically.

"I am not allowed to tell you as I have made a deal about that. But Lucifer has told you that those writers of the stories took away most of everything that made him look even slightly sympathetic." Amenadiel danced around being blatant.

"Oh my God." Chloe had to sit down. Suddenly, everything made a lot more sense.

"Did the baby live?" Ella felt sick.

The fallen angel shook his head. "All four died upon impact."

"Poor Lucifer....." she found that her eyes were wet.

Amenadiel nodded in agreement. "He probably wouldn't have fallen if hormones hadn't struck him hard at the time. He would have waited until after the pregnancy, and by that time, he might have decided that it wasn't worth it. But the hormones made him more furious than he had ever been, so most of out siblings would say that Samael had been possessed by Lucifer since he was completely unrecognizable."

"Are you telling me that God cast his pregnant son out because of something he was not in control of and couldn't even save the lives of his kids?" Chloe looked furious.

Hey, if this made her go to Hell, at least she would know someone.

The fallen angel's eyes were dull. "Lucifer had been boundlessly excited the entire time," he laughed as if remembering the time. "He and Habriel had already named them and everything."

"Wait....Habriel?" Chloe's eyes narrowed.

"I did tell you that something Lucifer did indirectly caused something that caused Habriel to hate him, didn't I?" Amenadiel deadpanned.

"What were their names going to be?" Ella's voice was oddly more monotone than usual.

The fallen angel thought for a moment. "The two boys would have been Raduriel and Tatrasiel, and the girls would have been Pamyel and Afriel."

Ella sat down.

The three just stayed there in silence for a while longer.


	11. A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A satanic cult starts leaving 'offerings' and 'sacrifices' for Lucifer, and Satan himself struggles with more of the side-effects of pregnancy. There is an infiltrator at the LAPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. Sorry if anyone is ooc.

Lucifer grumbled as he violently swept into his penthouse. How dare Amenadiel come back after a month of disappearing? Sure, he was working on stopping the Apocalypse and all, but he still should have at least told him. Instead, he just saw it fit one day to up and leave him with no clue as to where he went.

What a responsible flock leader. Really, if there was an award for it, Amenadiel would have his name on it.

He collapsed onto a 'couch' as everyone insisted on calling it despite the fact that it was obviously a 'sofa.' Leaning back, he didn't really care if he was keeping good posture or not. In fact, good posture would probably start hurting a lot after a few months, so it was a bad idea to be good, wasn't it?

Because that made perfect sense.

Unfortunately, Lucifer knew that he probably wouldn't be able to go to the station for much longer without a lot of questioning. Honestly, why couldn't they mind their own business? It wasn't his fault that he was having quintuplets, and he already knew that one of them was going to be much larger and stronger than the others. Therefore, they were making their presence known rather quick.

He groaned as he thought about the superior strength and size the Antichrist would have. The Devil really wasn't looking forward to when they would all start moving around since the strength behind the Antichrist would probably not only hurt him but also his other children.

While on the topic of children, what should Lucifer name them? One of them was going to be a half-demon, another a Nephilim, two full-blooded angels, and an Antichrist.

Should he go with angel names for the two angels? Lucifer frowned. Would that make him seem too much like a suck-up or something? He himself had gotten rid of his angel name after all, so would it be hypocritical for him to name them that way?

But what if they were to be accepted into the Silver City? What if they wanted to go there? It wasn't like Lucifer could stop them once they were grown; he did believe in free will after all. Would they want an angel name? If they decided they didn't, they could always change it like he did....

He put the idea on the metaphorical back-burner for now. He didn't even know any of their genders yet and probably would not for a very long time. Well, it had been almost four weeks since his heat, and generally, the penis or the vulva would start to develop around week six. But that didn't mean he'd know immediately; it may take a while for his decaying grace to pick up on that.

Curse Habriel. Lucifer smirked as he started to imagine all the ways in which the bastard could be punished.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice when the elevator beeped. It seemed that Chloe and Ella had told some of the other newer members of the flock about his little 'meltdown' today, and they decided to bring the armada. Meaning, Chloe and Ella must have picked up Lilith and Trixie on their way here with Dan and Linda.

Mazikeen hadn't come, but there was no surprise there. She tended to steer clear when things got a bit more emotional.

"Lucifer!" Trixie called out and rushed over to him.

"Gah, child. Back!" Lucifer awkwardly attempted to prevent the child from the inevitable.

Eventually, Trixie received a very small, awkward hug, but that seemed to satisfy her. Lilith did the same before they went off to do whatever girls their age do.

"So," Dan leaned against the bar. "You're mad at Amenadiel?"

"Obviously." he cocked his head to the side. "One might think you are a detective or something!"

He gave an unamused look. "Why?"

"Because he left when he said he wouldn't. He lied to me. Didn't even tell me where he was." the Devil bitterly recited.

"What did you wish he'd do?"

"Anything but that."

They all stood around in silence for a little bit. Ella and Chloe attempted to get Amenadiel's revelation out of their heads, but now that Lucifer was back in their sights, it made it so much more overwhelming.

"So..." Ella started after a while. "What do you think of the proofing we've put up?"

"It is....foreign." Lucifer hesitated to find the right word.

She laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. It's for safety though."

"Safety is a stretch." the Devil commented.

"Really? Why?" This was Linda.

Satan scowled a bit. "I've hit a few a couple of times." he admitted.

"That's what they are meant for." Dan replied.

"...I'm supposed to hit them?"

The other crossed his arms. "No, you're supposed to try to avoid it, but if it happens, it is supposed to protect either you or little children from being injured too badly."

"Oh..." Lucifer nodded.

Chloe took her turn now. "When are you going to know what the genders are going to be?" she was excited.

"Usually when that part of their bodies start to develop, so in about two weeks. However, my grace is not functioning properly, so it may be a bit longer." he answered succinctly.

She nodded. "Is there any way to prevent your grace from decaying?"

"Not any humane way, detective."

At a similar time, a woman made her way down an alley. She wore combat boots, expensive jeans, and a leather jacket, and her hair was tied up in a pony tail that swayed as she walked. Her name was Hanna Michelle Ganthier, and tonight was her night.

It was common knowledge to most people that our dearest Hanna was nothing but a gold digger. In fact, it was the only reason she was a Ganthier in the first place. She was attracted to her husband's wealth, and her greed was well known. She would have rather taken the money and stayed a Fischer, but sacrifices had to be made.

Unfortunately, her husband seemed to be the only one out of the loop. James Michael Ganthier was a relatively wealthy man, and he cared so much about Hanna. Though, he never knew that she did not reciprocate any feelings. Everything mattered to him, but to her, it was meaningless.

This, of course, collected the attention of a new cult. They had not committed a single crime yet, but they were eager to do so. As a result, the police had not yet detected their existence. The Brigade of Judgment were all eager to begin sacrificing people who were guilty of all sorts of sins. They needed to gain the favor of the Devil himself, and what better way was there than punishing the guilty?

The leader of this cult who called themselves 'The Prophet' had recently escaped the mental asylum they had been stuck in. You see, for the last five years they had gotten these visions about the Devil and the Apocalypse, and it was all too easy to gain members to the cult as they convinced people that they could hear angels.

This was no lie, either. They had recently and happily announced to the cult that Lucifer, who they knew had been on Earth for the last five years, was expecting some children. One of them being the Antichrist. Naturally, the entirety of the cult had been overjoyed at the announcement, and this sped up the rate at which they were to go out and punish people.

There were members stationed in so many different places, but for now, only the LA branch was active. The Prophet had told the crowd that this was the city Lucifer was in, and since the other angels would eventually want to take the children and attack the Devil while he was most vulnerable, the cult tried to sacrifice as many guilty souls to feed Satan's power.

The first of which being the unknowing Hanna Ganthier, who was walking right into their trap. The five members who were sacrificing her had spent the last few weeks determining exactly where she would be at this time, and once they got that, they made quick work of painting satanic symbols onto the walls and ground of the alley. One of the more artsy members had carefully caligraphied a letter to Lucifer explaining what this was, and another was ready with a knife.

Hanna was on her phone, and she therefore did not see the ritual taking place until she was in the middle of it. Her scream was cut short as the ritual was finished and the knife was violently thrust into the base of her skull.

Her soul, however, never made it to Heaven or Hell. She was stuck in some form of Limbo, existing and not existing at the same time. As the cult members finished putting touches on the crime scene to make it look prettier, they smirked as they knew their goal had been achieved. Her soul had entered into a private reserve they were collecting for Lucifer. If what the Prophet said was true about the conception of the Antichrist, their Lord may be in big trouble.

The five members fled into the night before anyone could find them.

The next morning, Lucifer woke on his sofa. Why was he here again? He couldn't remember ever actually going to bed, so he assumed he hadn't. And look, the Devil was still wearing the same Armani as yesterday. That had to be changed quickly.

Climbing out from his sofa, he found some proper attire soon and was almost out the door when he wondered where the Hell he was going. Well, not Hell, but the point still stands.

His heart panged briefly at the reminder of the pit. Since he couldn't go physically himself nowadays due to his condition, he had asked Kali to see if she could find a locked chamber in Hell filled with the spirits of his children who never got to live.

So far, nothing had surfaced.

Now, where was he going? To the station? But that was so boring...all that was there was paperwork with his name on it. But what if something exciting came up? The detective surely wouldn't tell him about it. Something about wanting to keep him out of trouble.

That was it. He was definitely going. Hopping into his Corvette without bothering to open the door, he briefly wondered how much longer he would be able to drive until his flock forbade him. He wasn't really to sure.

Parking in some poor officer's spot, the Devil made his way into the station. Several detectives were already there, such as the ex-douche, but Chloe had yet to arrive.

Lucifer sat in one of the chairs and glared furiously at the pile of paperwork that had not been moved yet.

"Glaring won't help." Dan called from his desk.

The Devil scowled. "It will help when the paper is lit alight and-"

"You can't set it on fire."

"I could."

"Yeah, well, don't." Dan rolled his eyes. "If you do the paperwork, guilty people will be punished."

Lucifer straightened. "Really? I thought that came with the part where they were imprisoned."

"The paperwork helps keep them there. And doing it would put you on Chloe's good side." he wisely informed.

Lucifer glanced at the pile of paperwork, seemingly considering it.

Dare he take the risk of boring himself to death? With the detective arriving soon, it was a possibility.

Detective Anna Engel watched the Devil closely from across the room. It seemed as if he did not even notice her merging seamlessly into the human population. After all, none of the angels really trusted Lucifer to take care of himself while he was pregnant; he was much to reckless and impulsive for that.

But how had he not noticed her presence yet? She was glad, but it did sting a little bit. They had been raised together, and she had chosen the most obvious name.

As it was, the angel, known as Anael, took her job seriously. She was given the mission to keep the Antichrist safe for now no matter what the cost. If Lucifer put himself in too much danger, she had orders to capture him and hold him until the Abominations were old enough to be ripped from his abdomen.

"Good morning, Detective Engel." it was Lucifer's favorite detective.

"Yes, it is a fine morning, isn't it?" she responded mechanically. Anael was proud of this, however. She had been chosen for this mission because she got the most points on human interactions! No other sibling had ever been able to beat her.

Chloe nodded, raising an eyebrow at the montone voice. "You've just arrived here, right?"

Anna jerked her head up and down. "I came from San Francisco."

The detective smiled a bit, assuming the girl was simply nervous. "Welcome to LA, then."

"Thank you."

Chloe looked over to her desk and spotted Lucifer actually doing some work. She beamed and walked over, proud of her Devil. As long as he wasn't drawing dicks on the paper or something....

"Detective!" Lucifer set down the paper.

"Hey, Lucifer." She grinned. "I see that you are in a better mood than yesterday. And doing paperwork too!" she mocked a gasp of surprise.

The Devil nodded. "Yes. Paperwork. In progress. Lovely." 

Chloe grinned again before sitting down and starting on her own paperwork. This went on for about an hour, with Lucifer sneaking glances up every now and then.

"Decker!" she heard the call. "You, Espinoza, and Engel have a case. A woman's body has been found in an alley where it looks like a satanic ritual took place. Take Lopez and Morningstar with you. We may need his expertise."

Anna Engel smirked from across the room. It was no coincidence that she was going too. But dare she show any expertise in the field? No, that would draw too much attention to her.

Chloe looked nervously at Lucifer.

"It's only the dangerous stuff I've been forbidden from." Lucifer reminded cheerfully and hopped up.

The crime scene was gruesome. There was a knife shoved into the base of the victim's skull, and she had been identified as Hanna Ganthier. There were symbols carved into her body postmortem. A letter was attached to the front of it, and she lay in the middle of a crap ton of other symbols.

"Lucifer." Dan hissed. "You know what this crap is?"

"This 'crap' is actually a ritualistic spell. It appears to have succeeded as well." he looked annoyed. "And where did they get the information from? None of these symbols are truly satanic!" the Devil huffed.

"What does the spell do?" Chloe asked as Ella started carefully removing the letter.

Satan glanced at her briefly. "It binds the soul to some type of well to be used for later use."

"Wait, what?" Chloe looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Lucifer started to explain. "Human souls are one of the most powerful forms of energy, and they can be used for many things. A soul well collects these souls to create some sort of celestial battery."

"So, you are saying that whoever did this is planning something big and will need to complete this ritual more times?" Dan confirmed.

The Devil nodded. "One soul in a soul well is not going to do a lot though."

"What can happen if a lot of souls get put in it?" he asked nervously.

Satan scowled. "Well, it depends on what they want to use it for."

"Worst case scenario."

"That depends on what you consider to be the worst case-"

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer dramatically rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, I'm trying to be helpful here!"

Chloe smirked a bit. "Lucifer, what could it do if it were unleashed on a city?"

"Well, if there is enough souls, a city could be wiped off the map. After all, a large amount of souls could bestow whatever user the equivalent power of some angels, but if the user were human, their body would burn from the stress of one hit. And judging by the bloody awful handwriting shown around here, it is probably a human who did this." Lucifer determined.

"So, what you're saying is that if enough souls enter the well, a human using it would be able to kill an angel?" Ella walked over again, holding the letter.

The Devil nodded. "Even more souls would be required to kill an archangel."

She presented the letter to him. "It's addressed to you."

"Is it now?" Lucifer took it from her.

"Yes, though I'll need to analyze it later."

"Thank you, my dear."

Dan frowned. "Why would someone leave a letter to Lucifer at a crime scene?"

"Well, the people who did this are obviously Devil-worshippers." Ella responded, waiting for Lucifer to finish reading the letter.

"Yes," the Devil agreed, grimacing at the paper. "The worst kind too."

Chloe looked at him questioningly once more.

Lucifer explained. "They are explaining to me what they did here. They are collecting souls, but in doing so, they are becoming judge, jury, and executioner. They are doing my job."

"So...they chose her because she was guilty?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "Of what? All there is on Ganthier's record is a few speeding tickets and a DUI."

The Devil handed the paper back to Ella. "I suggest you read it, my dear. It may clarify things." he turned to Dan. "She was guilty of greed as she married her husband for his money instead of love."

"And that makes her deserving of this?" Chloe looked incredulously at Lucifer.

"This? No, no. I said they were doing my job for me, not doing it well." Satan pursed his lips.

Ella was reading through the letter when she asked, "Where is this soul well anyway? What does it look like?"

"It can be any sort of container as long as it has the proper sigils on it." Lucifer responded. "Though, an identity on our killers would be nice right about now. I really feel the urge to punish those who dare take my job and do it wrong."

She ignored that bit. "And why does the soul go in there?" she couldn't help herself as curiosity took over.

"The ritual effectively hides her soul from the eyes of my sister Azrael, and in return, the souls take on a different presence in this world. They have to be contained until they are either used or collected by Az." Lucifer was growing tired of explaining and a bit impatient. "Let's just say that there would be bad side-effects if the container was simply smashed. All the souls would exit into this plane, and wouldn't that be lovely?"

Ella's mouth dropped open. "That's where ghost stories come from, right?"

The Devil nodded.

She went back to reading. "And how will we find this well?"

"Normally, the goal of an investigation is to capture the killer, yes?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I, for one, think that is a good place to start."

Chloe and Dan nodded as Ella finished the letter.

"Lucifer..." she trailed off. "This letter is very creepy. They know everything about you; more than what the Bible says."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

Chloe looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Whoever wrote this has access to the same knowledge we do." Ella started. "They know about the Antichrist." she hissed the last part.

"What?" the detective breathed out as she scanned the letter. Dan read it too over her shoulder.

Dan's eyebrows shot up. "Lucifer, they know practically everything that has happened. They want to use the souls to fix your grace?"

"Apparently," the Devil looked annoyed at this. "It's not like it would work, so I don't see why they are wasting their time."

"But how did they get this information?" Chloe inquired.

"Either they are really good stalkers, or the madman behind all this is a sibling of mine. The other alternative would be straying too far from the laws of nature." Lucifer frowned.

Ella bit her lip. "But, isn't that basically what the Apocalypse is supposed to do? You know, like going against the laws of nature and stuff?"

Satan nodded. "The only other possibility would be a Prophet, but those haven't come around in ages. And my Father would never let one do this unless he wanted it." he started getting a bit angry at the thought.

Anael narrowed her eyes as she observed the group of three humans with the Morning star. People were trying to restore his grace? From what?

Habriel, Pathiel, Zuriel, Ambriel, and Semsapiel had not reported any sort of condition Lucifer had that would cause such problems. Was it possible that somehow they forgot to mention it? Or maybe they did so on purpose....

She nearly groaned. Habriel must have decided to get some revenge on the Devil while he could, and he must have done the excess ejaculation. That only made her job much more complicated.

Lucifer was in much more danger due to this than she thought he originally was. Did that mean it was time to take him in? Soon, it would become....dangerous for him to be there. And what was dangerous for him was dangerous to the Antichrist.

What should she do? She had not expected this situation to arise.

Should she take him in now or later?

That was a question that couldn't be answered by her.

Perhaps it was time to talk to Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you all have any name ideas for our five little devils, please let me know! ;););)


	12. Month Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has reached the second month of his pregnancy. His followers are doing his job, and the angels have a bone to pick with the flock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. Sorry if I mess up anyone characterwise

Lucifer groaned as he sat in front of a toilet in his penthouse. Glancing at his watch, he determined that it had been approximately twenty minutes since he collapsed there due to waves of nausea and vomiting originally that morning.

Honestly, he was getting a bit annoyed. Too much time was being taken out of his day due to this. He expected to find himself in this exact spot again later because there is no escape. Also, the Devil was still in his robe. He didn't even want to think about trying to put on his normal clothes as his unborn kids had grown a lot over the last month. He knew that four of them were about three inches long, but something told him that a certain Antichrist was a different size.

He was forced to empty his already empty stomach once more before he cursed a bit. Satan as really starting to think that he should just tell the detective that he wouldn't be coming in today. It wasn't like any of them had gotten any leads on their cult anyway.

That, in fact, had surprised Lucifer. They had been quite blatant in their letter, but there was no physical evidence at the crime scene to point to a suspect. None whatsoever. The crime scene had been completely clean.

Therefore, either they were humans who were just really good at covering their tracks or one of his siblings really was involved.

Resting his head on the toilet bowl, he fumbled for his mobile and drafted a brief message to Chloe. Satan refrained from pressing the send button for now, however.

It would probably be for the best, but what would the Devil do? He would normally annoy Amenadiel or something to occupy the time in this situation as he did when he was still known as Samael, but his holier than thou brother was no where in sight. He hadn't heard a peep from him since he had screamed at him.

But why would he stay away from the precinct? He had never taken any type of 'maternity leave' before, and the Devil certainly didn't intend to now. To do so would make a mockery of him, and his siblings would surely enjoy laughing at his expense.

The Devil forced himself into a standing position and flushed the toilet. Hopefully, he was done being sick for now. Satan deleted the draft he had been thinking of sending to Chloe.

Now, what to wear today? He had had the joy of discovering that a select few items in his wardrobe didn't seem to fit him anymore, so his options were limited. Lucifer thought back to what Ella had advised him on a while ago. She had said that once it became obvious that he was pregnant, there would be many people itching to get their hands on him and his children.

So should he go for something that would hide it? That seemed to be the simplest solution. He frowned slightly as he had never had to hide a pregnancy before. How would it be possible in the next few months - next few weeks even?

The Devil had a feeling that he wouldn't like the solution.

At the station before the Morning star arrived, Ella was going over some recent findings from the case with Chloe, Dan, and a silent Anna Engel. This was normal for her however as they had quickly discovered that she did not speak much.

"Are there any connections between the victims?" Chloe was frankly getting tired. It was getting harder and harder to find anything on these guys, and more and more souls were getting trapped across LA. Not that anyone knew that of course.

"Besides living in LA and sinning, I can't think of one." Dan shrugged.

Ella but her lip. "It's kinda weird how close timewise all these killings are, you know? It makes me think that this cult is vast and complex."

"Most are." Anael fell silent again.

She laid out photographs of the victims on the table in chronological order as if to help them figure it out. First, there was Mrs. Hanna Ganthier, guilty of marrying a man she did not love.

Chloe always shivered at that. There were plenty of people like that in LA, so they were technically all in danger. And what about divorces? She and Dan could be in danger soon enough as well...

Second was Mr. Reginald Cooper, guilty of being an alcoholic.

There were many people who they didn't think deserved to be punished for their actions, but there were certainly some that they were glad the cult had taken off the streets. Not that they would say that out loud to anyone, not even Lucifer.

A prime example of one of these people was number three. Mr. Walter Anderson was killed for leading a child-sex slave ring. 

Fourth was Miss Margaret Yu. Apparently, her sin was stealing some common pharmaceutical drugs from a convenience store. Chloe had felt a rush of sympathy when she had discovered that she only did so to help her ailing sister, and her family did not have enough money to buy it.

Fifty was Miss Tiphanie Michael. Her sin was vaguely obvious because she was a well-known prostitute and entrepreneur.

Sixth was Mr. Martin Benson for dealing drugs. Seventh, Mrs. Kelly Polk for cheating on her husband. Eighth, Miss Janet Rae for being a stripper.

The names continued to pile up despite the cult only being in action for a month. Ninth, Miss Francine Dawson. Mr. Harold King. Mr. Scott Mayson. Mrs. Lory Uppington. Miss Whitney Simpson. Mr. Kingsley Brown. Mr. Anthony Garza.

Even little Miss Alexandra Maddock. An eight year old girl, killed for stealing a piece of candy from a store.

Chloe's head spun as she imagined what life would be like if the cult continued this at least until Lucifer gave birth. It was a frightening thought. Another thought was that perhaps eventually FBI would come and take over. That would be a good thing, right?

But they would probably have to talk to everyone, including Lucifer. And in the coming months especially, that would be kind of....awkward.

"We should talk to the families again soon." Dan commented. "They have to have something in common. I doubt the cult can get enough info to convict someone of adultery when there are much more obvious sinners running around."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "But the cult is so large, we may as well be running around in circles."

"If we can convict one person and get them off the streets, then it would be worth it." Dan replied.

"Cut off one head, two more grow in its place." Anna jerked her shoulder awkwardly.

He straightened slightly. "Then, we'll get them too."

Chloe sighed. "I think she's saying that we should aim for something less obvious."

"The master mind?" Ella leant down to examine the pictures.

The detective nodded. "They wouldn't be running around doing the dirty work."

Dan sounded defeated. "But how do we find them? We know nothing!"

"That is where the people doing the deed comes into play. Simple. We interrogate them." Chloe looked satisfied.

He sat down. "That doesn't guarantee they'll talk."

She grinned ferociously as she contemplated what they would do. "They worship the Devil, and our best interrogator must happens to be named Lucifer Morningstar....I think they'll talk." Chloe shot a nervous glance to Anna, hoping they didn't reveal anything.

Anael frowned. How would a human react? All these detectives seemed to be poking holes in plans, so she should as well. And as far as she knew, it was not normal for a human male to get pregnant. If she were to pretend that she didn't know Lucifer, then she would consider that a hole, right?

"Did the letters not say that they believed the Devil was pregnant? Morningstar is obviously not so as he is male." Anna managed to get out without sounding so awkward.

"We could always make him look pregnant." Ella felt her levels of apprehension rising.

Engel seemed satisfied with that, but she wasn't done. "How would he prove to them that he is the Devil and not some imposter? It would definitely put him in danger..."

Chloe's eyes widened as that realisation dawned on her. The cult might not believe that the Devil is the night club owner. They might think their actual Lord to be an imposter....what would they do then?

"He has a range of abilities that should give him the supernatural quality he needs." Dan answered.

Lucifer chose that time to come in. He had eventually found clothes that effectively hid his pregnancy for now, but he was sure that it would not last much longer.

"Hey, Lucifer!" Ella went for a hug, being careful not to crush anything.

"Yes, hello..."

The two separated and made their way over to the others. Lucifer frowned as he saw Engel. He could have sworn he had met her somewhere before, but he had been unable to place where for the longest time.

The Devil was still unable to place her before she said something to Chloe and moved back to her desk. Honestly, he felt as though he had known her for the longest time. She felt human to him, but it also felt as if something was hiding from him. A binding? That might be it. Fury shot through him as he imagined which sibling of his could be spying on him. At least, he hoped it was a sibling. Satan wouldn't know what to do if it turned out to be a niece or even one of his own daughters.

"Something got your goat?" Ella inquired.

"What? I don't even like goats-"

"Why are you staring at Engel?" Dan frowned in concern. He had grown close to Satan after a while.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "I know her from somewhere."

Chloe frowned. "Like because you had sex with her?"

The Devil shook his head. "No. Longer, if you can believe it. I feel like I've known her forever, but she feels human to me. I believe there may be some warding and binding involved to hide her from my view."

"Woah." Ella let her jaw drop. "You think Engel is an angel?"

Lucifer confirmed this. "I believe so, yes. Probably sent by either Dad or Michael to make sure I don't kill the Antichrist."

"What do we do about it?" she questioned.

"It is obvious that she has orders to do whatever is necessary, so killing you all and holding me hostage is not out of the way." he scowled.

Chloe pursed her lips. "I thought angels couldn't kill a human directly."

Lucifer nodded. "We aren't supposed to, but if it happens indirectly, then there is no stopping her."

They all looked down at the pictures again in case she saw them staring at her.

"Do you know which angel she is?" Dan hissed.

"I don't know! I would be able to if she wasn't bound to appear human to me. We recognize each other by our graces, not our bodies." he scoffed. "The Silver City and Hell are both not on this plane. They are on a different, more spiritual one. That is why humans must die before going there since only the souls can enter, and my siblings and I were born in that plane. We only take physical forms on special occasions when we come to Earth."

Ella looked interested. "So, what, are you only a wavelength?"

"Technically." Lucifer frowned. "But let's worry about the possibly hostile angel, yes?"

"Okay."

"Lovely." he put his hands in a prayer position.

The rest of them waited awkwardly for a second.

"What are you doing?" Chloe inquired.

"Getting Amenadiel's feathery ass down here."

The detective's eyes flew wide. "In the middle of the precinct? There are so many people here!"

"He will be discreet."

And with that, time froze as Amenadiel made his entrance. Well, it froze for everyone except the flock and Anna, who only looked up expectantly.

"Luci? What are you-"

Lucifer pointed over to Anael. "She has bound herself from my vision. Perhaps yours is clearer."

Amenadiel's face hardened. "Anael. What are you doing here?"

"Michael sent me here to guard the Antichrist." she took a solemn tone.

"I can't believe we've been working with another angel for a month and didn't realize it!" Ella hissed to Chloe.

Amenadiel frowned. "Be gone, sister. I suffice for that job."

"Yes, well, you've been busy messing up everyone else's job. Barachiel is quite upset with you about that." she tutted.

His face went blank. "I will not let you harm Lucifer."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare!" she gasped in mock horror. "That could hurt or kill the Antichrist."

"Harming would include capturing."

Anael rolled her eyes regally. "No, it wouldn't. You wouldn't understand, fallen one."

"I am willingly to fight you in order to get you to see."

She pursed her lips. "I know. I can smell our siblings' blood on you. You've been a bit busy, haven't you?"

"I have done what is necessary."

"Yes, well, unlike you, I am backed by the heavenly host." Anael looked sympathetic. "I can call them like this." she snapped her fingers. "Oops."

The sound of wings filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have name suggestions, feel free to tell me! I literally have no idea what their names will be.


	13. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels appear at the station, but Lucifer has his priorities straightened out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if I accidentally write anyone too out of character.

Chloe, Dan, and Ella watched in slight fear as the sound of flapping wings filled the room. The angels were coming. The angels who want to kidnap or kill Lucifer's children.

"Amenadiel." one of them, a man, tutted shamelessly. "How far you have fallen. Still 'protecting' out dearest Lucifer? You know that no harm would come to him with us."

"He is flock." the fallen angel answered simply, not allowing his comments to get to him. "You cannot take him anywhere if he doesn't want to go, Raziel."

There were two other angels in the room that had yet to be identified. One was male, the other female.

"Thank you, brother mine, but I do believe I can speak for myself." Lucifer frowned at his siblings.

"Lucifer." the unidentified female greeted.

"Muriel." he tipped his head lightly in her direction. "Hesediel. Raziel. Anael."

He crossed his arms and stared at them with absolutely no emotion on his face.

"Lucifer!" Amenadiel protested angrily a bit, but he was ignored.

"Not now. I'm busy." the Devil widened his stance slightly. "Now, why are you here, Anael?"

"I was ordered to remain at my station here." she answered evenly. "I consulted Michael a while back about your gracial situation. I am to bring you in to protect the Antichrist if you fail to keep yourself out of danger."

Lucifer mockingly gasped. "Are you now?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to see the four of you try."

Anael narrowed her eyes. "You are weakened. Handicapped beyond comparison."

Satan nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I do have the hords of Hell to back me up."

"Yes, you have been quite a Whore since you fell, haven't you? It is a shame that you have done that to our pure Samael's body." Hesediel looked very disappointed.

Chloe scoffed furiously. These people were so convinced that Lucifer was simply possessing Samael that they never stopped to consider that the Devil was created out of a broken family. A broken family that they belonged to. And they had to know that the pheromones would force Lucifer to be with a lot of people! They had no right to call him any name.

"Take that back." Chloe growled, and Lucifer shot her a surprised look. His hand found his abdomen momentarily and lingered on the sizable bump that was somehow hidden effectively for now before taking the hand off.

"Excuse me?" Hesediel's eyes flashed blue. "You forget what I am, human."

Amenadiel smirked a bit. "Need I remind you that killing humans isn't allowed, Hesediel?"

His wings flared out in annoyance.

"Perhaps not directly." Muriel agreed. "Uriel did certainly try to get rid of her indirectly. That is, until you killed him too Lucifer. When will you stop messing with my family?"

Lucifer's heart throbbed. He would never really be considered family by any angel other than Amenadiel, and that was only because he could sense that Lucifer and Samael were one through their bond. But no one else would. They all rejected him. He started acting a little strange one day (to no fault of his own: pregnancy hormones is a bitch), and they immediately decided that he couldn't be their pure and innocent light bringer.

Dan's eyes widened. One of the angels had been trying to kill Chloe? And Lucifer killed his own brother to protect her?

Chloe looked as shocked as she felt at that revelation too.

"When will you?" Muriel taunted, her dark hair falling in near curls against her equally dark skin.

Lucifer did not answer her.

"First, you took away Samael. You convinced other angels as well to help you, and they all fell. Later on, Amenadiel fell, and Uriel died. All because of you." she shook her head sadly.

"I have never intentionally harmed our family." Lucifer bit at her.

"Our family? Lucifer, you are not family. You do not belong with us." Muriel approached him with a frightening glint in her eyes. "Samael is family, and maybe, just maybe, he is still in their somewhere."

Amenadiel interrupted. "Samael and Lucifer are the same being. Same soul, same grace."

"Nonsense!" Raziel nearly shouted this. "We do not believe you, fallen one."

He scowled deeply. "Well, you should. I'm the only one who ever bothered to flock with him. Everyone else just seemed content to simply speak to him and admire from afar; even Habriel never flocked with Samael."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. Nonsense. Of course Habriel flocked with Samael all that time ago. He tells us of it from time to time, you know. Describes the loss he felt when he no longer felt Samael's grace. The feeling he got when the body of his lover was inhabited by a dark aura." Raziel argued.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and nearly screamed. Habriel had dared lie about their relationship? While it had been deep, he had not felt comfortable making a more profound bond until after Afriel, Pamyel, Tatrasiel, and Raduriel came to be, and they never did. "He obviously lied."

Hesediel's eyes flashed blue once more. "You are in no place to tell us these things, devil."

"What about Azrael's blade? Only Samael could have-" Amenadiel was interrupted.

"It must have been tainted somehow. It does not matter since no trustworthy person was present." Anael interjected.

Ella was growing more and more horrified by the second. These were the angels she had been raised learning about? She had always thought the Devil got a bad rep, but in comparison, he seemed almost saint-like! She had not imagined ever in her life that they would react his way in a situation such as this. Maybe have a misunderstanding, but to blatantly deny evidence?

Muriel turned to Amenadiel as well. "Even if you are fallen, you too felt the pain of Samael's absence. Lucifer tore our family apart. Lucifer took away Samael, and in doing so, Lucifer triggered all the events that have lead to this moment. Lucifer is to blame. Lucifer-"

The Devil's eyes flashed red as as found himself suddenly shouting. "And what? The Devil is to blame? Not only for the sins of humanity but also for the sins of the divine?"

Hesediel nodded. "That is accurate."

"Why? Why is it accurate?" he was itching for a blade right now.

"Because that is how it was meant to be." he replied in a monotone voice.

Muriel seemed to be contemplating something. "Anael, if we were to somehow exorcise Lucifer, would Samael return?"

Anael nodded. "As long as he is alive. Which he probably is since Lucifer is probably getting some sick pleasure off of having him watch what his body is doing."

"Shall we then?"

"We must find a way to protect the Antichrist during the procedure." she informed. "But yes, we shall."

Lucifer snarled fiercely at them and shoved his hand in his pocket. His phone was there, and he quickly made to call Mazikeen. Just a simple call would work as she would no doubt understand the severity of the situation.

"You know, it's not a good idea to talk about your plans in front of me." the Devil pursed his lips.

"And what can you do about it?" Muriel laughed. "You will be coming with us no matter what. Hesediel and I ensured it."

"What did you do?" Chloe really needed to remember that these were angels and could kill her in a millisecond if they so desired.

The female angel looked disgusted. "I do not have to answer to the likes of you."

"Do it." Lucifer commanded. "Tell me how you ensured it." his voice was nearly shaking with anger.

Muriel smirked. "Simple. If there is one thing you and Samael have in common, it is how much you care for your family."

"What have you done?" he breathed out slowly.

Muriel turned back to Anael. "Well, apparently, there is a soul well to inform Azrael about. We better do that."

"What have you done?!" his eyes flashed red as the lights in the room flickered violently.

The three humans who remained unaffected by Amenadiel's time trick jumped back slightly. They knew better now that to interfere. This was beyond them. Handcuffs and guns would not be able to solve it this time.

 Muriel turned back to the Devil. "I told you everything you need to know. You have....quite a lot of abominations that could be utilized."

Satan felt fear strike at his heart. "Tell me what you have done to which one! Who was it? Abaddon? Belial? Proserpine? Naamah? Kali? Kasadya? Paimon? Lilith?"

The female angel yawned. "It's taken you forever to get to the right answer!"

"Lilith? What have you done to her?" Lucifer eyes were in a constant state of red. "If you completed that step, you have my word that I will-"

"Will what?" Muriel frowned. "I can't wait to get Samael back. Lucifer is far too violent."

"What have you done with Lilith?" Amenadiel spoke up instead of Lucifer.

Raziel rolled his eyes. "Nothing yet, brother."

In a blink of an eye, Lucifer was gone. The humans looked shocked at his sudden disappearance, but they knew by now the telltale signs of flapping wings.

"Go after him." Anael narrowed her eyes.

The four angels disappeared simultaneously.

"Jesus, is there a way we can actually help when the bigwigs come in instead of just standing off to the side?" Ella looked panicked. "And where's Lucifer? Lilith?"

"First of all, I'm Amenadiel not Jesus. Second, no. Not without doing some dark, dark deals that you don't want to get into. Lucifer went after Lilith, and Lilith is at school." the fallen angel recited.

"We have to go." Chloe got her gun.

Amenadiel shook his head. "There is no way you would stand a chance. Lucifer and I have informed Mazikeen of what is going on. You humans would most likely get in the way. Sorry, but that is the way it has to be."

Dan interrupted. "Lilith is at school. Schools are full of children, including our daughter. I think we can at least help them not get injured." he had not been their for his family in the past, but that had to end now.

He frowned. "Very well. Let's only hope we are not too late. If they have the right insurance, it is quite easy and quick to get Lucifer to back down, and I would definitely say that Lilith is the right insurance."

Lucifer stumbled a little as he landed outside the school. His hand found his stomach once more, and his gracial decay had thankfully not given him any more troubles recently. The Devil frowned a little. It was true that he had gained a lot of weight in the last few months due to his quintuplets, but usually, he was more graceful. His center of balance must have changed a lot. Lovely. Absolutely spiffing.

The office door was open when he got there, and the lady at the desk smiled as he approached.

"How may I help you, sir?" she inquired.

"I would like to sign my daughter out. Family issues and all that." Lucifer would admit that he omitted a lot of information there, but it wasn't lying at least.

The lady looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that sir. What is her name?"

"Lilith Morningstar." he responded immediately.

She checked the schedule and frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but it appears that she has already been signed out. Not too long ago too."

His heart leapt into his throat. They hadn't gotten here first, had they?

"By whom?" he kept a serene smile on his face while internally screaming.

"Ah....one Mazikeen Smith. She said she was an aunt." the lady reported. "Is that all right?"

Lucifer calmed. "Yes, that is lovely." he thanked her profusely.

He considered asking her for her number, but what would he even do with it? They were on a time constraint, but Lilith was with Maze. Plus, Amenadiel had forbidden him from sex and all the fun stuff, and Lucifer really wanted his brother to be in his debt.

But that didn't mean he couldn't save it for later?

That was it then. He got her number and left.

He flew straight to Mazikeen after that, stumbling a little again upon landing.

What he saw made him want to damn himself back to Hell.

Mazikeen, bless her in a devil way, appeared to have put up her best fight, but he knew that she was a match for Amenadiel. His demon was unconscious on the floor. Even Amenadiel and probably him would have been destroyed by the mob of angels before him.

Michael, damn him in the usual way, was standing right in front of the Devil with the smugest smirk Lucifer had ever seen on his face. Around him was a good portion of the host. Muriel. Anael. Hesediel. Raziel. Habriel. Pathiel. Semsapiel. Zuriel. Ambriel. Remiel. Camael. Jophiel. Zachariel. Azrael (he thought she was with him, so damn her too. Damn them all.) Even Ariel and Raguel.

And in Michael's arms was a terrified little girl by the name of Lilith.

"Lilith? Lilith, it's going to be okay." Lucifer vowed to protect her no matter what.

"Is it?" Michael frowned. "She is a possible step to the Apocalypse. All I have to do is break her fragile neck."

"No!" the Devil was furious.

"Yes," the other archangel simply nodded. "Father commands it, so it must be done."

Lucifer snarled at him. "And you are just the perfect son." he was also getting concerned about his demon as she had yet to rise.

"Keep that anger. We'll need it for the Apocalypse." Michael placed a hand on Lilith's neck.

"Stop it! Stop! I said stop!" Lucifer felt tears come to his eyes.

He was the one who had allowed Lilith to stay on Earth, so it was his fault that she was in danger right now. Abaddon would never have let any harm come to any of his siblings in Hell; he was sure of it. The half demon was trustworthy and responsible, so much so that Lucifer would trust him during a heat as long as he wasn't affected by the pheromones for some reason. He was the one who allowed the Antichrist to be conceived. If he had been stronger, this could have been completely avoided. If he hadn't stopped to get that lady's, Irene's, number, he might have arrived before this situation arose. If he hadn't gone to satisfy his own desires.....

Maybe it wasn't such a good thing after all.

"Stop?" Michael paused. "Why?"

"Because she's innocent. She hasn't done anything to deserve-"

"She's an abomination, a beast of your creation." his hand moved closer. "She was born guilty."

Lucifer was at a loss of what to say.

"My, my, brother mine." Michael laughed a bit. "Experiencing difficulties, are we? Anael told me of the problems you were having with your grace." his eyes flickered down to his brother's swollen belly.

Lucifer glanced down at himself out of instinct. It appeared that his clothing had shifted while he was flying over here, and the large swell was quite obvious now.

"How about you come with us to the Silver City where Amenadiel can't get you, so we can help you with that problem?" he offered.

"Over my dead body." Satan managed out quickly.

"No," Michael corrected. "Over hers." his hand made contact with the child's neck.

Lucifer stepped forward quickly but stopped due to the look in the eyes of his brother. He looked around at the host. Habriel appeared to be having the time of his life. Bastard.

"You don't like that." he noted.

"Of course I don't!"

Michael tutted. "There's a simple solution. Either you come to the Silver City with us and let us keep you there for the duration of your pregnancy or your abomination of a child meets an untimely fate."

Lucifer did not like the sound of 'let us keep you' since it sounded like he would be a pet, but what choice did he have? "Fine." he spit out.

Michael looked triumphant.

"Now, let her go." the Devil demanded as Camael and Zachariel grabbed him by his arms.

The archangel shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Then no deal."

Michael pursed his lips. "Call it insurance. I don't want you slipping off before the Antichrist is born. Not that you'll be able to for much longer." his eyes traveled back to the prominent roundness of his belly.

"My word is my bond."

"And your bond is not enough."

And with that, the angels transported Lucifer and Lilith up to the Silver City. They were given a room, a single one, that they were not permitted to leave. Lilith had been immediately given a collar with some Enochian writing and sigils on it, and Lucifer had been given similar bindings on a chain attached to his wrist on one end and the bedpost on the other. Furthermore, his wings were bound together, uselessly stuck behind him. At least they hadn't realized that Lilith herself had inherited a pair of white wings. It really was quite painful.

Lucifer knew that this was less than what he deserved for putting his desires in front of the safety of many, but Lilith did not deserve this.

Meanwhile, Amenadiel arrived at the location of the showdown. All that was left was Mazikeen's unconscious body.

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I did! I love hearing from you, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me!
> 
> IMPORTANT: I'm planning a sequel for this starring Lucifer (obviously) and Abaddon. What do you guys think of this?


	14. The Silver City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flock needs to somehow get Lucifer and Lilith from the Silver City, but is it even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so I apologize if I mess up characterizations. If you spot the Supernatural reference, tell me! Though don't feel bad if you miss it since it is kind of obscure.

"How the hell are we supposed to get to Lucifer without, you know, dying?" Dan looked stressed. After Lilith had been taken, the father had taken Trixie out of school and put her with her grandmother for a short while.

The rest of the flock had met up at Lucifer's penthouse, and those who were absent at the time were quickly filled in.

"It is impossible." Mazikeen cursed a little as she examined a cut on her arm. She had recently regained consciousness. "Even if you somehow made it there alive, your bodies would instantly shrivel up in that plane of existence." Normally, she would smile sadistically here, but it was not nearly as much fun without Lucifer.

Dan flopped down on the couch (as he insisted it was called despite Lucifer's protests) and sighed heavily. "Can't one of you guys do it?"

"We would not shrivel up like you humans, but at the same time, we do not have access." Maze crossed her arms. "We would be able to get to the Gates but no further."

"What would it take to break down the Gates?" Chloe was making sure they got out of there no matter what.

Amenadiel looked surprised at the suggestion. "A lot more power than we have. We would have to get through the Gates themselves, which I remind you, was commissioned by Father, and all of my siblings, nieces, and nephews would be trying to get us out. If we do it this way, there will be a battle and a lot of bloodshed. The majority of my species would be annihilated."

Chloe pursed her lips. "And if one of us were to die?"

"You aren't actually considering that, are you?" Ella let out a gasp.

"I'm keeping my options open." The detective lightly stated.

Dan shook his head. "No. No. Definitely not. Not only for us but also Trixie. She can't grow up without a mother."

"Didn't Lucifer pull a similar stunt for me?" Chloe asked, thoroughly frustrated.

Linda nodded sharply. "Yes, he did. But he's an archangel, and you're a human. He wouldn't have made it without the help of the divine Goddess."

The detective groaned. "Amenadiel?" he had been silent for the duration of this interaction.

"It has merit." he admitted.

"What?" Dan threw himself up, and Ella stood up as well. "Killing Chloe has merit?" he laughed incredulously, not believing what was going on around him.

Amenadiel nodded in confirmation. "It is a possibility. Before his Fall, Lucifer was both the Light Bringer and the Archangel of Death. He would be able to bring her back."

Dan was awestruck by the revelation and did not respond for a few seconds.

"But Lucifer is also blocked from Heaven." Linda brought up. "Even if he used to have the ability, he would be unable to go into Heaven to get her."

The fallen angel agreed. "Yes, but Lucifer would already be in there. The problem would not be whether or not he can get in but whether or not he can get both of them out. Pregnancy makes things difficult, but I would hope that Lucifer is attempting at least to charm our family into helping him."

"Couldn't we just do that thing with the electricity instead of this?" Maze frowned.

The therapist shook her head rapidly. "No one is going to be doing that. It is too risky."

"Also, the timing is different between this plane and the Silver City. She would not have enough time if she were to be resusitated at a proper time." Amenadiel reported.

Ella suddenly had a revelation. "So a human cannot be in that plane alive?"

"That is correct."

"Isn't one of the babies half human? How are they doing?" she looked concerned.

The rest of the flock thought this over in a worrying haste.

"That fetus may be experiencing more difficulty than the others." Amenadiel lightly explained. "Lucifer is probably doing his best to provide aid, but the Nephilim will struggle in that environment more than the others."

"Even more of a reason to get Lucifer and Lilith out." Dan bit the inside of his lip.

Chloe nodded. "Yes." she turned to Amenadiel. "Where would Lucifer be in Heaven?"

"Most likely in his old bedroom." he responded immediately.

"Could you make me a map or something?" she inquired hopefully.

Amenadiel confirmed this. "I could be able to, but it would take some time to do the parts of the city you need to know. And I will add the times of the angelic patrols."

As it turned out, it was taking a long time to get the map ready, and Chloe wouldn't even have access to it once she was 'dead.'

That was still weird to think about by the way.

It had been a couple of months since their original agreement, and Amenadiel had only slept, drank, or eaten when his body demanded it the most. Never before had she respected the man so much, but time was ticking. She would look at his work every now and then to start to memorize it, but the city was huge. Chloe knew that the entirety of it would not be included, but it was still a lot of information for her human mind.

 Meanwhile, Lucifer shifted on the bed he was occupying as he watched his daughter scribble something on a piece of paper a few yards away. His bound wings had lost their feeling long ago, yet his white feathers were stained with his blood, particularly around the areas where the chains made contact with them.

He vaguely recalled that this would damage those appendages thoroughly, perhaps irreparably.

Why would Father give them to him if He was going to have them damaged soon after?

The Devil pulled the clothing that he had been given down. It was not unlike what Amenadiel had been wearing when he came to Earth, but this one was a slightly lighter shade of grey. He glanced down and rubbed his prominent belly in exhaustion.

He had barely done anything, yet he was almost always tired. The months had passed by, yet none of his siblings came to exorcise him or get rid of some of his children. Many of his siblings had stopped by, yet he had been unable to convince them of his innocence.

That, he should have expected. Even though he was perhaps the most persuasive being in existence, they had all been subject to millennia of propaganda against him.

He hoped that would soon change. If only Amenadiel was still up here...

Satan heaved himself to his feet while trying to avoid crushing his impressive bulge and causing gracial decay and made his way over to his daughter. It wasn't really a walk anymore since the weight of his belly caused his back to curve and his legs to spread out awkwardly, but he made his way over nevertheless.

Amenadiel had not tried to contact him throughout his stay, so Lucifer thought it best not to initiate it himself. He knew that this probably meant that he was working on something that he didn't want the rest of their siblings to know about.

He felt a flutter from his swollen bump, and he pressed his hand against it.

The Devil briefly wondered if the cause of that movement was the Antichrist or one of his 'abominations.'

Lucifer glanced down at Lilith and saw that she wasn't drawing at all but writing. Intrigued, he dragged a chair over and carefully situated himself on it. His daughter was writing in Enochian, a language he had not specifically taught to any of his offspring.

"What are you doing, child?" Lucifer asked curiously.

Lilith looked up at her father and beamed. "I'm copying down the symbols that are on our bonds. I don't know what they mean, but maybe if they aren't on metal it will be easier to translate."

The Devil nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm sure it will be." 

She copied down a couple more symbols after examining the chain once more.

Lucifer felt a brief rush of pride. His daughter was so clever. If Habriel had been in this situation, he never would have thought of doing that.

Still, he could not leave even if they had the means. Lilith could, but the Devil had foolishly struck a deal with Michael. And those always ended so well.

If he escaped the Silver City before he gave birth, the entire host would be actively hunting for Lilith in retaliation, but if he remained here until he gave birth, he would be condemning some to death and some to his Father's will. He was unsure of how many for the latter since none of his siblings had informed him of whether or not they would accept the full-blooded angels into the Silver City like any other newborn.

Could he strike some deals with his siblings? He may be able to ensure that none would be killed if he was lucky, but he knew there was no chance of any of them agreeing to let him keep the Antichrist.

Besides, what could he possibly offer in return? His holy siblings did not desire in the same way humans do. They did not desire money, talent, opportunity, or lustful sex. They didn't even desire their own freedom or the freedom of their posterity.

However, he was aware that some of them did require some help getting through off-timed ruts, heats, and molts. Sometimes when they would do something strenuous or dangerous, their cycles would not sync with the other angels for a long while. He recalled the case of a brother of his molting during the wrong time of the year due to making a trip to Hell.

That was it then, wasn't it? He would have to somehow satisfy their most primal desires in exchange for the lives of his unborn children even if that meant that he had to drop his agreement with Amenadiel.

Bloody hell, he had really wanted his older brother in his debt too.

And just as he was thinking about who could possibly want it from him, Habriel stormed into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided formally that after this fic end (whenever that will be) there will be a sequel!!! It would take place a year after the last chapter of this fic, meaning it would begin during the mating season again. The main pairing (I won't call it a ship since it is to abusive and twisted for me to) is going to be Lucifer/Abaddon.
> 
> ADDITIONALL, I'VE ADDED A LIST OF STORIES THAT I AM THINKING OF WRITING IN ADDITION TO THE SEQUEL ON MY PROFILE. THE FANDOMS LISTED SO FAR INCLUDE SUPERNATURAL AND STAR TREK AOS. If you see one that you like, please tell me! I need to know if there is interest before I devote my time to them.


	15. Habriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habriel has some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone turns out too ooc.

Habriel stormed into the room. He was cross, that much was obvious. Never before had he imagined that fate could be so cruel, but perhaps what they say about karma could ring true.

Honestly, why did it have to be him? It could have been Zuriel, Ambriel, Semsapiel, or even Pathiel, but no, it had to be him. That didn't fill him with a lot of joy.

Well, fine. Zuriel was technically cursed with the same fate, but he considered it much differently than Habriel did. Zuriel thought it was a blessing, a sign from Father that he had done the right choice, but little did he know, he was in for a long and torturous ride.

He should know; he had experience. That monster inhabiting the body of his beloved had to leave. He had to go. Lucifer must exit this plane of existence; maybe the Void would accept him?

Habriel wanted, no needed, Samael. He needed his archangel, not whatever high level demon or monster was in his body.

But the spawn that rested inside the body of his lover was still genetically Samael's, not Lucifer's. That meant that all of them, all of the Abominations, were his mate's offspring technically. That made it so much harder to go through with this.

He knew Samael. Samael would care for his children no matter what their heritage was, and he had probably grown fond of many if not all of them as he watched them grow in the back seat of his mind.

He wanted to exorcise Lucifer and bring back Samael, but all in all, he knew that the exorcism would hurt or possibly kill some of the unborn children within the Devil's swollen belly. Including the Antichrist, and Habriel knew that that could not be allowed.

Dare he go through with it? They could be whole again. Habriel, Samael....and a child.

Because deep down, he had always known the truth, but Muriel's recent genetic testing confirmed his thoughts. There was the Antichrist which held the DNA of Pathiel, Habriel, Semsapiel, Zuriel, Ambriel, Samael, a demon, and dozens of humans, but that wasn't quite what he was talking about. There was a Nephilim, which was half Samael half human. Which one, none of the angels had been certain, but they identified the father to be an African American male in his thirties. There was a half-demon as well, half Samael and half demon. That would make that child a full-blooded sibling to some of his other Abominations. Besides that, there were two full-blooded angels; Michael had announced to all their siblings except Samael (since they couldn't let Lucifer know) that both of them would be welcomed with open arms into the Silver City.

One of them was the blood child of Samael and Zuriel. Zuriel had been pleased with the news, but he was unaware that it was possible that they would have to deal with Lucifer instead of Samael for a while yet.

The other was his own child. A child between Habriel and Samael, something that had not happened since before Lucifer took over the body of his lover and caused them both to be banished into the eternal pit. The angel briefly wondered what exactly happened down there. Would Samael still be the same archangel he had been all those millennia ago? Habriel severely doubted it.

He stared straight into Satan's surprised expression. It hurt to see a face that looked so much like Samael's there and not being able to reach his lover.

"Habriel." that voice, it was so similar to Samael's, yet it held none of the warmth.

"Lucifer." Habriel responded lightly, staring into the Devil's forehead. He could not meet his eyes.

Lucifer shifted slightly in his chair to accomodate the great size of his belly. "What are you here for?" he placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed it as if he were in pain. Which, to be completely honest, he probably was. Habriel had heard many tales of how strong the Antichrist would be, even in the womb.

"I was asked to inform you of the parentage of the angelic children; One is mine, and the other belongs to Zuriel." he kept his voice as professional as he could.

"I could have told you that." the Devil frowned, looking quite uncomfortable.

Habriel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but Michael has ordered us to prevent you from tarnishing Samael's grace as much as possible."

Satan made a point of dramatically rolling his eyes. "And I assume this means that the angelic one's will be accepted into the Silver City?" secretly, he was glad; that meant that they wouldn't be killed immediately.

"There are many angels who wish to exorcise you and bring back Samael; I myself am one of them." the angel narrowed his eyes.

Lucifer purred. "And tell me, why have you not yet?"

"It is believed that taking such actions would result in the offspring being either harmed or killed." Habriel responded.

"And you can't let that happen." the Devil's eyebrow rose.

The angel ground his teeth together. "Just keep in mind, Lucifer. You're only still on this plane of reality because you got knocked up like a whore. Otherwise, we would have exorcised you long ago."

 The Devil did not respond, instead choosing to merely stare at the other.

Habriel snarled at the stare. He desperately longed to banish this monster, to bring back his lover. But it could not be. There were things that had to be completed that were beyond he and Samael, things that had to happen. This included the birth of the Antichrist; it had been written for millennia. Therefore, Samael's return had to be stalled for a little while longer.

But really, what was a couple more months to millennia of being bound by this monster?

He spared a glance at the child in the room, Lilith. She was half Samael, yes? Yet she was also a half demon. Did that make her an abomination as all his siblings loved to say, or was she like Samael?

Was it possible for anything negative or bad to come out of the archangel? No, all of the evil had to have come from Lucifer after he had taken over.

He was tempted to ask Amitiel, but if he were to, he would have no idea how that encounter would play out? Would she speak the truth or would she deceive him?

"Father will ensure that everything happens according to plan." Habriel eventually commented.

Lucifer scoffed. "Yes, like he cares about what happens to anyone."

"We are his creations."

"Yes, but when was the last time any of you actually talked to the guy?" the Devil pulled at his clothes a bit, most likely aware of the danger that posing such a question would cause for both him and his children (born and unborn) at their present location.

Habriel was at a loss for words. "I myself have not made contact with him recently. The only ones who have are Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael."

"Of course," Lucifer dramatically rolled his eyes. "Those archangels. Tell me, does Father choose favorites?"

"He is not your father, Devil." the angel bit back ferociously. "He is the father of Samael."

Satan lent back a bit. "You are avoiding my question. Do you not like the answer?"

"Father does not choose favorites. Every being was created with a purpose; otherwise, they would not exist at all."

"So, you only exist because you have a purpose?"

"As do you."

Lucifer got an idea. "And tell me, what is that purpose?"

"Well, obviously, your purpose was to provide the Antichrist." Habriel confidently replied.

He waved it off. "Yes, but what needed to happen to ensure it?"

"...You needed to possess Samael." the angel frowned.

Satan gave a pointed look. He could not say yes since that would technically be lying; he was not possessing anyone. He instead decided to just continue. "And tell me: what do you think that means?"

"It was Father's will for Samael to be taken over?" Habriel was not to sure of his answer.

He gave him another look. "Does that match your own? Or are you having rebellious little thoughts?"

"It was never my wish for Samael to be taken over." he seemed to have a hard time getting his words out. "But no, I cannot rebel. I am a good son."

Lucifer tutted, rubbing his belly once more. "You would not be the first to say that to me."

"You are poisoning my thoughts." the angel bit at him.

"No, I am simply doing to you as I did to the humans so long ago in Eden." the Devil shrugged. "I've given you knowledge. Call it a new perspective. I expect to be seeing you thinking much differently in the future."

"I am a good son." Habriel clawed at the skin on his arms for a little bit.

Satan shook his head. "No, you are an obediant, ignorant one. Open your eyes a bit. I know that you will now think twice about every order you receive. Think twice about the true reasoning behind Father's decision. Think twice about following your orders."

The angel laughed at him in spite. "Like you could get me to fall far enough to be considered the same level as Amenadiel. If there are a few incidents, I will simply be retaught the principles of being an angel. Maybe by Raphael." he nonchalantly stated.

"So you are willing to be tortured to keep your reputation? Shame, since not even that will save it if you do indeed act on your hidden, traitorous thoughts. Our siblings will think differently of you the first time you step into that reeducation chamber." he mocked sadness.

Habriel's jaw tightened. "I am...needed elsewhere."

And with that, he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me if you like any of the stories in my profile! I'll be updating it again to put in a new story and take out the one I've started in a little bit. (Meaning whenever I get an idea I love)


	16. Into the Silver City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes for Lucifer and Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so I'm sorry if I write anyone out of character.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dan checked again.

Chloe nodded fiercely. "Yes. It's for Lucifer, Dan."

"And what if you never find him? What if you get redirected by some angels to a different place? What if Lucifer can't bring you back?" the male detective fretted. "Trixie needs you."

Lucifer's detective swallowed a little. "Well, I'm sure I just have to have faith." She confidently stated. "That's how it works, right? You have faith in God, and he will help you."

"Not always." Ella cautioned. "Usually, us Christians pray and hold to the understanding that God cannot grant us everything. For example, he has better things to do than make one football team beat another."

Linda frowned. "But this would surely be a higher priority, would it not?"

"It might." she conceded. "I wouldn't be surprised if another book of the Bible came from this." she shrugged. "Though, I doubt many people would actually believe in its existence."

Dan turned to Amenadiel and Mazikeen. "Are you sure it is safe?"

"We can not know for certain." Amenadiel responded. "Though, Lucifer will be able to bring her back no matter how long she has been dead."

Linda looked nervous. "But wouldn't her body eventually become inhabitable?"

"Time moves differently on different planes." Maze reminded. "I think it should be fine. Perhaps a day at most would be my guess, unless, Decker gets lost or something."

Chloe bit her lip. "And how am I going to...die again?"

"Just a little bit of cyanide in a drink." the demon opened the top shelf liquor. "What do you want? Martini?"

"Sure," she sighed a bit before looking at the time. "Dan, can you go pick up Trixie?"

He nodded. "Sure thing," and left, looking back a couple of times. "Stay safe, Chloe."

"And what happens if she runs into an angel?" Ella inquired.

Mazikeen frowned. "Word of advice: don't. If you do, pretend you are lost."

"Don't give them any reason to smite you." Amenadiel informed. "Don't mention Lucifer."

"But what if I'm on my way out with Lucifer?" the detective inquired earnestly.

The fallen angel glanced at her. "Lucifer will be able to exit the Silver City at any point, not just the gates. You need not worry about that."

Ella suddenly rushed up and hugged Chloe. "I'll pray for you constantly until you get back. If God still is up there, there is no reason for it not to work, right?"

Chloe accepted the hug. "Just don't include Lucifer or anything possibly incriminating."

"In case it gets intercepted, nice one Chloe!" she complimented.

Ella eventually let go of Decker, and the detective embraced Linda as well.

"Cheers, Decker." Mazikeen pushed her the laced martini.

Meanwhile, Lucifer pulled at some of the chains the held him in place. It had been a while since he had had any visitors. Habriel hadn't come back, but Zuriel had entered momentarily before leaving. Lilith was currently asleep, leaving him with no one to talk to and nothing to do.

He groaned as a particularly powerful kick left him winded. He rubbed that spot for a second, knowing well that it was probably the Antichrist. He shifted slightly, knowing fully well that according to humans he would look nine months pregnant instead of the five and a half that he really was.

The Devil hadn't technically made a deal, had he? It was Lilith's safety for him staying here until his children are born, but Lucifer had denied the deal as soon as they took Lilith to the Silver City as well. That meant that Michael didn't have to hold up his side of the deal either. As soon as Lilith had done her part of being insurance, there was no guarantee that they would keep her alive.

And what of the Apocalypse? Surely, by now, his brethren would have completed many of the necessary steps. How many more were left? Or was the only thing still required was the birth of the Antichrist?

"Decker, Chloe. Death by cyanide ingestion." an angel was in front of Chloe with the darkest hair and wings imaginable.

The detective shakily nodded. "Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

The angel looked up momentarily, "Azrael." She observed the human for a little bit. "You're a miracle. You work to punish the wicked and protect the innocent though that does sometime mean killing. You've shot the Devil? Bravo. Silver City for you."

There was a blinding flash of light, and the detective was suddenly in a sprawling courtyard. The Silver City looked like an ever-expanding castle: every area was attached with the classic towers and entrances.

 _No matter what happens, don't let yourself get distracted, Decker._ She promised herself this before taking a few steps in the direction of the castle. They would keep Lucifer there, right?

And where was everyone? There should be other people, right? Maybe she just had to go and find them herself. Or maybe Azrael knew that she was up to something....

She marched into the medieval styled hallways with a purpose, remembering from Amenadiel's the way to Lucifer's old room. But how would Lucifer and Lilith be confined in there? Would there be a warding or simply chains? Would she need to make a stop at the arsenal?

No, she decided. That would be a bit too conspicuous, and wardings could be broken.

Lucifer's old room was situated in a tower, she remembered. It was high up, and there was a window large enough for an angel to fly in or out of. She supposed that it was put there for his duties as Light Bringer and Archangel of Death.

She walked purposefully in the direction of the tower, hoping beyond hope that she did not run into any of his siblings. However, it seemed like they knew exactly what she was doing.

"Hello, Chloe Decker." an angel with dark hair and blue feathers approached her. If he were human, she would have thought he was Asian, but now that they were in the Silver City, all the angels looked slightly....off. Must be the wings. "May I, Zophiel, help you?"

 _Don't lie. Don't lie. Don't lie. Don't lie._ The message went through her like a chant. What if this angel could tell if she was lying. "Just trying to look for someone I know." she nervously looked down in what could have been taken as despair.

"Look up, Chloe."

The detective looked up to see Zophiel looking quite sympathetic.

"The transition for your world to the Silver City can be quite difficult." He began. "But it is something that one must get used to. As it is with every newcomer, you are placed in a courtyard all by yourself. Father decreed it long ago that that would be how it happened. You did nothing wrong; He just wanted to see what your first impression and actions would be. And if I say so myself, they are quite noble."

"Thank you," Chloe was focusing on not mentioning Satan.

Zophiel nodded in acknowledgement. "Alas, we have been having some difficulties with those sent to Hell. You see, the Devil likes to sort the damned souls out by the severity of their punishment; it is something we think comes from Samael in the back of his head. However, the Devil has not been in Hell for a long time, leaving his Abominations running the place. Specifically, Abaddon has taken charge, and the entire set up in Hell has changed."

The detective actually looked concerned at this. "How so?"

"Like most of Lucifer's children, Abaddon is half-demon. He is an Abomination, a sick and twisted creature belonging in the depths of Hell. It is well-known even amongst the angels that he could get away with anything, even usurping his Father and taking advantage of the biannual heats. Normally, we wouldn't be so concerned with this, but we angels did agree with how the Devil set everything up in Hell. Now, there is no type of set up. The souls are merely being thrown in whatever punishment chamber is closest and most convenient to the demons and Abaddon."

Chloe's mouth felt dry. "So some of the more evil ones are getting less punishment than the less evil ones?" she felt weird having a seemingly normal conversation with an angel though she did flinch at the mention of what Abaddon would be able to get away with doing.

"Precisely." Zophiel nodded. "It would be like a town drunkard getting the electric chair while a serial killer gets a night in the hole."

"Is anyone stopping it?" the detective inquired.

The angel sighed. "We have not received a message from our Father as of yet. After the Antichrist is born, we have considered sending the Devil back down there, but there are some of us who would prefer exorcising him and bringing back Samael."

"And that would mean no one would be in Hell." Chloe frowned.

Zophiel nodded. "Yes, that would be what it means. We are at a dilemma, and Father is not showing us what we should do."

"Maybe he wants to see if you can make the decision yourself? Maybe he's testing you." she offered.

"Interesting theory." the angel considered this. "It may be possible, but what would we be tested for? We are not fallen."

"He may be testing to see if you deserve to fall." Chloe knew that she was on risky ground, but she couldn't help but say this.

Zophiel blinked in surprise, seemingly not going to smite her. "Now that could be it. There are a few of our siblings who have been acting out of turn lately. But what should we decide?"

The detective straightened. She might be able to help Lucifer! "Well, I suppose you could go to Lucifer and give him some sort of human-like trial, making sure that there is a fair and unbiased jury. If he claims something, no matter how preposterous it may seem, you could search into it. If he is declared guilty, then you could exorcise him from Samael, give him a different body, and send him straight back to Hell." she said this last part as she was confident that if it was done right, Lucifer would be found to be innocent and actually Samael the entire time.

The angel nodded earnestly. "You are wise beyond your years, miss. I must go inform Michael, but I may ask for you to tell him directly soon. You said you wanted to see someone you know?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes." How was she going to get to Lucifer if he was being tried though? She hadn't thought about that.

"Very well," the angel grabbed her and flew at the speed of light in vaguely the same direction she was already walking to. What were the odds?

When she was deposited on the ground, he was gone, presumably to tell Michael the news. The detective looked around, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

John Decker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm thinking of continuing this series beyond the sequel with Abaddon and Lucifer. If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them! ;)
> 
> By the way, I now have a particularly lengthy list of stories that I plan to be writing in the future, so please tell me if you like any!


	17. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did he mean she's not in Heaven?
> 
> Chloe has some issues, but Lucifer is rescued all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from this television show, so sorry if I write anyone out of character accidentally.

"Hey, monkey." John smiled to his daughter before his face turned serious. "What are you doing here?"

"It's you." Chloe let her jaw drop.

Her father nodded. "Yes, Chlo. It's me." He hugged her tight before repeating the question. "Why are you here? You're 35. You have a daughter."

"I can't say." She looked around as if searching for angels.

"Is it really that serious?" John raised an eyebrow. "You can tell me anything."

Chloe swallowed before hissing lowly. "I'm here to rescue someone."

"Oh?" John raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Someone who does not belong here." The detective whispered. "Someone's who's been kidnapped alongside his daughter and held against their will."

"This is Heaven, Chloe. Things like that don't happen around here." He blinked sympathetically. "Perhaps you are still trying to orient yourself."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"How did you die?" His face morphed to that of concern. "It wasn't like mine, was it?"

"No, I came here to get a friend." Chloe answered purposefully.

"So, you were aware of your death?" John's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

The detective answered. "I drank a martini that my roommate Maze gave me. It was laced with cyanide to send me here."

He blinked. "So you knew that it was going to kill you when you took it, but you drank it anyway?"

She nodded. "Of course. It was for a friend and his daughter."

"I hope this friend of yours is worth it then." His eyes flickered to her. "Speaking of, where is this friend of yours?"

"He is in his room in a tower." Chloe replied in a hushed tone.

His eyebrows darted up. "Monkey, the only ones with bedrooms in the towers are the angels."

She nodded. "Yes, he's an angel held against his will. Can you help me get to him?" She found herself in his embrace again.

"Tell me this first. Are you actually sure that the way you died was the right way to get to Heaven?" He looked sorrowful. "You obviously want to save Lucifer, but-"

"Wait a second. How did you know I am looking for Lucifer?" Chloe's eyes narrowed as she stepped out of his embrace and looked around as if expecting to see an angel come to smite her.

John frowned. "Chlo, you committed suicide."

"No, I didn't. I'm not depressed; I just need to save a friend." The detective's eyes widened.

"Did you or did you not willingly and knowingly drink cyanide?"

Chloe blinked. "Well, I did."

"That's it, monkey. You killed yourself." His face morphed to one of disappointment. "And no one who commits suicide ever makes it into the Silver City."

Time slowed down. What did he mean she's not in Heaven?

"If I'm not in Heaven..."

"You're in Hell." John frowned.

"But Zophiel and the towers and you-"

He shook his head. "Your own guilt. Guilt for not going to get Lucifer; I think you always knew that you'd end up here if you drank that martini."

"But I didn't know-"

Her not-father interrupted her. "There is a way to get out, you know. Get to the Silver City. As long as you can avoid running into that cult with the soul well. Honestly, I would have expected Azrael to get on that by now."

Chloe nodded. There were still an increasing amount of murders taking place. "Why didn't Maze or Amenadiel stop me?"

"Mazikeen and Amenadiel?" He laughed. "Well, sometimes Maze doesn't always think things through, you see. So desperate to get to Lucifer she throws all her weapons the wrong way."

She blinked. "How do you know all of this?"

"I've been watching you for a while now. Never going too close to be detected, but always there." John's smile was too tight to be genuine.

"Who...." The detective's eyebrows furrowed. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, the image of her father rippled and became that of a blond man with a pronounced jawline and the same eyes as the man she was looking for. He was, however, in Hell. There were areas of his skin that were turning red as they slowly decayed. **(Mark Pellegrino style)**

Her throat was dry. "You're one of Lucifer's children. I'm in Hell, and you're one of Lucifer's kids."

"Yes. My father likes you a lot, and I personally want to get him out of the Silver City myself. I infiltrated your Hell in hopes of convincing you to come rescue him. The only guilt that is keeping you here after all are failing to rescue Lucifer and leaving behind your friends and family." He inched forwards. "I can give you the opportunity to get back to them and rescue Lucifer."

Chloe frowned. "How can I trust you? You haven't even told me your name."

"The correct pronunciation of my name is difficult for humans sometimes, but you may call me Don." He smiled genuinely, or what at least seemed to be genuine.

"Okay, Don." She scrambled to find an identity for him but came up empty. Surely, not all of Lucifer's kids were recorded in religious documents and are well known on Earth. After all, her partner has been the victim of many rapes throughout his lifetime, and if they couldn't find a sufficient way to prevent it, may be victim to many more in the future. "What do I need to do?"

"We are going to go rescue Lucifer and see your friends and family. Just keep that in mind, and you will be able to get out of your Hell of being so close but not being able to reach him." Don lead her to the doorway out. "From there, you may ascend upwards to the Silver City, but I will not be able to follow you."

"Why not?" She didn't like the idea of going without him.

The half-demon sighed. "I'm an Abomination, remember? It would make it a little bit difficult for the both of us. Now, are you prepared to be the first to ever make it out of Hell?"

Chloe nodded, and the two of them exited her Hell.

There was ash everywhere. It was falling from the black sky, covering the walls, layering on the floor. There were many tower-like, block-like structures with doors on them. Other Hells. She wondered who was in those Hells. Had she ever interacted with any of them?

"Try not to get distracted, detective."

Oh my God, his voice was so much like Lucifer's. Why was that?

She ran to catch up with him as they exited the blocks. There was a huge maze in the distance. She remembered Lucifer talking about something called the Labyrinth, so that must be it.

"Heaven works in a similar way to Hell. If you get rid of your guilt in Hell, you may ascend to the Silver City, but if you become guilty over something in Heaven, you may descend into Hell. The Silver City is, well, a Silver City from what Father has described. It is similar to the medieval castle in your Hell only you are not placed alone. You appear wherever you want to, really. Just like you punish yourself in Hell by deciding what you want it to show you, the Silver City will reward you by letting you choose where you want to start out. Which will be beneficial to you because you can go directly to Father if you want to." Don explained as they passed a row of meat hooks with things hanging off of them. Chloe really didn't want to know what it was.

"That seems a lot easier than what Amenadiel described." Chloe frowned.

"Yeah, well, Father always said that he looked to the worst possible outcome often." The half-demon walked on for a little while longer until a red river slowly started flowing past them. Chloe had a feeling she knew exactly what it was composed of.

They suddenly heard another voice.

"What are doing, brother?" It was a female voice, and it was getting closer as she made her way over.

"Hello, sister." Don deadpanned.

Chloe looked to who she now knew was one of Lucifer's daughters. This lady very pale and phantom-like.

"You are Chloe Decker." She looked up and down at her. "Father says good things about you. I am Yuki-Onna."

Don stepped in. "When she goes to Earth, she normally hangs around Japan. Up there, she is known as a succubus that leads young men to remote areas to drink their blood and freeze them solid. She's a Snow Ghost really: associated with snow storms."

"Thank you, brother, for that introduction." She dipped her head to the detective. "Father spoke well of you last I saw him. You are welcome here."

Chloe's face had gone pale during that introduction. That was what she did? Not without reason, she hoped. "Thank you, Yuki-Onna."

"It is my pleasure." She smiled at her, leading Chloe to believe that she couldn't possibly have been in charge of being a succubus. Perhaps she didn't have free will either. "You have a daughter, yes?"

The detective nodded. "Yes, I do. Her name is Trixie."

Yuki-Onna held out her hand. "Please give this to the little one." In her hand, water began to freeze solid into the shape of a large snowflake roughly the size of her hand. "It will not melt, but please handle with care."

She accepted the gift. "Thank you, Yuki-Onna. I will make sure it gets to her."

The daughter of Lucifer bowed her head. "I thank you. You may call upon me if you ever find yourself in need."

Chloe dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Don forced a smile. "Now, those gates are the exit to Hell. Go through them, and you will find yourself in the Silver City. Hopefully, you will be in Father's room."

"Thank you," she said goodbye to the two as she exited the gates.

"You better not have been trying to deceive her to get to Father, Abaddon." Yuki-Onna frowned deeply.

Abaddon scoffed. "Father will come to me when the time is right, and I will have my way with him. You will see. You will all see. Father is believed to be the most powerful being in this realm, but isn't the most powerful the one who can usurp him? The one who can damage him, leave him immobilized for a year without punishment? Tell me sister: who's side do you want to be on? I am already in charge around here."

"I will back our Father."

"And our Father will back me. He will not blame me. Hell, he'll even make my excuses for me. I can take exactly what I want, when I want it, and in the amount that I want it, and you are powerless to stop me. You've seen it too: our siblings rushing to Father, warning him of my treachery. And to what end? He does not even consider their word for a moment!" He laughed. "Father does a lot of hating on Grandfather, but he himself does a lot of similar things sometimes."

Meanwhile, Lucifer was bored. He was sitting at the only table in the room with his daughter in front of him, not saying a word but working on the same picture she had been working on for the last three and a half months. His arm was pulled behind him uncomfortably due to the chain that held him to the room, and his wings had become completely useless at this point. What was the point of his brothers destroying his wings? Not that he minded, but should they be "preserving them for Samael's return" or something?

He had lost feeling in them long ago, and they lay there, limp and still bound in chains. He wondered what his brothers would do next time?

And what of his flock? He had not heard from them for a long time, but he knew that it was difficult to contact one within the Silver City without interception.

He groaned slightly as he felt a strong kick from his belly. He glanced down absentmindedly. Probably the Antichrist. Who else would it be? The Devil looked to Lilith briefly before sinking down in his gracial subconscious.

There were definitely still five offspring there, and they were all alive. However, Lucifer was aware that humans could not exist in their physical form in either Hell or the Silver City, and since one of his offspring was half-human, Satan was concerned with how that child would thrive here. The Nephilim seemed to be struggling a bit; it was slightly smaller than the others.

The Devil immediately used his grace to reroute some of the nutrients supporting his body to that of the Nephilim's.

The other offspring seemed to be doing okay. The Antichrist was very much larger than the others and larger than Lucifer would have liked, but he could not be picky. The Devil was concerned about its strength, however. It was quite strong; Lucifer was sure that it left internal bruises all over him. Despite this, it seems like it has not done any lasting damage to its siblings.

Beyond that, Lucifer looked to some other things of interest. The graces of his children were all definitely there, and it had definitely been long enough for him to determine their sexes. He looked to the Antichrist first. The Antichrist was female. How delightfully surprising for that was not what he had expected when he first heard of the Antichrist all those millennia ago.

Next, there was the half-demon. She was also a female, but Lucifer had problems discerning her parentage. Which demon did they use the genetic material of during his heat? It seemed familiar. It seemed so very familiar, but the one he recognized it to be could not possibly be an option.

The one he recognized it to be was definitely a demon, so technically, they did have the same ability as angels to be either part of mating. However, this particular demon was unfortunately born without the one thing that would make it possible. Did that mean that his brother violated his demon as well while getting viable genetic material to work with?

He hoped she was okay. She had not mentioned anything during, after, or before his heat, so was it possible she didn't even remember it?

The Nephilim was a male. He was not able to discern its parentage either, but he didn't really want to know either.

Then, there was the two angels. One was Zuriel's and the other Habriel's. Not that he would ever allow either of them to lay a finger on his children. Habriel's was female, and Zuriel's was male. How intriguing.

He was brought out of his grace by a loud curse word. The Devil nearly jumped in surprise, but he did bend over slightly.

Lucifer groaned.

"Lucifer!" It was the detective. She had come close to him and had gently righted him to take the unnecessary and painful pressure off of his abdomen.

"Chloe!" This was Lilith. She abandoned her drawing for the first time in a long while to hug the detective.

The detective absentmindedly picked the half-demon child up. "Lucifer, what happened?"

"Detective!" Lucifer could hardly believe his eyes. "Hello. Explanations would probably be better suited for a different time, love."

Chloe blinked. She hadn't thought of that. There were real angels around here now, not just figments of her guilt.

"However," he narrowed his eyes. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Maze killed me." The detective answered.

The Devil frowned. "I find that very doubtful as she could not kill me. Did she supply you with the means to kill yourself instead?"

Chloe nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"And my guess is that you took a little road trip down to Hell."

Chloe set to work scratching a symbol off of Lilith's collar. According to Amenadiel and Mazikeen, they should be able to take them off if she got rid of the warding for them. "Yes. Met two of your kids down there."

"Lovely! And you were able to get out." The Devil smiled.

The detective confirmed this, eyes flickering down to his swollen belly. "It's only been a little under two months, Lucifer. How did that happen? Celestial interference?"

Lucifer glanced down at himself. "Oh! You're talking about that. Time works differently between realms, dear. It may have been slightly under two months for you, but it was a little over three and a half for me."

Chloe frowned. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can bloody be right now, detective." The Devil tugged on his chain. "I do wish they didn't tie my wings behind me though. I haven't felt them in months at this point."

The detective finished making an indent in Lilith's collar, and she pulled it apart like it was paper. Wow, Chloe didn't want to see what she was able to do when provoked.

"I'm no expert on wings, but that looks bad." Her brow furrowed. "You want me to take the arm one or the wing one off first."

"Both are keeping me here; I have no real preference, darling." Lucifer stared into her eyes. "Do whatever you desire."

Detective Decker raised an eyebrow as she started working on the wings. Lucifer shouldn't be able to bounce back to his old self immediately after this probably traumatic event, shouldn't he? Unless he was faking it. She wasn't to sure.

"How are you?" Chloe inquired.

"Wonderful, detective, now that you're here." The Devil resisted the urge to wince as he felt his unborn children all begin to move in unison. He couldn't show such weakness in front of the detective, now could he? They were in the Silver City, and Mazikeen and Amenadiel probably warned her against his siblings. She was probably terrified.

The detective didn't believe it. "Okay, then, how are your little Lucifers doing?" She gestured to the very large swell on his abdomen again.

Lucifer frowned. "What do you want me to say? It hurts sometimes when they move."

Chloe understood his desire to change the topic and did so. "What are you wearing?"

Lucifer looked down at his clothing. "Just something Enochian that my siblings probably gave me to assert their dominance" He rolled his eyes and clearly didn't like this topic either.

"So how are we getting out of here? Amenadiel said something about you being able to get free."

The Devil acknowledged this with a tilt of the head as the detective forcefully ripped the chains off his wings and moved on to his arm. They fell limp, and Lucifer continued to feel nothing. "I do still have the ability to exit the Silver City from any location, which is probably why my wonderful siblings left these bindings. I could do that in theory, but I would need Amenadiel's backup."

The detective looked concerned. "How so?"

"You're not the problem, detective." the former Archangel of Death reassured her. "You still presumably have a body in the physical world, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then, all I have to do is return you to that body." Lucifer explained patiently. "Lilith and I don't currently have an available body down there. Ours are up here. Lilith's wings are intact, but mine are probably irreversibly damaged."

Chloe believed she understood. "So you two would have to fly out?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, and since I'd rather not repeat THAT fall, I'd need Amenadiel to, ah, catch me? Bloody hell, that would probably put me in his debt." He cursed a bit more.

"How are you going to get his attention?" The detective inquired.

"I was planning on sending him a distress signal as soon as we get out of here." Lucifer stated as Chloe finished with his arm.

"Couldn't that be intercepted?"

"It could." Lucifer agreed. "But I'd say that that would be better than crash landing again."

The detective thought back to what she, Mazikeen, and Amenadiel had discussed all those months ago. No wonder he really didn't want to repeat that fall. It must have been very traumatic, falling and losing four kids before they got the chance to live.

"Er...do you need help getting up or something?" Chloe inquired.

Lucifer shook his head. "No, I'm fine, detective. Come here." He beckoned her closer.

The detective raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer to Lucifer. He continued to beckon her forward with two fingers until she was really close, and he then surprisingly placed the two fingers on her left temple. The world burst into bright light.

Suddenly, she was one of the more private rooms at Lux again. Why was she here? Wasn't she in the Silver City with Lucifer? The Silver City? Oh God, she had been in Heaven....

"Chloe!" Ella's voice sounded near her. "Guys, she's up! She's back!" The detective was enveloped in a hug.

The rest of the flock was there, and they looked very relieved to see her.

"Thank God..." Dan was glad Lucifer wasn't here to hear that.

"Chloe." Amenadiel sighed before turning serious. "I must go."

The detective remembered her conversation with Lucifer before she left. "Yeah. Go. GO. Definitely GO!" She waved him off, and he disappeared instantly.

Linda handed her a glass of fizzy water before asking her. "What was that about?"

"I was the easy one to bring back cause I already had a body here. Lucifer and Lilith had to fly out, and well, the angels busted up Lucifer's wings." She scowled. "He said he'd fall."

"Luce is falling?" Ella looked disheartened and looked out the window.

Chloe nodded. "He sent out a distress signal to Amenadiel, but I wouldn't be personally surprised if it was intercepted."

"So there could be trouble?" Maze took out one of her blades.

"I don't think they'd all follow them to Earth." The detective frowned. "Wouldn't that be, I don't know, too obvious or something?"

The demon shrugged. "There were days recorded in the Old Testament where they didn't really give a shit, Decker. They might not give a shit now, but you do have a point. I doubt their Daddy would appreciate that very much."

"How long should it take?" Dan was worried for the Devil though he would never admit it.

"At top angel speed? Give or take five minutes depending on if they get attacked or not." Mazikeen shrugged. "Lucifer's sneaky, so I'm guessing they'll be able to get out quickly."

The male detective frowned. "Lucifer's sneaky while hurtling to Earth at thousands of miles per hour?"

The demon grinned wickedly. "You'd be surprised. There are always illusions and false images to lead them off."

Just then, Amenadiel came back into the room looking distinctly ruffled.

"What happened to you?" They all bounced up.

"My siblings were not willing to let Lucifer go." Amenadiel sat down. "I put them both in their rooms and warded this place up a bit. I can tell that Lucifer hasn't slept since before he was taken until now, so we should save any bombardments until tomorrow." He advised. "Lucifer will allow you to stay in some of the unoccupied rooms throughout the penthouse if you'd like to."

"I met some of Lucifer's kids." Chloe mentioned after Amenadiel finished talking.

The angel frowned. "There should be none in the Silver City." It took a moment before he realized. "Did your death count as a suicide?"

"I guess." Chloe shivered a bit. "It was not Heaven, that first place I went to."

"Oh my God." Dan's jaw dropped. "You okay?"

Linda frowned. "You went to Hell? Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Please come to me if you need to talk about it, okay?" the therapist urged earnestly.

"Okay." Chloe agreed. "Though, there was one of them that refused to tell me his name."

The bottle in Mazikeen's hand shattered. "Who did you meet?" She said this seriously.

"Well, one of them said her name was Yuki-Onna."

Maze recognized her. "Ah, yes. She's one of Lucifer's kinder ones."

Chloe agreed with her, thinking back to the never-melting snowflake she was to give to Trixie.

"And the other?" the demon urged.

"He said I wouldn't be able to pronounce his name but to call him Don."

Mazikeen growled. "Just what I thought."

"Who was it?" Ella looked concerned.

"It was Abaddon!" She threw her blade at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has something they would like to see in the future of this series, please tell me! I value your opinions. Also, please tell me if I make any mistakes with these mythological creatures that you can see.


	18. Warding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wants to ensure that none of his siblings ever get to his children ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Lucifer (TV), so I apologize in advance in case I write them out of character.

Lucifer frowned as soon as his elder brother left his bedroom. He remembered many things.

Thousands upon thousands of years ago when Lucifer had only been in Hell for a couple centuries, he had crossed his legs upon his throne, sighed, and came upon the need for a bodyguard. Someone who would protect him in his time of need and not rape him. Someone who he would be able to trust openly with everything. Someone who would not take advantage of his emotional state when it came to hormones.

He had searched far and wide to find someone, calling upon demons from all corners of Hell. None of them worked. Every two years, Lucifer would put his faith in a new infernal being. Every two years, the infernal being he put his faith in would rape him, and a year after that every two years, Lucifer would give birth to that infernal being's offspring. Every two years.

But he, of course, had hopes. The Devil had gone through many of the demons in Hell, but while most were not useful, there were still some left. Including one that had been forged near the beginning of his reign. One demon who remained loyal to Lucifer through thick and thin.

Demons had little to no concept of gender. They had testes, and they had ovaries. They didn't give a shit about the prior notions the humans who descended into the abyss had on the topic, but every time a demon would surface on Earth, they would have to choose one to avoid being exorcised or whatever by the reactionary peoples of the time. Over the centuries, some decided to keep their gender while others did not.

There was one demon, however, who was forged differently. Lucifer hadn't meant for her to be different, but she was born with a defect. While she still had testes and ovaries, she had no outside gonads. No dick. Satan had felt sorrow due to the mistake for the longest time, but the demon was okay with it. She was fine. She adapted, and no other demon gave a shit about it.

However, such a defect could prove to be useful, could it not? The Devil needed someone who would be unable to impregnate him, and he doubted that the demon would have enough sense to drive a knife into her abdomen just to get the semen needed to do that while under the influence of pheromones. No one else did; they just focused on sex.

That was the obvious solution, wasn't it?

He had called upon the demon.

"My Lord," she had knelt before him when he called for her.

"Mazikeen," Lucifer had said, subconsciously fiddling with a blade in his right hand. "I have need for you. Rise."

And she had done what he had asked. She rose, and Lucifer gestured for her to meet his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord?" She had questioned, unsure of the reason why she was here.

"I'm sure you are aware that I have been asking demons to be my guard every two years." He had stopped fiddling with his knife and lent forward.

Mazikeen had confirmed this. "Yes, my Lord."

The Devil had nodded. "Yes, and I'm sure you are aware that every single one has failed me. Every single one has impregnated me."

"I am aware, my Lord."

"Lovely. Now, I do believe it is your turn to try, yes? I do certainly hope you'll do better than the other ones." Lucifer had smirked at her encouragingly.

"I will do my best."

Lucifer had acknowledged this with a tilt of his head. "I ask nothing less."

Mazikeen had tried; she had tried so hard. But that first year, only a couple weeks after he first called upon her, she had failed. Lucifer's heat had hit him unexpectedly one afternoon while he was 'visiting' some of the trapped souls in Hell. Lucifer could see how much she had tried to fight off his pheromones, but in the end, she could not.

She was, however, still different than the others. Instead of taking him right then and there, she had guided him back to his bedroom, slaying all those who tried to get to Lucifer themselves. Then, for the next week, she had remained with Lucifer. Every time a different demon tried to enter, she had fought them off until they were lying in a scarlet puddle. Unfortunately, Mazikeen still raped Lucifer, but Lucifer could never blame her for that. She was under the influence of his pheromones, just like everyone else had been. He had been hopeful about this particular demon, but she still failed his test.

It was different, however. At the end of his heat, no children had been conceived. He was not pregnant.

That must have counted as a win, right? Wrong. She had still failed.

Lucifer had cursed, kicked his legs up over the arm of his throne as he let his head sag onto the back of it.

"My Lord?" Mazikeen had entered again, head down, not meeting Lucifer's eyes.

The Devil had looked to the demon. "Yes, Mazikeen?"

"I need a second chance."

"You failed. Every single demon fails." Lucifer had snarled. "Why should I allow you a second chance and not any other demon? Is there anything special about you? Anything that makes you different in any way from the rest of the demons?"

"Yes," the sureness in her tone had made Lucifer meet her eyes in shock. "You are not pregnant at the end of your heat after I had my turn. That is something no other demon can say."

The Devil had rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mazikeen. I am not pregnant, but that is because of a mistake that I made years ago. The only reason I am not pregnant now is an error."

"Then, why not take advantage of the error, my Lord?" The fire in her eyes had blazed freely. "You wanted me to protect you; I did. Every single demon who tried to get to you, tried to impregnate you, lie unconscious. I did my job." Lucifer had seen guilt in her eyes as well. "However, I do know that I did rape you. Your goal was to have a sex-free week, and I raped you. I will never be able to take that back, my Lord, and the guilt will remain with me for as long as I live."

Lucifer had looked at her with a new interest. No other demon had expressed any remorse over raping him; they had blamed him for being raped. If he wasn't an omega, he wouldn't have been raped. If he didn't travel into that area of Hell, he wouldn't have been raped. If he wasn't wearing that clothing, he wouldn't have been raped. If he hadn't gone outside that late at night, he wouldn't have been raped.

Mazikeen had been the bravest of them all at that moment. Maybe Confession did actually have something to it.

Lucifer recalled having lent forward in interest. "Go on," he had encouraged.

"I would like to request a second chance, so I may do better in two years. Surely, it would be best if there was someone out there who you could rely on, call upon, talk to in a time of need whether you are in heat or not. Someone should be there to not only guard you during heat but also support you every other time of the year. Plus, there must be some way to prevent a body guard from being affected by the hormones. Your Father would not have made that one of your biological functions if there was no way to get around it, right?" She had spoken boldly for a demon.

Lucifer remembered thinking about Amenadiel then. His elder brother had been immune to his pheromones only because he was part of his flock. "There is a way, yes."

"Then, why not do it, my Lord?" Mazikeen had inquired.

"The only way would be to add the member to the flock, Mazikeen. I'm not keen on inviting every demon into it, and both you and I know that being part of my flock would not stop all demons." Lucifer had scoffed.

The demon had straightened her back. "It would stop your guard, so they could do some better guarding."

Lucifer's stare had bored into her skull. "That is true..."

The Devil remembered many things, few of them pleasant. While he enjoyed sex, he always made sure that there was a safe word. Even though he was ruler of Hell, he wasn't always spared from Hell's crueler parts. While he was an angel, an archangel at that, he was by no means given any of the divine benefits.

He recalled that having Mazikeen as a guard worked for a few years before it all started to go wrong again. At first, he had inquired to Mazikeen on the reason why he was pregnant yet again, but she was unable to get a response. Somehow, a demon had been able to get past Lucifer and rape him while she was on guard.

Oddly enough, that was when everyone in the Pit started to get hyper-sensitive about Abaddon's actions. Proserpine had come to him with her identical twin Persephone warning their Father that they had seen Abaddon get demons through Maze's guard. Kali had come to him as well eventually and told him that Abaddon was testing how good Maze really was to see if he himself could get behind her. Lilith and Naamah both recalled Abaddon saying that the Devil would soon be 'his bitch.' Yuki-Onna had come to him as well with the message that Abaddon was trying to usurp him. Furfur had said that Abaddon was waiting for the proper time to get rid of Maze and have him all to himself. Corson had spoken of many explicit things that Abaddon apparently bragged about being able to do to Satan whenever he wanted to. Ukobach had reported seeing Abaddon laughing with some of the full-blooded demons about his plans for Lucifer (which apparently included getting rid of Maze during his heat, having sex with his Father, and getting his Father pregnant), and apparently, the demons were in support of Abaddon.

There were so many more stories, but Lucifer did not understand why so many of his children blamed Abaddon for something that he definitely did not do. It was not in his child's character to say or brag about such things. Abaddon would never take advantage of him during that time, so Lucifer knew for a fact that if a similar occasion were to arise where he gets raped by Abaddon's body, he will know that it isn't truly Abaddon. His baby boy was much to kind-hearted to do that; it could not be him. But what of his children who say such things? Lucifer knew that many parts of Hell deceive even the best of people into seeing or hearing or thinking things that aren't true. It is possible that the very first child of his to raise the alarm, Kasadya, was in one of those parts when she got that notion, and once that notion had spread to the rest of his children, it was no surprise that they were all hearing and seeing such things when they too went into those areas.

He wasn't saying that his children were perfect little angels (hell no). They made mistakes; they did not always listen to him. But how was he supposed to punish them? They were not supposed to get special treatment in the eyes of the Punisher, but no one else was is child. He could not punish a child of his like he would a serial killer. Treating them negatively would make them hate him. It would make them want to vilify him for eternity. In a sense, Lucifer would be exactly like his Father. Additionally, many of the things parents punish their children for are completely ludicrous. A swear jar? If a child desires to swear, why are they not permitted to?

So Lucifer just didn't do it.

"Daddy?" Lucifer cracked open his eyes as he heard the voice of his daughter Lilith. "Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes, Lils," Lucifer adjusted his position, so there was a little space for his little hell-raiser to rest. "Is something bothering you, love?"

Lilith climbed up on the bed and curled around her father, knowing to avoid his belly. "Every time I close my eyes, the bad angels come again. They take you and I back to the Silver City, and we never make it out again."

He cursed out his brothers on the prayer frequency, hoping that his oaf-of-a-brother Amenadiel didn't think the Devil was talking about him. "They're not going to ever get to you again, understand? Never again. Now, I'm sure you're aware that your uncle put up wards around Lux?"

The half-demon child nodded. "Yes."

"Those will keep the bad angels out. They won't be able to get you here." Lucifer promised.

"But what about when I go out? I have to go to school, Daddy. That's where Trixie is." She brightened at her mention. "I can still see the human, right?"

Lucifer confirmed this. "Yes, you can still see Beatrice. There is a ward that will protect you from any angel's sight." He added this on after a moment's hesitation.

"But what about you and Uncle Amenadiel?" Lilith looked concerned.

"I can make allowances while writing, well carving if I'm honest, the ward out," the Devil slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, minding the curve that was most definitely there on his belly as he did so.

Lilith cocked her head to the side. "Carving?"

"Yes, love. I'm going to have to put it on your ribs, so it will remain with you always." Lucifer grimaced slightly as pain flared through him when he put a small amount of pressure on his large bulge. "Can you be a dear and change to your demonic form? There are no humans around."

Lilith's glamour faded, and her demonic form showed. Parts of her flesh were slowly rotting away in areas, and every single rib could be counted. The child's arms and legs were sickly thin despite her being perfectly well-fed and healthy. The child pulled up her night gown, so her Father could get to her ribs.

There was no actual skin nor intercostal muscles in the rib cage area. It was just her rib cage and the organs behind it, lungs expanding and contracting and heart beating.

"Thank you, love. This shouldn't hurt." The Devil ensured as he took out a small knife and carefully wrote phrases in Enochian on his daughter's ribcage.

Lilith stopped him. "Can you change your form too, Daddy? I don't want to be alone."

Satan agreed to this, and his glamour faded, leaving the grotesque true form for the world to see. Only they did not see.

"Tell me about Beatrice." He prompted his daughter, trying to get her mind off of what he was doing.

Lilith beamed, and her father could plainly see her heart beat quickening. "She prefers to be called Trixie, and she is an absolute miracle. She's way funnier than Naamah is, you know, and a whole lot smarter than Proserpine. Did you know that when someone is mean to her, she takes it into her own hands?"

"And do you like the detective's offspring?" Lucifer focused on his work.

"Of course I do!"

"How much do you like her?" The Devil looked interested in what his daughter had to say.

Lilith beamed. "I like her more than I like watching the castrations of rapists and sexual predators." She spoke honestly.

"That much?" Lucifer knew how much his daughter enjoyed those.

"And more!" Lilith spread her arms out wide for emphasis. "She's much more fun to be around than Kali or Kasadya or Yuki Onna or Persephone."

The Devil blinked as he moved on to another rib. "Do you desire her?"

"Neither of us our old enough to engage in sexual congress, Daddy." Lilith rolled her eyes.

"But when you are older?" Lucifer engaged his daughter.

The half-demon suddenly looked really sad. "When I'm old enough, she'll be dead, Daddy. In the Silver City, where I cannot go."

Satan was shocked. He hadn't expected his daughter to realize that so soon. Hell, it had barely registered with him that all of the human members of his flock will die while he will live on. What would he do then? It wasn't like he would ever be able to reach them. "Do not concern yourself with that, love. Enjoy it while it lasts, live in the moment for it will be gone before you know it."

"But what if I can't?"

Lucifer was at a loss, so he offered what was probably the worst option. "Time runs differently in different realms as you know. It is possible to get to a realm with such a large time difference that you would be able to catch up to adulthood for Beatrice if that is what you truly desire."

"There is?" His child actually looked interested.

"If you truly want to be with her, love, then yes, but would you be will to wait five thousand years for less than a century with her?" Lucifer inquired.

Lilith swallowed. "Would I have to go the entire time? Would it not work if I went during the summer while school is off to catch up with the age group for the next school year?"

The Devil glanced up and saw actual tears in his daughter's eyes. "That can be arranged if you truly desire it. I will not withhold your choice in the matter."

"I will think on it." She decided.

"You like a Decker, then, huh?" He teased lightly.

Lilith pouted. "So do you."

"I suppose those Decker women have quite a charm to them, don't they, love." Lucifer finished up carving the ward out, and Lilith replaced her night clothes.

The two of them slowly but surely made their way into a suitable sleeping position and was welcomed into the blackness of unconsciousness with their human appearances up again, and that was how Amenadiel found them the next morning.

"Luci," Amenadiel jolted the Devil out of his unconscious state.

"Hello!" Lilith beamed brightly at her uncle before darting out of the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucifer groaned as he covered his face with a pillow.

The other angel sighed. "We wanted to ask you some questions about your stay in the Silver City."

"There was a room. We were bound to that room by chains. Some of our brethren would come and insult us. The detective came. We got out. Now, _go away._ " Lucifer urged.

Amenadiel frowned as he stared at his younger brother. "They were actually hoping to see you. You know, they haven't seen you in a long time?"

"I'm tired."

"I understand that, but they just want to see if you're okay." The angel pleaded.

"Then, they can see, but I'm going to be sleeping." Lucifer growled, flickering into his true form and out again.

The elder brother looked frustrated. "That wasn't what I meant, and you know it, Lucifer. It's been a while. Can you humor them at least before they go to work?"

"Depends on if I can go too."

"You remember what Chloe said months ago about how you wouldn't be going outside anymore once it became obvious. Surely, you want to protect your offspring from unwanted human attention?"

"Of course I do." Lucifer snapped. "But I also don't want to be useless for the next six months."

Amenadiel was quick to reassure his little brother. "And you won't be. Chloe said that she would bring you some of the paperwork for you to do here."

"But that's boring."

"Tough." The angel shrugged. "There's always Lux. You could do something here."

Lucifer frowned. "Eh."

The older brother sighed. "I'm going to go tell them that they can come in, okay?"

"Do whatever you desire." The Devil covered his head with one of his pillows and tried to find the realm of Morpheus once more.

He vaguely heard his brother exit the room as he tried to fall back asleep. He didn't care at that moment whether or not the humans came; he desired sleep.

"Luce?" He recognized Ella's voice a few moments later. "Are you okay?" The Devil was aware of both her presence and the presence of the other humans as well.

"Perfectly okay. Wonderful even. Brilliant. Lovely." Lucifer groaned.

"I feel you, man." She voiced. "I'm going to give you a hug."

He groaned in response and felt her arms wrap around him ever-so briefly.

"There hasn't been much progress made with the satanic cult case." Dan's voice sounded. "It looks like your sister didn't wrap it up after all. They're definitely still out there doing what they do best."

Lucifer finally picked the pillow up. "First of all, I doubt that they are actually satanic. I would have told you earlier, you see, but I was preoccupied."

"Really?" This was Chloe, speaking from where she stood next to Linda. "Why do you think so?"

"Well, for one, their handwriting was atrocious. If they were truly a satanic cult, their movements would be more practiced, more precise. Plus, if you hadn't noticed, Satanists are hardly ever violent." Lucifer reported.

"It's true," Ella added on. "They're actually some of the most peaceful people."

"Okay," Dan straightened slightly. "But who could it be then?"

"My best guess is a cult following one of my brothers, probably Michael. In the written Apocalypse, Michael and I must fight, and the fight will end in one of our deaths. I believe he is trying to gain more of an edge by using human souls." The Devil proposed. "Perhaps he is messing with the humans, and they do believe they are following me. It is impossible to know for sure, but that is my theory."

Linda frowned. "So Michael is tricking some humans into thinking that they are helping you in your time of need when they are in actuality hurting you?"

"Precisely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the sexes of the babies were revealed in chapter 17, I decided that it was high time that I start figuring out some names! I have some choices for each child, but as I am indecisive person, I would love it if I received some opinions from you all! Just comment which name on the list below you would prefer. ;)  
> Antichrist (Female):  
> -Umbra  
> -Ulvan  
> -Ozurren  
> Half-demon (Female):  
> -Layla  
> -Arannan  
> -Kilvamon  
> Nephilim (Male):  
> -Fortuna  
> -Arzur  
> -Sozrad  
> Habriel's Angel (Female):  
> -Kadmiel  
> -Caphriel  
> -Umabel  
> Zuriel's Angel (Male):  
> -Stadiel  
> -Matariel  
> -Epiel


	19. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse is a few steps closer, and no one seems to care or remember but Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so I apologize in advance if I write anyone out of character.  
> Apocalypse is not biblically accurate.

Lucifer groaned as gracial decay bit at his nerve endings for the fifth time that hour. Honestly, why would Habriel even do this if they needed him for the Apocalypse? Why would he do this to the body of Samael? Besides trying to be a real pain of course. The Devil was, of course, unsure of whether or not he would be able to last until the end of his pregnancy.

It was an unfortunate yet realistic truth. He was barely at the halfway point, yet he could almost never last an hour without causing his grace to self-destruct in some way. The Devil also knew that it would only become more difficult to avoid such self-destruction as his bump bulged even further than the gross state it was already in, and it was fairly obvious to him at least that it would become downright impossible once they dropped. Then, it wouldn't matter what he did; the pressure would be coming from his pelvis.

That would mean that he would have to get them out as soon as that happened or even a little before. In these circumstances, Satan knew that a natural delivery was far too risky; he would have to cut them out himself.

He had not voiced these thoughts with anyone nor told them about the uncontrollably increasing incidents of gracial decay. They would worry unnecessarily when he could deal with this issue himself, and Amenadiel would surely force Lucifer to let him take another look at his grace. Which was something the Devil definitely wanted to avoid.

But if the decay progressed further, eventually, he would be unable to hide it from his big brother. Angels recognized each other by their grace, so if the part that Amenadiel could always see became damaged, his secret would be out.

Of course, he would not lie about the matter, but that didn't mean that he had to go out of his way to inform his flock about the new development. He could always tell them if they needed persuasion to let him take a knife to his belly.

The Devil slowly pushed himself into a sitting position with his back against the backboard. It, like everything else at the time, was a very uncomfortable, very slow process. Lucifer rubbed one particular area on his belly when he felt some annoyed kicking in that region. He hated that the only clothes that fit him now were the Enochian ones he had been given in the Silver City.

Great. How long exactly had he remained in bed? The Devil had eventually gotten his flock to bugger off after they insisted on making sure he was okay after his few months of captivity. A couple months was fine for him; Hell had been worse. But for his daughter, it was a bit more difficult, but she seemed all right. She had been incredibly eager when convincing Chloe that it was okay for her to go to school because 'her Daddy was protecting her.'

Linda had left soon after Lilith and Chloe when her phone went off, citing a crisis in her clinic. She had apologized and asked Lucifer to schedule a session sometime (she said she would make an allowance in her 'no home-appointments' rule), so they could discuss what had been happening to him as of late.

Mazikeen had also left merely because she had lost interest in being there, and Amenadiel also set out to leave as soon as he picked up something suspicious on the frequency that needed checking out.

Ella and Dan were the last to leave though Lucifer hadn't really cared at this point. Dan had gone out of his way to give him a manly pat on the back, and Ella had given him another hug on the way out, telling him that she would get all this stuff that her mother said was useful during her pregnancy.

So he was alone. Again. The Devil heaved himself upright, feeling his belly press up on his diaphragm in a very unhelpful way. He didn't want to be useless during his pregnancy (he never had before), but all the work his flock was allowing him to do was so boring, so uninteresting. Did that make him an uninteresting person? He was not a shoe for Hell's sake!

But he supposed that he should probably get some of the paperwork Chloe brought over done. It had been worth seeing her smile last time he had done it, much better than her usual scowls at him.

He waddled into the main room and saw the foreboding stack of paperwork with another cheesy devil drawing on it. Where should he do this paperwork? He couldn't do it on the sofa (as it rightfully should be called instead of whatever 'couch' business was going on) since the table was far to low for him to get it done without destroying his grace, but he supposed that the bar might be a viable option.

Well, it wasn't really a bar now that his flock had cleared if of everything fun and made it 'safe' or whatever, but it would have to suffice. He dearly hoped that the majority of the paperwork only needed him to pretend to read it and sign it.

Taking the first paper off of the stack, he looked at its contents. It was regarding the string of murders left by their cult that he swore was following his brother Michael and not him. They had been busy and were still saying that all their killings were for the Devil, him.

That infuriated him; it was basically the same thing as blaming him outright. If he wasn't the Devil, if he hadn't fallen, if he didn't have such a bad reputation, none of these people would be dead.

At least according to the cult members themselves. The Devil was confident that Michael was to blame this time, that he was feeding the humans lies to construct a more powerful weapon or at least infuse the power into an already existing one.

Lucifer was more confident in the latter option as the Apocalypse was already written out in specific detail. Michael would use a lance, and he would use a trident. They were supposed to meet in a desert (the Mojave though it had not been named that at the time) on some Friday the 13th. They were supposed to fight a fight that would wipe out the majority of the human race, and one of them was supposed to die at the other's blade.

The Devil swallowed, knowing exactly which one of them would be dead at the end of it. He would never be able to kill his sibling; he would never willingly do it. His brethren would have to force him to fight while he was kicking, screaming, resisting with all he could, but when the fight came, Lucifer knew that he would never again wield a blade that would kill his own blood.

Not after Uriel.

And so, he would die. He would leave all of his children without their only parent since none of the demons took any responsibility in that matter. No, in Hell, having more children with their Lord would only mean that they were higher in the hierarchy. They used his heat, his ability to give them children, to brag and hold over each other's heads. The more children a demon put inside the Devil, the stronger they were.

And he would die and leave all his children in Hell to fend for themselves. There would be a massive power surge as he knew that the demons would all want to be the next Lord, but he knew that that responsibility would most likely be given to one of the children from his tenth pregnancy: Abaddon.

Abaddon was one of eleven children born at once, slightly over the angelic average of nine. He knew that his son was strong, stronger than most of his children were in many aspects. He was not only a very experienced fighter but also a very wise and compassionate being. He was determined; if he wanted something, he would go out of his way to ensure that he would get it.

Lucifer was confident that he would be able to fend off any demons that would try to usurp him when he was gone.

Though maybe he should stop thinking about that. Linda had told him that thinking thoughts such as those were detrimental to his mental health. He should avoid assuming that he was going to die and talking about dying.

He wasn't quite sure why though, especially since she's human. All humans die eventually, so why was it wrong for him to discuss his inevitable death with them? Even if the avoid the Apocalypse this time, it would definitely come up again in the future. His brothers would not stop trying to please their Father, do what was written. It was inevitable that there would eventually come a time where he and Michael would meet in the Mojave on Friday the 13th armed with a trident and a lance.

And Lucifer would lay down his arms, surrender unconditionally and peacefully to his brother if that meant he would not have to be the cause of his death. But Michael would not care. Michael would do what had to be done and rid the world of the Devil forever.

Where did angels go when they are wiped out of existence? Where did they go when they only lived on in memory?

Lucifer sighed and signed at the bottom of the page next to Chloe's, Ella's, Dan's, and even his sister's signature. He paused for a moment as he stared at it. Anna Engel. Anael.

There was no difference, yet to Lucifer, they were completely different people. Would Anael be one of the thousands of angels who would come to watch Michael and he fight? Would she sit on the sidelines with everyone else as Michael impaled him with his lance?

Would all of his siblings watch as he slowly stained the mortal world with crimson blood? Or would they stick up for him, argue that they should go against the Word of God and save his tortured soul?

Unlikely, unless they wanted to save Samael instead. But the Samael they knew was no more, destroyed the moment he was rejected by his family. Never again would he trust any of them with a hair on his flock's, his children's, or his own head since they would find some way to betray him, leave him in the dust.

And he would have to recover from their betrayal all alone again. The demons weren't very caring about his family's rejection or his unfortunate miscarriage. That miscarriage had been the first time he had ever gotten pregnant, and it ended in disaster. The angel Samael never would have guessed that he would birth the most children in the infernal pit.

If his past self could see him now, he probably would have killed himself. Samael relied upon his emotional supports, his foundation. When that was taken away from him, Samael was destroyed beyond repair, left a sobbing, bloody, scarred, broken mess in the deepest section of Hell. Samael had to learn to be independent for the first time, to think for himself for the first time. He had to become a completely new person, and so he did. Lucifer had been born.

And now, his story seemed to be wrapping up neatly with a ribbon tied around it and everything. Even though he would try his best to maintain his free will, all of his siblings, sin Amenadiel, would strive to bring that belief down hard. He would eventually be forced into the Mojave no matter what he did to stop it.

Lucifer's heart was numb as he put the paper to the side.

What of the Apocalypse though? How long did he have until he would meet his fate? A small guilty section of him hoped that it would be soon, so he wouldn't have to deal with his siblings and all the turmoil they brought with them. But what would the detective say? When he had stood in front of the woman the sniper was aiming all that time ago, he had been prepared to be killed. Chloe had been so very concerned about him then, and Lucifer swore that he had disappointed her.

He had wanted to punished then, but it felt different now. Now, he just wanted to be free of the judgment, free of his siblings and his Father. If nonexistence was necessary for that, then, who was Lucifer to argue?

The Devil was aware that many more steps to the Apocalypse had been completed since the conception of the Antichrist. The Antichrist herself would not be part of the Apocalypse, but she was necessary for after. The Antichrist would be raised to rule Hell, and when she was old enough, she would replace Abaddon and rule it better than he ever could. At least, that was what it was written as; Lucifer knew that his daughter would probably laugh at the notion if she could understand what it was.

Still, many steps were completed; his siblings had made sure that the information had gotten to him while he was in the Silver City. Amenadiel had been so concerned about his suspicions when he left; the Devil was almost certain that another was going to be completed soon since his older brother really sucked at stopping the heavenly host.

It could not be far now.

"-ucifer? Lucifer?" This was the detective. She was staring at him with an expression of utmost concern. "Are you okay, Lucifer?"

"Yeah," Lucifer's voice hitched, and he became aware that he was crying.

Chloe looked sad. "No, Lucifer. It's obvious you're not. And you were the one telling me you didn't lie." She tried to make the situation lighter but did a horrible job at it.

"What do want me to say?" He violently took another paper off the stack and signed it without even reading it.

The detective paused. "I want you to be honest. I want you to tell me what is wrong."

Let's talk about the Apocalypse.

"There's really nothing wrong, detective." Lucifer grinned a bit.

Why was she so unconcerned about the Apocalypse?

"So, you were just crying then?" Chloe sounded victorious.

Why was she putting him over the potential destruction of humankind?

"I was merely lost in my thoughts." The Devil corrected her. "Leaking from the eyes can sometimes be an effect."

Don't talk about me.

"Right." It was obvious she didn't believe him.

Don't even look at me, this disgusting mess of an angel. The fallen one.

"There are some things a human can't process without their brains melting out of their ears." Lucifer pulled out another paper. "Some things aren't included in the Bible or any religious doctrine for your safety."

You shouldn't even be around me, detective.

"Or, they weren't including because it would make you look sympathetic, and they couldn't have that." Chloe's eyes also had unshed tears in them.

It's not safe around me.

"You wouldn't understand, detective. There are some things I can't share." Satan gave a weak smile, but Chloe did not return it.

There was a real reason why I was cast into Hell, and it is because they knew what a monster I would become.

"I know about your Fall, your miscarriage." Chloe swallowed nervously and looked into the Devil's eyes. "I know all about it."

I destroy everything given to me, everything in my path.

"What?" Lucifer's voice came out as a whisper, too shocked to be angry.

Come on, let's talk about the Apocalypse.

"I know." Chloe repeated.

Armageddon.

"I know that you were with Habriel."

The end of the world.

"I know that you fell because your hormones made you unrecognizable."

Let's have a fun time talking about the billions of horrific, painful, agonizing, long deaths that will occur.

"I know that you lost all four of your babies upon impact in Hell."

Let's talk in graphic detail about the lance that will tear apart my body and my grace.

"You do know." Lucifer was surprised.

Let's talk about how I won't even fight when the fatal blow comes.

"Yes," Chloe confirmed this. "So I think I can handle whatever is going on in that devilish brain of yours."

Wouldn't it be better after the Apocalypse?

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Lucifer hated how desperate he sounded.

After all, the best of fields needed to be tilled every now and then.

"What's wrong, Lucifer?" Chloe too sounded desperate, defeated; Lucifer hated that he was the cause of it.

Everything needed a restart sometimes, another turn.

"I don't know." Lucifer shook his head and spoke softly.

After the Apocalypse, everything would be rebuilt stronger, better.

"I was fine, and now, I'm not." The Devil bit his lip and looked away.

After the Apocalypse, everything would be better.

"Okay," Chloe processed that information for a few moments, her sympathetic yet concerned gaze burning and drilling its way into the Devil's skull.

After the Apocalypse.

"I'm going to call Linda, Lucifer. You're in crisis." The detective decided.

After I am dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some opinions on the names in! I will leave this option in the end notes until the babies are born if anyone else wants to include their opinion, but this is where we are now:  
> Antichrist (Female):  
> -Umbra----1 vote  
> -Ulvan----1 vote  
> -Ozurren  
> Half-demon (Female):  
> -Layla----1 vote  
> -Arannan  
> -Kilvamon  
> Nephilim (Male):  
> -Fortuna----1 vote  
> -Arzur  
> -Sozrad----1 vote  
> Habriel's Angel (Female):  
> -Kadmiel  
> -Caphriel  
> -Umabel----1 vote  
> Zuriel's Angel (Male):  
> -Stadiel----1 vote  
> -Matariel  
> -Epiel


	20. The Crisis at Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda made an allowance for Lucifer to break her rule of no home-visits. Chloe makes him use it, and LUX reopens for the first time since he was taken to the Silver City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Lucifer, so I apologize if I write anyone out of character.
> 
> The number of years since Lucifer's fall came from how it says that Earth was created 6000 years ago, and Lucifer probably fell about a century later.

Let's talk about the Apocalypse. Why was she so unconcerned about the Apocalypse? Why was she putting him over the potential destruction of humankind? Don't talk about me. Don't even look at me, this disgusting mess of an angel. The fallen one. You shouldn't even be around me, detective. It's not safe around me. There was a real reason why I was cast into Hell, and it was because they knew what a monster I would become. I destroy everything given to me, everything in my path. Come on, let's talk about the Apocalypse. Armageddon. The end of the world. Let's have a fun time talking about the billions of horrific, painful, agonizing, long deaths that will occur. Let's talk in graphic detail about the lance that will tear apart my body and my grace. Let's talk about how I won't even fight when the fatal blow comes. Wouldn't it be better after the Apocalypse? After all, the best fields needed to be tilled every now and then. Everything needed a restart sometimes, another turn. After the Apocalypse, everything would be rebuilt stronger, better. After the Apocalypse, everything would be better. After the Apocalypse. After I am dead.

Lucifer had eventually moved to his sofa instead of the bar. He didn't want to talk to Linda. She, like always, would be able to see right through him. She would know immediately upon resting her eyes upon him what was wrong.

And he didn't want that. He didn't want his insecurities, his deepest darkest desires to be exposed to the world. Not in his own home though he didn't have a choice at the moment to do it at the office. He knew that Linda would help him, but he didn't want to take the steps to get that help.

Did that make him a bad person? Not wanting to do what he had to in order to fix himself, leaving him to be even more of burden then he already was. He already had been useless, confined to the penthouse for the rest of his pregnancy. What sort of rule was that? He didn't particularly like it; it imposed on his free will. Unfortunately, the humans in his flock had provided good justification, and needless to say, he had reluctantly agreed to it. He hadn't been allowed to leave the penthouse, go to dangerous crime scenes, have sex, alcohol, drugs, be at LUX. The only thing he could do was the thing he most stubbornly avoided.

And now on top of that Chloe was worrying about the state of his mind. Why would she bother when there are more imminent dangers at hand? No matter what Linda said, he would always lay down his arms when faced with the Apocalypse in the Mojave desert.

He lent back in the sofa, preventing himself from crushing his bulging abdomen. That was incredibly frustrating too. He withheld an additional wince as a series of particularly strong kicks and movements occurred from within his uterus.

"You want to be the one to call Linda?" Chloe offered. "I'll leave the room if you want me to." The detective understood that Lucifer must have been feeling very useless for probably the entire duration of his pregnancy.

The Devil looked at the phone as if considering it before nodding. Chloe left the room, leaving him to shakily put the number into his phone. He did not, however, press call yet. What sort of a right did he have to call her crisis number? He didn't even particularly understand why he had to; after all, he thought he was doing well right now in dealing with his emotions. It's not like he'd done anything bad yet, and that was a win, wasn't it?

He stared at the number on his screen. Dr. Linda must be in with a different patient right now. Maybe one that deserved her attention more than he did, and what sort of a right did he have to force her to leave her clinic midday just to speak with him? Perhaps she's on her lunch break, and he knew that he couldn't take that time away from her.

But the detective thought he should...and the detective was normally correct, right? Especially now that she knew his true identity.

He pressed the call button was a violently shaking hand and held the phone up to his ear. He was not going to cry over the phone with Linda. He could do that, right? But what if she asked what was wrong? When he was merely thinking about it before the detective entered his penthouse, his eyes had filled with tears. What the bloody hell would happen if he tried speaking about it?

"_ucifer? Are you there?" Linda's voice suddenly registered in the Devil's brain, and he was now aware that he had left her hanging for a minute or two.

"Yes, doctor." His voice was just as shaky as it had been with the detective.

Her voice came on again. "Lucifer, this is my crisis phone. Do you need me to, ah, come over?"

"Well, I personally think I'm handling this development and emotional backlash really well, you know. It's not like I've done anything yet, so is there really anything to worry about? The detective is the one who made me call actually. She walked into the penthouse when I was having a 'moment.' I don't really understand why she wanted me to call though. Obviously, your time is important to you whether or not you are talking to someone else or are on your lunch break, so what right do I have to interrupt your time in such a way, understand me? I know I used to walk in anytime back when I could, but it's different this time since I can't just walk on in, yes? So you would have to go so far out of your way just for something I don't really understand myself. Honestly, I'm not sure why I even bloody bothered calling. It was the detective's idea, so I guess you can just continue doing whatever the hell you were doing." Lucifer babbled.

"Lucifer, breathe for me." Linda instructed. "I'm going to come over, okay? We can talk about this then."

The Devil hesitantly answered. "All right, doctor."

He waited for her to hang up before he did so himself.

Chloe popped her head back in. "Is she coming over?"

"Yeah." Lucifer stared into nothing.

She walked on over and sat next to him on the couch as she called it. "I'll stay with you until she gets here."

"I hardly need a babysitter, detective."

"No, but you need a friend." The detective responded. "We all do."

The Devil breathed out audibly. "I don't understand why I had to do that."

"Because you were in crisis."

"But what does that even mean?" Lucifer knit his eyebrows together.

Chloe shifted. "I think Linda could give you a better definition."

"But you said I was in crisis, so you obviously know it too." The Devil pointed out with a smirk.

The detective allowed this. "Yes, I do kind of know what it means, but I am not an expert. There are varying meanings from psychologist to psychologist, etc. To me, it is when you perceive an event to be so intolerably difficult that it overwhelms your ability to cope with it." She stared into the distance as she said this.

Lucifer kind of understood why she said he was in crisis now. "But I was doing pretty well with the whole coping part." He argued.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. That's for you and Linda to decide." Chloe answered him genuinely. "But for now, I think we should talk about something else until Linda arrives."

The Devil agreed to this and tried to think of a topic. Apparently, "My daughter has a crush on your daughter," was the best he could come up with.

"Does she?" The detective raised an amused eyebrow.

"One the size of Hell's Labyrinth at least." Lucifer compared.

Chloe was confused. "And how big is that Labyrinth?"

"About the size of Latvia."

"Ah." The detective understood. "How'd you figure that out?"

"She told me when I was distracting her from placing my wards on her." Lucifer explained.

Chloe looked concerned. "And why did Lilith have to be distracted while you were putting wards on her?"

"I had to carve them into her ribs, detective." The Devil went into further detail. "It should have been painless, but I just didn't want her to think about what I was doing."

"I see." The detective nodded, slightly fascinated by the morbidity of the divine.

Suddenly, the elevator rang, and Dr. Linda Martin herself marched through that door with a mission.

"I'll leave you two for now." Chloe darted into the elevator before it could close. "Call me later, Lucifer!" She called out.

Lucifer nodded at her before turning to his therapist. "Hello, Dr. Linda." His eyes darted away from hers.

She pulled a chair over and sat down. "So, you're in crisis." She started. "First, we should pinpoint the cause of it to determine what type it is."

"Type?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," Linda looked up. "Developmental, situational, and existential. Though, why don't you just talk to me about how you were feeling before this happened?"

Lucifer swallowed heavily. "Well, I was confused about why no one seemed to care about the Apocalypse anymore. Chloe seemed willing to put my wellbeing over humankind's."

"It is possible that the gravity of the situation still hasn't fully sunk in to them." The therapist responded. "But how did you react to this?"

"Well, I started thinking about the Apocalypse and all the little facets that make it up." Lucifer frowned. "And my eyes started leaking."

Linda pursed her lips. "You were crying?"

"Yes, bloody weird, isn't it?"

"And you're sure that this crisis isn't in part caused by your pregnancy?" She gestured down at his grossly swollen middle.

"It's not." Lucifer flatly responded after glancing down at himself ever so briefly.

Linda nodded. "Do you know why you started crying? Were you feeling overwhelmed at all?"

The Devil thought this over a bit. "No. I already knew how it was going to turn out." He knew that the doctor would not agree with his decision.

"But Chloe still thought you should." The therapist frowned. "Let's talk about the Apocalypse."

"Finally." Lucifer sat up suddenly, wincing at the sudden twinge of gracial decay before forcing himself to lean back again. Linda did not notice.

Linda sat forward. "Now, the Antichrist was a necessary step for the Apocalypse. Why?"

"After it, she is to be in charge of Hell." Satan deadpanned. "That is her purpose."

"And why did the writers decide that you wouldn't be the one to do it anymore?" She inquired.

Lucifer gestured with his hands. "Well, in the Apocalypse, Michael and I will meet in the Mojave Desert to fight. Literally fight with a trident and a lance. One of us is to die though who it is has not been foretold. The writers assumed that either Michael will kill me and leave the spot vacant or I will win and seize control of something else and leave the spot vacant."

"Do you know who is going to be the one to die?" Linda carefully watched his reaction.

He stiffened. "It has not been foretold, doctor."

"But you do know." The doctor narrowed her eyes.

"I will never kill a sibling ever again." Lucifer swore.

Linda knew that was going to be his answer. The man had too much suicidal ideation to be healthy. "So you will let yourself be killed."

"Precisely."

"Why not just not show up to the desert?" The doctor prodded.

The Devil answered her almost immediately. "Even if I try to avoid it, I would have the entire heavenly host and probably the majority of the infernal beings throughout the rest of the realms dragging me there kicking and screaming." He gave a cynical smile.

"Why would your siblings not feel the same way about you? Why wouldn't they want to save you as well?"

His eyes glowed with sudden hellfire, and Linda lent back quickly. "Because they don't care. They don't believe I'm actually their sibling, doctor. To them, I'm the one possessing their sibling, the perfect angel Samael. They would kill me for destroying him, but they were the ones to destroy them when-" he sucked in a deep breath and forced his eyes to go back to normal.

"When?" Linda took a deep breath.

"When the cast me out of the Silver City for acting unlike myself during my first pregnancy. I had been with Habriel then and had lost all four of my children upon impact in Hell. And in that crater, I remained for centuries just a broken, sobbing mess, not even registering the all the times the demons came and all the children that were produced during that time until I dragged myself out of there." Lucifer frowned.

The therapist narrowed her eyes. "And when did you fall?"

"Bloody hell, about 5900 years ago? I don't know."

She needed to reroute this conversation. "And how did your siblings react to this?"

"All of them except Michael stood by and watched. Michael just threw me off after beating me half to death. Habriel stared. Anael stared. Amenadiel stared. None of them did anything but stare." Lucifer twitched. "It will be the same for the Apocalypse."

"Why?"

"Because that is what is written, and Enochians don't have free will." He responded.

LInda paused for a moment. "All right, Lucifer. You feel overwhelmed because no one is doing anything about the Apocalypse, and in the Apocalypse, you know you are going to die and leave your daughter to rule Hell while your siblings watch, correct?"

"I guess." He didn't know.

"I want you to know that this is only temporary." She reassured.

Lucifer nodded and paid attention.

"We can figure something out about the Apocalypse. The flock can talk about this. You aren't alone, Lucifer. We can always get backup if we need to prevent you from being forced into the Apocalypse. You can get a ward on you like Lilith has." She offered.

The Devil perked up. "I suppose."

"Excellent." Linda smiled at him.

Later on that night, the flock walked into LUX to find that it was open, but Lucifer was not down there, much to their relief.

"Whose running this place?" Ella inquired, standing awkwardly as a man brushed a bit too close to her. Maze flipped them off.

"I don't know." Chloe tried to look through the crowd of people happy that their favorite nightclub was now open again unsuccessfully.

"It's not Lucifer." Dan informed them. "That's the only thing these people are disappointed about."

Maze glanced to the piano. "That's Proserpine and Persephone. They're two of Lucifer's daughters."

"Identical?" Ella guessed.

"Yup." the demon smirked. "Lucifer probably called them up to help make sure LUX doesn't go bankrupt or something."

"As long as he's not doing anything risky himself." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Shit," Mazikeen cursed. "Give the man some free will, will ya?"

The flock eventually were able to crowd themselves onto the elevator and go away from the crowd of people and Lucifer's twins.

Lucifer had returned to doing paperwork at the bar again by the time the arrived up there.

"Hey, Lucifer!" Ella cheerfully waved before holding up a bag. "We bought you some new clothes that'll fit you in case you don't want to stay in those."

The Devil blinked. "Yes, thank you."

She marched up and gave the fallen archangel a large hug. "We saw Proserpine and Persephone downstairs."

"Did you? How were they doing?" He looked interested.

Ella smiled. "They were doing well. Those two can really pack those people in, and Persephone has a beautiful voice."

He agreed. "She does. Proserpine does too, but there was a recent incident in Hell involving a dagger and her voice box."

The humans stared in horror for a little bit.

"What happened?" Amenadiel sat next to his brother.

"I wasn't there, but she did say that Geryon got a bit pissed at her. Geryon's her father, you see."

Chloe's face was blank with rage. "I see."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." The Devil agreed. "I assure you that Abaddon tossed him into the Pit of Bones."

They flinched at his mention, but Lucifer either didn't see or didn't care.

"So, you wanna talk about something?" Ella put the conversation in a different direction. "Anything at all."

"Well, I do suppose there is one thing, Miss Lopez."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a specific name, please choose from below!  
> Antichrist (Female):  
> -Umbra-1 vote  
> -Ulvan-1 vote  
> -Ozurren  
> Half-demon (Female):  
> -Layla-1 vote  
> -Arannan  
> -Kilvamon  
> Nephilim (Male):  
> -Fortuna-1 vote  
> -Arzur  
> -Sozrad-1 vote  
> Habriel's angel (Female):  
> -Kadmiel  
> -Caphriel  
> -Umabel-1 vote  
> Zuriel's angel (Male):  
> -Stadiel-1 vote  
> -Matariel  
> -Epiel


	21. Pressing Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and his flock continue pressing forward as there is no going backwards anymore even as the months roll by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so I apologize if I write anyone out of character.

The flock had had a nice, long conversation on the Apocalypse. No new information was introduced to Lucifer unfortunately, but he felt relieved that everyone else was finally caught up to speed.

The clothes Ella had given him weren't exactly his style, per se, but he couldn't find it in himself to be even slightly annoyed. She had gone out of her way to make sure that he had clothing that he was capable of wearing that did not constantly remind him of the Silver City and all that he lost when he Fell. It consisted of mainly t shirts and sweatpants, but Lucifer didn't really care at this point. She had managed to find him a belt that would fit him for now though for the few pairs of jeans she bought, which Lucifer was grateful for as he never felt quite right without one.

The entire flock knew that those would not last forever however. It had finally registered with Chloe that he was only half way through with his pregnancy, yet he was already suffering from so many handicaps and was already that large. The detective had commented that she hadn't gotten that big with Trixie even when she was in her ninth month, but the Devil wasn't surprised.

Did he dread the upcoming months? Yes. Yes, he did. The more time passed, the more likely it was that Amenadiel and the rest of the flock would force new rules on him that he wouldn't deny. It would be more likely that Amenadiel would notice his failing grace as it would be more likely that the visible portion would be damaged. It would become very difficult for him to do many more things that a normal person would find easy. Hell, he was already at that point technically.

He sat at his sofa every now and then since it was easiest to prevent gracial decay there, but it was impossible to get any actual work done there. And working had been something that Lucifer surprisingly threw himself into head-first. It was the only thing he was allowed to do, so if he didn't do it, he would be useless. And who would want to help or even be near someone who was completely useless, seemingly serving no purpose in the world?

So he did work at his empty bar. He was more likely to suffer from gracial decay there, but a little more pain would be worth keeping his flock, keeping Chloe close to him.

Chloe, meanwhile, was visiting Linda in her office.

"Good morning, Chloe." Linda smiled as she entered her office. "Is this more of a friendly or professional meeting?"

The detective bit her lip. "Professional."

The therapist nodded and gestured across the table. "Please take a seat."

Chloe sat down. "You remember how I got sent to Hell instead of Heaven, right?"

Linda confirmed her beliefs. "Yes, I do. Do you want to talk about it? I know that that couldn't have been easy though I cannot possibly understand what it is."

"Yes," the detective straightened. "I just couldn't talk to Lucifer about this."

"Why not?"

"Well," she looked frustrated. "I was down there for less than a day, and he was down there for eons upon eons. What sort of right do I have to be a bit freaked out by that short trip, right?" She laughed nervously.

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "Someone out there will always have suffered more terrible things. There is always someone out there who has it worse, but that doesn't negate what you are feeling. Lucifer would understand."

"Maybe," the detective shook her head. "It's stupid. He'd think it is stupid."

"Lucifer understands better than anyone how Hell can affect a person no matter how long they've been down there." Linda crossed her legs. "I heard you met Abaddon down there."

Chloe acknowledged that with a nod. "Yeah. That was probably the creepiest part."

Linda remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, he seemed like such a nice guy, you know? He wouldn't tell me his real name, but he gave off such a Lucifer vibe that I trusted him. I didn't even think it was possible that that man would say that he would rape Lucifer so many times and so explicitly." She stared off into the distance. "That's probably where Lucifer is coming from."

The therapist responded to this. "People like that don't want others to know their true intentions. You would have been against him had you known who he was and not trusted him, meaning that you never would have made it to Lucifer, and Lucifer would be trapped in Heaven still. Abaddon would want Lucifer back where he can get him, albeit for different reasons. And perhaps that is one of the scariest things in the world."

"I know, but...I felt like I could have done something, you know? I mean, I was right there. I-"

"Chloe, you didn't know." Linda interrupted. "And it probably was better that way. After all, who knows what he would have done to you if you knew who he was?"

Chloe shrugged. "Bad things, I guess, but he could have done those things anyway."

"He could have." Linda allowed.

The detective bit her lip. "I also met Yuki Onna."

"Yes, I heard." The therapist smiled a bit. "How was she?"

"She was a lot better than Abaddon, I'll tell you. She seemed to know what was happening between Abaddon and Lucifer, but she didn't tell me anything while I was there." She sounded frustrated.

"Probably to protect you." Linda gestured for her to go on.

Chloe assumed that was correct. "I think so. But it made me wonder: how many of Lucifer's children do you think side with Abaddon? If we go by normal statistics for things like that and the amount of children Lucifer probably has-"

"There would be a lot." Linda frowned. "There are probably some who side with Lucifer. I would be beyond astounded if none of his children had any defects, but he hasn't told us anything about that. After all, he's been in Hell for nearly 6000 years."

The detective squinted. "Only 6000? I thought he would have fallen before that. It seems a bit recent, and Adam and Eve certainly couldn't have been that close."

"Adam and Eve weren't necessarily the first humans," the therapist tried to explain without breaching confidentiality she had with Lucifer, "But they were the first two that mattered to Heaven."

Chloe understood. "I see, so humanity had been around before them?"

"From what I've gathered, yes." Linda nodded.

The detective leant back in the couch as she called it. "Six thousand years...and what, he would have spent half of that time pregnant?" She sounded incredulous.

"Statistically, probably not." Linda shook her head sadly. "Pregnancy ravages the body as you know and could have caused him to lose some, and Lucifer would have to adjust to Hell rather than Heaven."

"It only took about five years for him to do that up here though." Chloe pointed out.

She accepted that. "Regardless, there probably would have been occasions where he did not get pregnant. After all, he wouldn't have kept Maze as his body guard if she didn't succeed in protecting him."

The detective felt a bit more relieved at that. Maze wouldn't have let him get raped, but she did try to prevent it from happening on Earth too. And she failed, so Lucifer was now pregnant. How many times had she failed in Hell?

"But I understand what you are getting at." Linda continued. "You're concerned about Lucifer: how he dealt with being raped and getting pregnant so often and how many children he is responsible for."

Chloe agreed with this. "God, he has so many of them. What was the average for angels? Nine children in one pregnancy?" She looked incredulous. "I don't even know how that would evolutionarily work."

"God works in mysterious ways." The therapist said enigmatically. "Maybe he needed a lot of angels in a short amount of time and never turned that part off."

She bit her lip. "Surely, they must overpopulate by now? An average of nine every two years per omega sounds like it would get out of hand quickly."

"It does, doesn't it? Maybe Heaven expands forever, so they don't have to worry about that." The therapist shrugged.

Chloe nodded, feeling lighter. She looked at the time and found that nearly 45 minutes had passed. "Sorry, Linda, but I have to go back to the precinct. Call you later?"

"Yes." The therapist took a bite of her sandwich and enjoyed the remaining part of her lunch break.

Lucifer was not amused. He had taken forever to waddle to the bar yet again that morning, and the majority of the paperwork seemed related to that one cult case.

Though, interestingly enough, Chloe did also set up a computer for him. He wondered what that was for as he took the first paper off of the stack once more. Perhaps he'd figure it out later.

He rubbed his swollen middle through the t shirt that was stretched over him as all five of his babies seemingly shifted at one time. It was actually getting annoying, really. He dearly desired for this particular pregnancy to be over; never before had he had the need to prevent even the smallest amount of pressure on his abdomen. That was merely the result of having so many different species' DNA inside of him at one time in such irregular quantities.

The Devil frowned and growled a bit as he read through the results of the LAPD's most recent investigation involving the cult. Approximately five people murdered Miss Henrietta Williams for being a lesbian. He cursed and put the paper down, unable to look at the report or any of the pictures or autopsy findings that went along with it. Did people out there actually believe that people deserved to die and get their soul trapped in a well because of their sexuality? Did they believe that was what he, the Devil, thought?

He sighed. Michael wouldn't care; it was just another human soul to power him during the Apocalypse as if he'd need any extra power. Lucifer knew for certain that he could win the Apocalypse even if he was as harmless as a fruit fly on display at Stanford University. Satan would never kill another sibling. He just wouldn't do it.

Reluctantly, he signed the bottom off after mustering the courage to skim through the report. It was gruesome. Miss Williams had been impaled at the base of her skull by a large stake before being laid in the middle of a ward and forced into the soul well. Horrifying.

Soon enough, however, his computer beeped, and the detective's face showed up. What was this, FaceTime? He assumed so.

"Lucifer!" Chloe could be heard through the speakers. She was obviously using her phone, holding it in front of her as if she was taking a selfie. The Devil could make out Ella and Daniel in the background, but they weren't facing the camera.

"Detective?" Lucifer was confused, but since the bar table sufficiently hid his swollen belly from any unwanted viewers, he guessed that it was okay.

The detective smiled. "We thought you could use a little cheering up and maybe a distraction. Doing all that paperwork at one time can be tough, right?"

Satan broke into a grin and confirmed this.

Ella could be heard in the background passionately yelling "Amen to that sister!" He could also hear Dan laughing as well.

"We thought that you'd appreciate being able to see what was going on at the crime scenes since you can't actually be here." Chloe explained. "And we've come across some things that we need your expertise on."

Lucifer grinned. "I am always willing to instruct someone on how to achieve maximum pleasure from-"

"I don't think she meant that, Luce." Ella smirked as she used the nickname and approached the camera.

The Devil straightened for a moment. "Well, what do you need help with?"

"The Enochian words have changed, and we were wondering if you'd be able to translate." She answered for him.

Lucifer agreed. "Then, by all means, lead the way, Miss Lopez."

Chloe moved the camera, so he could see the crime scene. He winced, feeling oddly uncomfortable with seeing this. A normal human would be, but he was normally okay with such gruesome things. A hand slowly found its way to his belly and rested on it.

The victim this time was a six year old girl named Barbara Garcia Rivera. She was just a child, yet the cult had though she had done something so bad that she deserved to die. Lucifer swallowed. That could have been any of his children; any of the victims could have been his children.

Why did the victim have to be so young this time?

"Lucifer? You with us?" Dan inquired.

Lucifer snapped back into reality. "Yes, Daniel. The Enochian is actually an old joke, believe it or not. Bloody Hell, it is inappropriate for these circumstances though it does explain why she was killed." His jaw muscles tensed. There was no way he ever would have killed this girl, and if she had died naturally, he would have hoped she would make it to the Silver City. Barbara had been through so many things in her short life.

"A joke?" Ella furrowed her eyebrows. "What does it translate to?"

"They have horrific penmanship, really. Worse than usual I could have done better when I was a fledgling." He avoided her question. These killers were disgusting.

"Lucifer." Chloe's voice had a warning tone.

The Devil frowned and bit his lip. "It means: 'She bred with the mouth of a goat.'"

The humans all just stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate.

"How does this make it easier to figure out the motive behind her death? The reason why she was killed?" Chloe looked incredulous.

"Used in its correct context, the joke can be hilarious." Lucifer looked away. "Not that it ever will again. Regardless, it doesn't translate perfectly into English."

Dan agreed. "Yeah, we got that. What does it mean though?"

"Maybe..." the Devil tried to find the right words. "She talked dirty while she fucked. It means that this six year old girl has had sex though it was definitely rape and cursed her way through it."

The humans swallowed heavily.

"How would they know she cursed?" Ella asked weakly. "Unless they were there..."

"It's not like this cult to make people become 'guilty.'" Chloe frowned. "They find those who already hold that so-called guilt."

Dan glanced to the two women. "Maybe these guys were just trying to cover something up? They might not be part of the cult at all, and Lucifer did say that the handwriting is worse than usual." He suggested.

"But how would they get those Enochian words? And that joke? If it doesn't translate directly into English, they'd have to be fluent to understand it." The detective argued.

"Maybe one of the perpetrators is a religious zealot. There have been a few of those." The Devil offered.

Ella disagreed. "If they are so into religion, why would they rape and kill Barbara?"

"They could be covering up for their buddy." Dan assumed.

"Maybe." She agreed, downtrodden.

They went on like this for a while before Chloe had to shut off her phone to save power. Lucifer waddled over to the sofa and sat down on it, brooding.

He only had six more months to go.

By month seven, Lucifer could no longer wear the belt that Ella had provided him with during month six. His belly had swelled even further, making it even more difficult to do simple tasks. More often than not, he was in pain from gracial decay.

By month eight, he had problems with some of the smaller articles of clothing she had picked out for him. He had stretched them over his growing middle, but they began to ride up on him too. His grace was becoming a huge problem. He knew that by now about three quarters of it was dead.

By month nine, Lucifer began to have problems waddling. Amenadiel had noticed his gracial decay problem without needing to specifically examine his grace, and the elder angel had frantically forced his baby brother onto his bed and called for an emergency flock meeting.

The kicks from his babies at that time were frequent and painful. He could feel their wings developing, taking up more space than the average human fetus would. More and more of his clothing options were off limits, and his belly had grown dramatically in size beyond any example the humans had ever seen.

"You called for us?" Chloe and Ella had burst into the room first, followed by the rest of the adult members of his flock. Mazikeen had her weapons out, but she sheathed them once she determined that there was no immediate danger.

Lucifer had been propped up by several pillows on his bed, so he laid there supine.

"I'm very concerned about the state of Luci's grace." Amenadiel glared at his younger brother. "It seems like he hasn't been telling us everything."

"Why share if it won't bloody change a thing, brother?" Lucifer challenged.

"Because I want to know if my baby brother is dying or not!" The elder angel snapped back at him.

Linda's eyes widened. "Wait, dying?"

"I'm not in immediate danger of death, brother! I have this under control." The Devil argued.

"Do you? Do you really? That's why your grace is so tarnished, right?" Amenadiel shook his head. "You know what? If you are so confident that you have it under control, brother, then you wouldn't mind me taking a look, right?" The older angel was furious.

Lucifer looked offended. "Of course I'd mind! It bloody hurts, and you know it."

"I-I think you should let him take a look, Lucifer." Chloe's face was very pale.

Satan stared at the detective for a long while. She and all the human members of the flock looked terrified at the notion that Lucifer could be dying. But why? It wasn't like he'd been particularly helpful for a while. He supposed that Linda was right.

"Fine." He agreed with Chloe.

"Thank you." Amenadiel allowed himself to cool off a little. "Are Trixie and Lils at school?"

Dan nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He said this with little to no emotion as he put a belt in his baby brother's mouth. "Bite on this, will you?"

Lucifer complied, groaning and really not looking forward to what was coming.

Amenadiel started by just laying a hand on Lucifer's grossly swollen and bulging belly before he went deeper, and that orange light appeared and started to travel to Lucifer's head as he began screaming out so loudly. All of the humans in the room looked away, not being able to stand the sight of him in such agony.

It took what felt like forever for Amenadiel to be done, and he came out looking devastated.

"Er...Amenadiel?" Linda inquired.

Lucifer lay there panting, trying desperately to get sufficient amounts of oxygen into his lungs but knowing that his children were pressing up against his diaphragm in a way that made that impossible.

"Lucifer, you only have an eighth of your grace left." Amenadiel's face had no emotion again, but they could tell he was trying not to panic.

"I know." He wheezed out.

Ella looked concerned. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

The Devil did not answer, choosing instead to continue to try to breathe deeply.

Amenadiel was silent for a moment. "Lucifer, don't get up again until your pregnancy is over unless it is an emergency. It's just too dangerous at this point; I'm putting you on bed rest."

Lucifer made a noise that sounded like it was somewhere in between crying and saying 'fuck you.'

"Lucifer...that would probably be for the best, man." Dan bit his lip hard.

The Devil still refused to form words, but he sounded quite frustrated.

"We know this is frustrating, but we don't want you to die, okay?" Linda reassured. "We'll still be here."

Chloe reached out and grabbed Lucifer's hand, but she didn't say anything.

"Whatever." The Devil really didn't care anymore. "Fuck you, Amenadiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote!  
> Antichrist (Female):  
> -Umbra-2 votes  
> -Ulvan-1 vote  
> -Ozurren-1 vote  
> -Lucy-1 vote  
> Half-demon (Female):  
> -Layla-3 votes  
> -Arannan  
> -Kilvamon  
> Nephilim (Male):  
> -Fortuna-2 votes  
> -Arzur  
> -Sozrad-1 vote  
> Habriel's angel (Female):  
> -Kadmiel-2 votes  
> -Caphriel  
> -Umabel-2 votes  
> Zuriel's angel (Male):  
> -Stadiel-2 votes  
> -Matariel-1 vote  
> -Epiel-1 vote


	22. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets many visitors after he was confined to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so sorry if anyone is out of character.
> 
> SOME STUFF ABOUT NEPHILIMS BORROWED FROM SUPERNATURAL WIKIA

Lucifer really hated his brother at that point. Well, he hated a lot of them, but Amenadiel was really starting to get on his nerves. After being absent from his life for nearly six thousand years, he decided to waltz back into it, and he said that he would stay and support him this time. But that didn't happen. No, he hasn't been anywhere near Los Angeles for the majority of the Devil's pregnancy, and when he finally did show up, he stripped him of even more of his free will by confining him to his bed. While he understood the reasoning, Amenadiel had no right to make that decision for him. Chloe, Dan, Maze, Linda, and Ella were all qualified; in fact, it was their opinions on the matter that led Lucifer to agree to the terms. But Amenadiel hadn't been around for a while. He had no idea how his little brother felt.

Whatever. Amenadiel obviously thought he would be able to entertain himself and not drive himself to the brink of insanity, right? Wrong. He had problems sitting up due to his condition, and his belly had swelled so far that it was the same size as it had been right after the Antichrist had been conceived. Since the rest of his flock had jobs (he reluctantly admitted to himself that Apocalypse prevention was a job), there was no one he could talk to during the day. At night, his flock had to sleep, so there was only a small window of time that he could speak to them. The rest of the time, he was on his own.

This proved to be more difficult than the Devil had previously imagined. He had books he could read, but unless he convinced Maze or someone else to get them for him in the morning, he wouldn't have any. And if he finished it, he wasn't allowed to get up to get a different one.

He heard a small knock on the frame of the doorway since it didn't have a door itself. Looking up, he was that it was Kali, the child of his that convinced him to return to his flock while he was still in heat.

His face broke into a smile. "Hello, Kali." Lucifer adjusted his position, so he was supported by the pillows.

"Hey, Dad." Kali entered, sparing a brief glance at her father's swollen belly. "You want the rack now?"

Satan nearly snorted, "I doubt that the detective would appreciate me using that method."

She shrugged, "You could totally still use it."

"Perhaps." He considered. "What are you doing up here?"

"Persephone told me that you were confined to bed rest a little bit ago, so I decided that I would visit to entertain you as soon as I got my shit in order." The half demon smirked.

Lucifer grinned. "Thank you, love."

"How are you feeling?" Kali began.

"Bored, useless, pregnant." He listed this off as if it was a grocery list.

She winced in sympathy. "You're not useless."

"Not normally, but right now? Of course I'm bloody useless." The Devil sighed, nearly glaring at his bulging middle.

"I'd say that growing five children is pretty damn important." She dryly said. "But hey, look on the bright side. There are only three more months until you pop those suckers out, maybe less if you use a knife. Then, you're free again!"

Lucifer shook his head. "Not really, Kali. The Apocalypse is too close. I'm afraid that I won't ever be free again."

She stalled. "Dad, what are you talking about?" Her voice was deadly calm and serious.

"Kal, you know how close the Apocalypse is." He started.

"Of course. There are only eight steps left to be completed." Kali was apprehensive.

Lucifer swallowed. He didn't want to have to break this to one of his baby girls. "The Apocalypse is likely to start as soon as I give birth regardless of the status of my grace."

"But there are wardings around the penthouse. They won't be able to get you here." The half demon insisted.

"I can't hide forever. Someday, I'll have to go out and face the music, and the longer I take to do that, the stronger Michael will be."

Kali blinked rapidly. "Surely, you could stay inside long enough for you to regain your powers? You can't go out powerless; you'll be annihilated immediately."

The father looked sad. "Even if I do that, Kal, it won't change a thing. Michael's got a soul well, and I...never mind."

"And you what?" She demanded. "Dad, tell me."

He bit his lip. "I can't kill another sibling, Kal. I can't do it."

"So you're going to let yourself be killed?" Kali was furious. "You are going to stand there and let Michael run you through? No, you won't."

The Devil looked at her in questioning.

The half demon gained her confidence. "You aren't going to do that because you would be leaving all of us without a father, and that isn't fair. Have you already accepted the idea of never seeing these children grow up?" She gestured violently to his rounded belly. "Have you? I don't think so. You would feel guilty for leaving us all. It's not fair for you to throw away your life when there are people like Lilith and Chloe and  _me_ who still need you! It's selfish."

"I understand that you have a lot of feelings on this subject-"

"Of course I do! I'm not going to stand and watch my father, the only parent who gives a shit about me and values me as a person instead of proof of their strength, the one who carried me for a year and birthed me in Hell commit suicide!" She breathed heavily.

Lucifer was silent for a few moments. He didn't want to kill Michael, but if he were to die, what would happen to his offspring? 

The Devil knew the answer to that question immediately.

"I will always choose my children over Michael. He's a prick anyway." Lucifer sighed.

"Does that mean you aren't going to just give up if the Apocalypse happens?" Kali asked hopefully.

Satan nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to try, but if Michael wins, I want you to make sure nothing bad happens, okay? Do your best to maintain our stronghold. The heavenly host has mentioned that they want to destroy all of the 'Abominations,' and that can't happen."

"Yes, Dad. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Kali."

His daughter had to leave an hour later, but that was when a member of his flock showed up anyway. Dan. They had agreed that they would take turns spending the night at the penthouse to keep the Devil company.

"Hey, man." He entered the room. "You want anything to eat? I could order some pizza or something."

Satan nearly shuddered as he recalled Daniel's cooking and the delivery that usually came after. "No, thank you, Daniel." He made sure to thank him as Linda said that that got people to like him better.

"You sure? Chloe was always hungry when she was pregnant, and it was always for the weirdest things too like macaroni and cheese with tuna salad, tomatoes, and Reddi Whip mixed in." The male detective recalled this with some sort of hybrid between disgust and nostalgia on his face.

Lucifer made a face. "I'm sure, Daniel. I'm the Devil, remember? I don't have a need for such things."

"What about the Nephilim?" He mentioned. "Humans need to eat, so they might need to too."

The Devil glanced at his very pregnant belly for a few long moments. "Did you know, Daniel, that half demons are not forbidden by my Father and full blooded anythings certainly are not either, but the Nephilim are? They are true Abominations that even I cannot argue for." He finally looked up to see Daniel. "There are punishments for those who break my Father's rules."

Daniel looked concerned at the sudden shift in his mood. "Why would God be okay with half demons but not half humans?"

"They are true Abominations. The carrier can ignite a Bible upon contact."

"Woah," the detective hesitated. "...Couldn't you already do that?"

Lucifer snorted. "If I wanted to, yes."

Dan pulled up a seat and sat down. "What else?"

He stared at him for a little while. "They age faster than other beings at least until adulthood. The oldest one has ever made it is physically twenty."

The detective sighed. He wasn't surprised anymore. "How fast does the aging go?"

"Much faster. The Nephilim was fully grown and able to come out when I was still in the Silver City, but I felt like it would be a bad idea to do that there and possibly disturb the others. So he's still there." Lucifer glanced at his belly once more.

Dan was actually surprised by this though. "Really? Why didn't you give birth to him when you got back here? It might have saved your grace a bit."

"I didn't particularly fancy having to care for a newborn while still being pregnant." The Devil raised an eyebrow. "It would cause way too many difficulties. Plus, the sooner he is born, the sooner his presence is acknowledged. The punishment would come sooner."

The detective frowned. "What is the punishment?"

"Birthing a Nephilim is the worst offense an angel can do. The punishment would be worse in these circumstances than it was when I rebelled." He danced around the answer.

Now, he looked confused. "How is giving birth to a child that you didn't even create on purpose worse than rebelling?"

"Nephilim are powerful, too powerful. When they were outlawed, my Father himself was the only one capable of destroying them." Lucifer winced as one of his babies kicked him particularly hard.

Dan shook his head incredulously. "Does being powerful mean that they have to die?"

"Not in my opinion, but I suppose it was enough for my Father. I don't actually have a lot of memories from that time; it was outlawed while I was still under Amenadiel's care." Lucifer explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you were not a fledgling for Adam and Eve, and they were first."

"Adam and Eve were not the first humans, only the first important ones. They basically commented 'first' on a YouTube video that already had a million other bloody comments." The Devil rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Dan merely said. "You still haven't told me about what the punishment would be."

Lucifer shook his head. "It makes it worthless to even try to win the Apocalypse when it does come."

"Why?" He sounded suspicious.

"Because the punishment is death for both parent and child."

Dan looked startled. "It is not like you asked to be raped though." 

"It doesn't matter. They are too dangerous." Lucifer deadpanned.

He groaned. "This is messed up. Surely, there has to be someone in Heaven that knows that nothing can be inherently evil?"

"There are." The Devil reassures him. "I haven't spoken with them for millennia, but they definitely remember."

"Then, why haven't they appealed to God for a change in that rule?" Dan inquired.

Lucifer actually snorted at this one. "The last time anyone appealed to anything my Father said, it was me, and I fell all the way down into the most caged part of Hell."

"Fuck...." The detective sensed that Lucifer needed a change in conversation. "I'm going to get us some food." He stood up.

The Devil whipped his head around faster than Dan thought possible. "Don't burn my kitchen."

It was the next day that he got a different visitor. Lucifer had enjoyed the delightful surprise as he didn't expect to receive any more for a long while.

It was Abaddon.

"Good morning, Father." He entered the room coolly, eyes trained on Lucifer. "I left Asmodeus in charge of Hell while I came here."

Lucifer grinned brightly. "Yes, thank you, Abaddon."

He moved the same chair Dan had used in front of his father and sat in it.

"I heard you met the detective down in Hell." The Devil smiled.

Abaddon confirmed this with a nod. "I did. She was very concerned about your well being."

"Thank you for that by the way. There was almost no chance of her making it out of Hell without your assistance." Lucifer was earnest.

The half demon shrugged. "I can't say I did it completely out of the goodness of my heart, Father. I too wanted you to be rescued from the clutches of the heavenly host."

"And you played a very important role in that." The Devil nodded along with him.

Abaddon shook his head. "It was nothing. I merely showed her the way."

"You are very modest, my child. Guides are sometimes the most important part of a mission." Lucifer looked at him with soft eyes.

He pursed his lips. "Perhaps."

"Asmodeus is an interesting choice to leave in charge." The Devil made conversation.

Abaddon nodded. "Yes, but I didn't want to burden any of my siblings with such a laborious task. Asmodeus is my other father, and he is a very strong demon."

"Yes, he is." Lucifer agreed.

The half demon hesitated for a couple of moments before changing the subject. "How are my siblings?" He gestured to his father's swollen belly.

"They are quite large." Satan merely stated.

"I can imagine." Abaddon sympathized with his father.

Lucifer perked up at a different idea. "Abaddon, is there any particular reason you haven't gotten with anyone yet? You are certainly old enough for sex, my child."

The half demon knew this. "I want to wait for the right person," his eyes gazed at his father's figure in a knowing way. It would be obvious to an outsider that Abaddon was talking about his father.

"Yes, you are quite the romantic, aren't you?" The Devil teased him.

Abaddon swallowed heavily. He had a plan, and that plan involved his father's next heat. He had to ensure that the Devil would live that long, but it shouldn't be hard to get rid of any angelic threat especially when one of his newest siblings would be a Nephilim. Then, all he had to do was convince his father to take a trip down into Hell just as his heat began. Perhaps if he were to fall again he would go back to Hell like last time.

But first he had to put in a failsafe, something that could be used to maintain his innocence if all else failed.

Lucifer looked concerned at his son's silence. "Abaddon, what is wrong?"

Abaddon glanced at his father briefly before looking down, mocking shame. He had to make this convincing.

"Abaddon?"

"I feel my connection to the flock waning." He lied fluently, knowing his father would never accuse him of such a thing.

The Devil moved to stand up, but the half demon shook his head furiously and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please do not stand and endanger yourself."

"What are you talking about, my child?" Lucifer looked worried.

Abaddon mocked confusion and ignorance by shaking his head helplessly. "I barely know myself, Father. All I know is that my connection to our flock is diminishing. I can't immediately locate or come into contact with anyone."

Satan frowned. "Are you saying that your connection to us is becoming more like one of an outsider's?"

He swallowed and nodded.

"This is serious." Lucifer bit his lip hard.

"I know," Abaddon looked pathetic. "Soon, I fear that I might not be able to contact any of my siblings. I may even be affected by your pheromones, Father." That sentence there was key to his plan.

The Devil stared at one of his eldest sons. "Do you know what is causing this?"

"I'm afraid not, Father."

"Have you been warded? Bound?" Lucifer inquired.

Abaddon shrugged. "Not to my knowledge, Father."

Satan looked lost. "Let me think about this for a little while. We'll find a solution, Abaddon. Don't worry; I've got this taken care of."

He acknowledged this with a nod. "How have you been sleeping, Father?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid. You're brothers and sisters are quite heavy and quite large and very much there." Lucifer put a hand on his swollen belly.

Abaddon cocked his head to the side. "Do you require assistance in resting? I can help you." He offered.

The Devil considered this. "Oh, all right."

The half demon out a hand to his father's forehead, and he succumbed to unconsciousness almost immediately with his son's encouragement.

Abaddon stared at his father as he slept, eyes going over the large bump on his abdomen. Soon, those children would be out of him, and then, it was only one additional year until his next heat. In that time, he would have to find a way to divert the Apocalypse and negate any divine intervention in his plan. He couldn't have an angel like Amenadiel try to stop him. He had to make all the threats go away. He had to cut off the angels from accessing Hell. He had to make them fall. Then, and only then, can he bring his father down into the palace that would be fortified against his siblings with his demonic allies. After that, he would put his own offspring into his father. These offspring would prove to the rest of the realms that he was best fit to rule. Having offspring that were both his children and his siblings would lock him into place at the top of Hell's hierarchy. It wouldn't matter which demon impregnated his father with more children anymore.

Abaddon would rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a series of one shots for Lucifer, so if anyone had a suggestion, please tell me! 
> 
> Don't forget to vote!  
> Antichrist (Female):  
> -Umbra-2 votes  
> -Ulvan-1 vote  
> -Ozurren-2 votes  
> -Lucy-2 votes  
> Half-demon (Female):  
> -Layla-4 votes  
> -Arannan-1 vote  
> -Kilvamon  
> Nephilim (Male):  
> -Fortuna-3 votes  
> -Arzur  
> -Sozrad-1 vote  
> Habriel's angel (Female):  
> -Kadmiel-3 votes  
> -Caphriel  
> -Umabel-2 votes  
> Zuriel's angel (Male):  
> -Stadiel-2 votes  
> -Matariel-2 votes  
> -Epiel-1 vote
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
> SO I WAS THINKING ABOUT CONTINUING ON WITH THIS SERIES BEYOND THE NEXT FIC WITH ABADDON AND LUCIFER, AND FOR ONE OF THE FOLLOWING ONES, I PLAN ON TYING IN SUPERNATURAL IN A CROSSOVER. OPINIONS?


	23. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer needs them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything, so sorry if anyone is ooc  
> Ozurren, Layla, Fortuna, Kadmiel, Epiel are the winners!

Lucifer was going crazy. He had finally entered month eleven of his pregnancy (a point at which the detective still couldn't believe was possible), and his problems had only been exacerbated. It was obvious that the Devil would require a serious gracial recharge and repair as soon as they were out of his body, and on top of that, more steps were completed.

Technically, the Apocalypse could happen at any time, and it probably would have already happened if he wasn't within the warded walls of his penthouse.

Lucifer remembered how the last almost-Apocalypse went in Kansas. He had been expelled back into the Cage with his brother Michael until the both of them somehow busted out of there. Lucifer had chosen to go to LA, but Michael had gone back to the Silver City. There, he probably began to scheme once more about beginning Armageddon.

But never mind that. He would go out once recharged and ready in accordance to his promise with Kali and actually try to live for his children.

His children.

Speaking of, what the bloody hell was wrong with Abaddon's connection to the flock? His son had reported experiencing losses in communication with other flock members among other things, so was it possible for a flock member to be kicked out and rejected from a flock?

If so, Satan personally had no idea why Amenadiel did not do the same to him after his rebellion and subsequent Fall. The Devil had been disgraced, but his older brother kept him. Was it possible that he truly cared or was it just because he did not know that it was an option?

Lucifer had a bad feeling that it was the latter. He had never heard about someone being ostracized from the flock no matter what crime they committed, and Abaddon certainly hadn't done anything wrong. Was this something new that had never happened before?

No, it couldn't be. It had to be the one being that continually messed things up for Lucifer and those he cared about. It had to be the one that had the power to change the way things worked. It had to be his Father.

But what business did his Father have in alienating Abaddon from the rest of the flock? What sort of plan did He have? It was quite possible that He merely wanted to cause him and his children emotional pain, but why would he do this specifically?

Lucifer shook his head. He didn't know, and it wouldn't do well to brood about that too much now.

The Devil winced as another bout of searing pain shot through his body; he shivered. He didn't even have to move anymore for gracial decay to occur. It happened when his babies would move or just because of pressure on his uterus from his hips. Satan rubbed his grossly swollen, taut, bulging belly.

He brought his hand to his face and stopped, shivering as more pain shot through him. Satan stared at his hand in disbelief for about nine seconds.

There, on his skin, were pronounced veins running black underneath his skin and spreading every single time his grace self destructed.

His breath caught in his throat as he dared to look under the sheet. Just as he expected, the veins started forming at his belly and have been slowly spreading ever since. The Devil briefly wondered if it had gone to his wings too, but he didn't have the energy to pull them out.

The black veins stood out against his skin. Satan knew exactly what it was. Without enough grace, his body began to shut down all nonessential operations and functions, and all of his gracial energy was spent supporting the babies. Even though, Lucifer went off topic, the Nephilim might have further matured in there; he wasn't quite sure. 

Basically, he was dying. He would be dead if he allowed the black blood-like substitute enter his brain.

Lucifer held his breath as his babies jostled around inside of him and shot pain through his veins. What was he to do? The black veins were quickly spreading, quicker than the Devil thought possible. Was it time to get them out of him and recover?

But he couldn't do that by himself. He needed the flock there with him to care for his offspring while he was working on getting the other ones out.

The next session of pain caused Satan to go blind for nearly a minute. Now was definitely the time to get them out of him, but he didn't have a phone.

Sighing, he brought his hands together and prayed to his brother.

_Get your ass over here now._

He didn't get a response. Lucifer groaned as the black veins came closer. It was not a good time for Amenadiel to be ignoring him.

_Please get your ass over here now kindly?_

Lucifer offered this one and didn't get a response. He suspected that his elder brother was avoiding him as the fallen angel had barely looked at the Devil after announcing his failure in avoiding the Apocalypse.

_Mandy, I'm dying. I'm not lying._

Almost immediately, he heard the telltale signs of an angel appearing and craned his neck to see his brother without messing with his rounded belly too much. He had brought Maze with him.

"Is it time?" Maze inquired, stalking over to her former boss.

Lucifer nodded but winced after he felt more pain.

Amenadiel looked at his brother's veins for a few moments before turning to Maze.

"He was right. He's going to die unless we get them out of him." The fallen angel looked worried.

The demon bit her lip and understood. "I hope you thought of some baby names cause they're gonna come out."

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. "Please be quick."

"As quick as we can without being unsafe." Amenadiel threw some of the materials they needed down on the floor before kneeling beside Maze and Lucifer. "We'll need to take the sheet off."

"Whatever." The Devil ripped it off of him, exposing his abdomen.

"You're doing it without herbal pain killers?" The elder brother looked to the demon in shock.

She had been preparing to cut him open. "No time, angel boy."

"It'll hurt." Amenadiel frowned.

"It has to hurt to be good." Lucifer commented off handedly. What he meant, his brother had no idea.

Maze pressed the blade into the bulge as Lucifer screamed from both the incision and gracial decay. They had to move quickly. The demon sifted through the other organs before focusing on the grossly expanded uterus. She cut into that too.

Amenadiel stood up and collected a blanket as the demon carefully removed a baby and cut the umbilical cord. She passed it along to him before going back to her task.

The baby was a female and obviously a full-blooded angel. That made her Habriel's biological spawn, right? Amenadiel shook his head in disgust at the thought of his brother, carefully wrapping his niece in a blanket before putting her to rest in a nearby bassinet.

The next one Mazikeen passed him was the other full-blooded angel, but this one was male. That made him Zuriel's. Amenadiel wrapped him up and placed him next to his sister.

The third born was obviously much larger than the other two. She was the Antichrist, born with a pair of glistening white wings and some skeletal features from the demonic parent. She was placed with her siblings.

The fourth was more mature. He was the Nephilim, the one Lucifer bargained with to not come out in the Silver City. Despite being a newborn, he looked to be more similar in age to an older toddler.

Last but not least was the half demon female. After cutting her umbilical cord, Maze held her in front of her face and stared at her. She too had the white plummage, but her demonic face looked very similar to Mazikeen's own. She sniffed it.

"I knew it." The demon cursed. "I knew that they took something from me."

Amenadiel looked confused. "I don't follow."

"She is my child." Mazikeen responded confidently. "My girl."

The fallen angel allowed his eyes to widen. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, someone must have taken some of those cells to make this mess happen." The demon groaned. "I was one of the only demons without children too."

"Is that a good thing?"

"To me, yeah. It means that I never impregnated Lucifer. To others, it is a sign of weakness." She explained as she made quick work of stitching her master back up.

He laid there panting, the black veins not receding.

"Why aren't they going away?" Mazikeen demanded.

Amenadiel looked up from what he was doing. "They will as he recharges."

"Great." She set down, covered in blood. It had been a long surgery on her part and a lot of pain on his.

The fallen angel looked at his baby brother. "What are you going to name them, Luci?"

Lucifer looked up in interest, admiring his new babies. They were always worth the pain.

"She's Ozurren." The Devil named the Antichrist before going to the Nephilim. "He's Fortuna, and she is Kadmiel. He is Epiel." He listed them off before turning to Maze. "You can name her." He gestured to the one she was still protectively holding.

The demon looked surpise. "You're serious?" After he nodded, she looked to the half-demon. "She looks like a Layla."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what this series is so far looking like:  
> 1.) This one obviously  
> 2.) LuciferxAbaddon  
> 3.) Spn crossover finally introduced (probably with mpregCas or something)  
> 4.) LuciferxPierce/Cain  
> 5.) Suggestions?????


	24. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer desperately needs a recharge, and there are babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything! Sorry if anyone is ooc

Chloe, Ella, and Dan huddled over some evidence in the lab. There shifts were almost finished, but they needed to get this last bit done to catch the perp.

Suddenly, Dan's phone rang. He straightened and picked it up; neither Chloe nor Ella gave him a second glance, to invested in the DNA collected from the crime scene.

"It's Amenadiel." He told the both of them and closed some of the blinds in the room in case the angel decided to make an abrupt entrance. He picked up the phone.

The other two humans in the room showed more interest in what he was talking about after hearing the identity of the caller.

"He what?!" Dan couldn't believe his ears, but neither of the two women could hear what was going on. "Yeah, I understand. You want us to pick up anything on our way over?" He paused for a second. "That's it? Thanks." He hung up and breathed deeply for a second. "It was Amenadiel." He repeated.

"Yeah, we heard that." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong? What did he say?"

The male detective swallowed before responding. "Lucifer almost died."

Ella's jaw dropped. "Luce? Why? What happened?"

Chloe had fire in her eyes. "Was it his...grace?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, it was his grace. Amenadiel told me that his veins are currently appearing black against his skin."

"His veins?" His ex wife confirmed.

"Yup. Can barely believe it myself." He walked towards the evidence. "If we're done with this, we have a few things we have to pick up from the store before we can go visit them." He sounded unbearably excited for the flock.

Ella blinked. "Wait, did the gracial decay have an impact on the quints?" She was worried, not quite understanding the situation.

Dan suddenly realized that he had never explicitly said what had happened. "Yes. It's their birthday today." He felt euphoric.

"They've been born?" She vibrated from the excitement. "We're all done with the evidence; let's go to the store!" She herded the two of them quickly out of the lab and into one of their cars: Chloe's.

Chloe sat at the driver's wheel. "What do we need to pick up?"

"Just some blankets, diapers, baby wipes, and stuff. And the strongest pain killers we can find." Dan buckled his seat belt as they took off. "Apparently, getting cut open hurts like a bitch."

Ella winced. "Yeah, I can imagine. Poor Lucifer....but at least he's been freed!"

As they made their way down the highway and eventually to a convenience store, they were all quiet. The air was buzzing with anticipation.

"What are their names?" Chloe inquired curiously.

"Ozurren, Layla, Kadmiel, Epiel, and Fortuna." Dan luckily had a good memory.

Ella hummed a bit. "Those are very unique names."

"Maybe not for Lucifer's species." The detective shrugged. "The-Enochians, I think- must have an entirely different culture and naming system than us Americans."

She gasped. "Yeah! I almost forgot about that. I wonder if they have any holidays. Do you think Lucifer celebrates any holidays that we don't even know about? Maze and Amenadiel? That might be why he doesn't do Christmas-because he's celebrating something else!"

"I'd ask him about that." Chloe looked through her rearview mirror as she parked.

The store was crowded and almost empty except for one young couple and their child. The three of them took the time to read the signs on top of the aisles and navigate quickly and efficiently towards the area they required. Still, there were many products.

"Which ones should we get?" Dan looked at all the different types.

Chloe shrugged. "I don't think it matters."

"But what if some types of powder are poisonous to angels or demons? We could kill them! What if their allergic to something?" Ella read some of the labels.

She sighed. "Ella, calm down. If they would have had a reaction to something, Amenadiel would have told us."

"Yeah," The other woman laughed a bit. "I guess I'm just nervously excited."

"The question still remains." Dan had gone for a walk and returned with some pudding in the basket.

Chloe crossed her arms. "It still doesn't matter."

"I would have thought that Lucifer would want his kids to have, like, Armani diapers or something." He mentioned idly.

The detective raised an eyebrow. "Do they even make Armani diapers?"

"I don't know! I just thought he'd want all this expensive stuff." Dan didn't know.

"I bet he does, but he's not buying right now. He'll have plenty of time to spoil his kids later." Chloe grabbed a random bag or two and threw it in with the pudding.

The rest of their adventure was much more restful. They found their items quickly and paid just as fast. Ella nearly threw all the materials into the back seat of Chloe's car and launched herself headfirst into the interior, bristling with excitement.

"It's been such a long time since I've been close to a baby." Ella clutched the driver's seat as Chloe pulled away. "My brother had one a couple years ago."

Dan looked at her. "Well, you're an aunt again, I guess."

Meanwhile, Amenadiel and Mazikeen had gotten the five babies (well, four babies and one toddler) into their bassinets. Lucifer was inspecting the stitches that Maze had put in his abdomen when they came back.

"I still wouldn't get up if I were you." Amenadiel hastily informed the younger of the two.

The Devil laughed out loud, but he stopped quickly as it pulled at his stitches. "Brother, right now, that is the last thing on my mind."

"Oh." The older brother straightened a bit. "We'll have to recharge your grace somehow." He bit his lip and pondered.

"Obviously." Lucifer sighed. "Hell, Michael and his gang of angels are probably waiting for me right now."

Maze growled. "Well, you aren't going to go fight that dick in this condition. You're going to heal and get stronger than Michael, so you can defeat him in battle. And Amenadiel and I will come to help you."

Satan cocked his head to the side. "I don't think that would be accepted."

"When have you cared whether or not what you do is within the rules?" The demon challenged. "You are not going to die; it's my duty to ensure that you don't."

"I released you from my service already, Maze." Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

Maze shook her head. "That doesn't mean I'm going to let you die."

"Right now, I don't care. Whatever happens, happens. I have left Hell in good hands." The Devil blinked slowly.

"Abaddon's hands?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Exactly."

The demon swallowed. "Well, you just gave birth to my daughter, my blood. If you think you're allowed to go die now, you're sorely mistaken, Lucifer."

Lucifer sighed. "Fine, but I cannot control the actions of others."

"I don't expect you to. I expect you to be prepared to counteract their actions." Mazikeen stood up and crossed her arms. "That way, you don't die when you have to fight Michael again. You didn't die in Kansas; you won't die in the Mojave."

The Devil pursed his lips. "Then, I shall endeavor not to. I have already made a deal in that regard with Kali."

Maze looked at him with approval in her eyes. "Go to sleep and recharge." 

"Fine," he rolled his eyes dramatically and allowed his older brother to gracially knock him unconscious.

"This will help his own grace regrow." Amenadiel informed Maze right after he did so.

That was when Chloe, Dan, and Ella burst in. Linda had promised she would come soon, but she was currently dealing with a patient in crisis. All three of them, however, were panting. It was an early shift for all three, so unfortunately, neither Trixie nor Lilith could be there. Chloe had argued though, seeing as the quints were finally born, but their school was very strict in that regard.

"How are they?" Chloe's eyes went to her partner before flying to the newborns.

"They're fine." Maze gestured to the babies. "He is too weak right now."

The detective nodded in understanding, remembering how weak she had felt after she had given birth.

"Aw!" Ella cooed over her new nephews and nieces. She always loved babies. "Which one is which?"

"Ozurren, Kadmiel, Epiel, Fortuna, and Layla." The resident demon pointed to all of them in turn. "Layla's my blood." She preened.

Dan blinked. "She's your daughter?"

"That's what I said." Maze smirked. She was glad to have a blood family. While those she chose were important, she felt even more responsible for Layla. Was this how Lucifer always felt?

"A child that is part Lucifer and part Maze." His mouth made weird shapes. "Oh, God."

The demon didn't look amused. "He's not going to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. :) Any suggestions will be taken into account!


	25. The Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flock helps Lucifer get recharged for the Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is out of character.  
> So far for series order (shifted about slightly):  
> 1\. This fic  
> 2\. LuciferxAbaddon  
> 3\. Casx?***  
> 4\. LuciferxLeviathans  
> 5\. LuciferxCain  
> 6\. LuciferxCrowley
> 
> LET ME KNOW IF YALL HAVE ANYTHING TO ADD ON

Maze sat vigilant in between the newborns and her former master. Every now and then, her eyes would flick over to her daughters, Layla and Ozurren. Despite only donating a small portion of her DNA to the Antichrist, she was still a parent, and she would do her duty. However, did the fact that she had children with the Devil change their relationship? Normally, Lucifer is uncomfortable around his rapists, but it wasn't her fault this time around. His siblings had stolen her DNA at some point to incorporate into the Antichrist, and Layla was made accidentally.

That didn't stop her from being fiercely protective however. Mazikeen doubted that Lucifer would treat her like the other parents of his other children. It wasn't her fault, and she hoped to forge a deeper bond.

Just then, Ella came in and shut the door quietly. "When do you think he'll wake up?" She sat down next to her.

The demon shrugged. "Depends on how fast we can recharge his grace."

"Is there anything I can do?" She offered.

Maze thought this over for a couple of seconds before responding. "Being unconscious is generally the best thing for him when he's recharging, but hot packs might help if you could get those."

"I can do that." Ella stood and stated. "You really care about him, don't you?"

The demon blinked at the obviously emotional question. "It is my duty."

"And I thought you no longer worked for him like that?" She quirked her lips upward.

"It is my duty as the other parent." Maze corrected. "A deep bond is forged between parents of the same child, deeper when the connection is welcomed."

Ella paused for a moment before nodding. "How many children does Lucifer have?" She was curious.

Maze shrugged. "A lot."

"Enough that people would want to make a TV program about them if they found out?"

"Definitely." The demon paused as Layla started to cry.

Layla definitely had an opinion and wanted to be heard. She cried the most often out of any of the others.

"I'll go get some hot packs." Ella left the room.

Meanwhile, Lucifer thrived in the realm of Morpheus. Now that he was unconscious, he could finally spend time fixing his grace.

He briefly wondered whether or not the others upheld the deal made with Chloe allowing her to hold his new spawn first. Lucifer certainly hoped they did for he was not one to renege on a deal.

That was besides the point. He allowed his subconsciousness to sink into Hell while his body remained unconscious. The Devil would be able to travel around the realm unseen while his body healed. After all, he was still concerned about his dream nearly a year ago about all of his lost children forever trapped in Hell. Had it just been a dream, or was it more?

He passed through his Cage, noting the emptiness. Abaddon had kept it vacant then. Lucifer supposed that no one was around to be imprisoned now that both he and Michael had escaped.

Where was Abaddon anyway? The Devil had to recently save his child from death because of those blasted flannel-wearing hunters. The Earth world must mostly think him dead. Satan was already aware that a different demon, one that he hated more than others, was believed to rule.

He couldn't stand that demon. He always seemed to get his way, and he certainly had a large amount of support in Hell.

Lucifer flew around-completely invisible-towards his target. There was a section of Hell he had never dared enter, never in his wildest dreams thought of going there.

The Pit of Bones was not the deepest place in Hell, but it was certainly the most disturbing. Skulls, ribs, femurs-every type of bone was hanging ominously in the pit, making a morbid crackling sound like a demented wind chime when moved. Many of the more outlandish demons would thrive here, knowing that their Lord never dared cross into the pit inside the abyss. He hoped that Kali had not entered while she was looking for the room. The Devil didn't like the thought of his offspring hanging out in this lawless place.

"Keep it sealed." Satan heard a familiar voice. "We don't want the bitch seeing this. He would throw a hissy fit."

Lucifer turned the corner and found someone he didn't imagine he would find here. It was his son, one of his eldests. Abaddon. Who was he referring to when he said 'bitch?'

Why was his son even there? He had warned his children to never go to the Pit of Bones. Perhaps he had not been clear enough? If he had, they would have realized how dangerous it could be there.

It was, however, none of his business where Abaddon left. He wasn't about to forbid any certain place from his children, just strongly suggest.

"How long until the plan may be carried out?" A gruff voice that belonged to Abaddon's other parent grumbled.

"Soon. Father will come with me after I save him in the Apocalypse, and then, it is only a matter of time before he becomes fat with my progeny." 

The Devil backed up in shock. What had Abaddon said? Why would he desire incestually create offspring?

It couldn't have been Abaddon. There must be some other explanation. Perhaps a different demon glamoured themselves to look like his child? It was common among the demons to discuss such things.

As hopeful as he was of that reason, he knew it was unlikely. They didn't know he was watching, so there would be no point to hold a glamour up.

Then, it must be him because it definitely wasn't Abaddon. What could have caused himself to hallucinate his son saying such things? The Devil already knew that others have had similar sentiments regarding Abaddon, so was it possible that this was their influence?

That must be it; it was the only explanation. His thoughts had been poisoned against his own son by his flock. For some reason, they never liked Abaddon. He could tell no matter how hard they tried to hide it. They thought that Abaddon wanted to rape him and force him to have his children when that isn't what he wants at all.

Clearly, he had to spend less time with his flock. Who knows how much of his thoughts had already been contaminated? He couldn't stay around Maze or Chloe or Ella or any of his flock no matter how much it hurt. He could deal with that sacrifice if it saved his son from false scrutiny.

The only thing left was the Apocalypse then.

He cracked open his eyes as he surveyed the room. Maze was beside him although it was clear that she hadn't noticed that he was awake yet. Lilith and Beatrice were also in the room. They were staring at his youngest offspring together, not making much sound. Had his thoughts been poisoned against Lilith?

The Devil clearly remembered the seals that broke him out of his Cage. Lilith's death was supposedly one of those as well as a step to the Apocalypse. It was not clear to him why they would try to kill his daughter, but even some of his demons were convinced that it was the right way. Desperately, he had called upon Lucifuge Rofocale, Lilith's other parent, to trick them all and take her place. Lucifuge came through.

That brought his thoughts back to when his daughter was first born. Adam did not have a wife at the time, and God had offered up Lilith for some reason. Lucifer's blood boiled at the thought of it. Why would his Father offer a baby to a grown man? Why would He do this especially when Lilith wouldn't even learn how to talk while he was alive? Thankfully, Adam had rejected that offer, and that meant that he was okay by Lucifer.

Then came Eve. All he had done was offer her a piece of the forbidden fruit. It wasn't like he made her have it or anything, but as usual, the blame was placed on him. Adam and Eve had two sons named Cain and Abel. He had spent a lot of time with the latter in Hell after he was killed by his brother, but he had only ever met Cain himself once. That was when Amenadiel was tasked with duplicating the Mark off of himself and putting the copy on Cain, cursing him to walk the Earth without death forever.

Lucifer wondered momentarily how much time had passed. He had gone down to Hell, and time worked much differently there. He looked sparingly down at his hand but the black veins were retreating thankfully. That meant that he must have been out for a while.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lilith had noticed that he was awake and materialized next to him.

Lucifer rose to a sitting position. "Hello, Lilith."

"Are you going to go fight Michael now?" Her face was one full of fright.

He groaned at the thought. "Not yet, child." He knew that it would eventually come, and he would have to flee his flock at sometime or another. They could not continue to poison his thoughts.

"How ya doing?" Maze stood up and towered over the Devil for once.

"I've been better, Mazie." He shifted and noticed some hot packs. Lucifer stared at them in confusion.

"Ella brought those." She explained. "I told her they would help."

The Devil nodded in understanding. Why would Ella act like she cared for him when she was leading him astray on such a dark path? When she was teaching him lies about his own son?

He would never get it, but it had to be his flock. It certainly wasn't Abaddon; he was a good son and never did anything wrong. It couldn't have been him.

"When do you think you'll be ready to face off?" The demon inquired. "Amenadiel and I will come too."

Lucifer shrugged. "I don't know." He spoke honestly. Knowing that someone had his back, however, changed the game. "It will be done soon." And the hunters would not interfere this time.

"Not if you're not ready." Maze cocked an eyebrow.

Lucifer dipped his head in acknowledgement before rising to his feet and opening a hidden cabinet on the wall.

"What are you doing?" The demon asked suspiciously while fixing Fortuna's blanket.

"I am summoning Kali and Yuki Onna." Lucifer responded.

Maze nodded. "They would want to come." Her words were much more gentle than usual.

The two girls were there in minutes.

"Are these the newcomers?" Yuki Onna asked serenely.

Lucifer nodded and introduced the newborns to their older sisters. "Lilith has already met them." He added to the end.

Both of them sauntered over to the cradles. "How long do you expect it to be until Fortuna is fully grown?" Kali inquired conversationally.

"A year perhaps." Lucifer replied stiffly, remembering the death sentence on their heads. "Girls, I called you here also to ask for a favor."

Yuki Onna perked up. Favors with her dad were always fun.

"Can you two babysit the five of them during the Apocalypse? I will do whatever you bloody want within reason." The Devil suggested.

Kali agreed to the terms. "I'll do it as long as you survive the Apocalypse."

Satan sighed. "Kali, you know I can't guarantee that."

"But now you have to. We made a deal." She was confident.

The Devil sighed. His daughter was correct; it was technically within his terms. He couldn't argue with her, and he had to make sure to win against Michael to not only survive but also keep a deal.

Michael was waiting for him nearly two days later. He was merely leaning on his lance in the middle of the Mojave. Lucifer felt uneasiness when he approached his brother even though he knew that Maze and Amenadiel were waiting, ready to intervene at a moment's notice. 

"I see that you have birthed the Antichrist." The archangel crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "I always knew that you would do it as written."

"I only did it because I wanted to give her a chance to live." The Devil scoffed. "Not because of some stupid thing written eons ago. It was the host that forced her into me anyway."

"Then, they were doing the work of God." Michael had no emotion on his face.

Satan frowned. "Is all of this really bloody necessary, Michael? Everything was just fine after Kansas."

"We must." The alpha spoke finally. "Our work will not be in vain, and we shall not ignore the wise words of the Scripture."

Lucifer sighed and drew out an angel blade, trying to be rebellious in the slightest ways possible.

"You will not win." Michael smirked. "I would have won in Kansas too if we got the chance. Father made distinctions between alphas, betas, and omegas for a reason. Did you know, Lucifer, that every angel was supposed to be an alpha?"

Lucifer did not know this.

His brother could clearly see it on his face. "It was your birth that ruined that. The first omega of the Host. Amenadiel and I were both alphas and could understand each other, but you were a freak, an accident, a monster. God was forced to create betas later on to go between the alphas and the inferiors."

It was when the Devil was standing in shock that he struck. The Lance was made to kill him, providing a long death for evildoers and a short one for the innocent. Lucifer wouldn't be surprised if his siblings were watching the fight from a different plane.

He couldn't get a scratch on Michael. He was too slow. The Devil had not lied, but he had convinced the rest of his flock that he was ready for battle. It was apparent that he was not.

The elder archangel kicked him in the chest and sent him crumbling to the floor.

Amenadiel and Maze were there instantly.

"Did you bring help?" Michael didn't look amused.

Maze rolled her eyes. "We aren't just gonna let him die, bastard!"

 "Why not? Hasn't he been cruel, callous, and rude to you in the past? Why does he deserve to be saved?" He grinned maliciously.

"It is when we ignore the lost that they truly become fallen." Amenadiel flatly commented.

Michael scoffed and snapped his fingers. Several angels appeared beside him.

"Deal with them." He ordered as he turned back to Lucifer. 

He first took out a chain, similar to the one he had been given in the Silver City. It ripped across his skin when Michael whipped it at him, but the elder ignored his younger brother's screams.

It was nearly a bloodbath by the time Hell opened. Michael had not finished him off with the lance yet,  but it was clear that he was getting close. Lucifer, bloodied and broken, had little power that he could defend himself with.

But Hell did indeed open although only one figure emerged. Abaddon. Michael had not noticed his son's presence yet. Abaddon was in his last vessel though, of a woman, so it was actually his daughter then. The Devil knew that he would exit the vessel to return to Hell.

Abaddon's wings stretched out behind him as he silently crept towards the bragging Michael. Maze and Amenadiel were trying their hardest to fight the angels off. His child used a blade forged out of Lucifer's light itself. It was one of the strongest, hardest, toughest blades in existence.

Michael never knew what hit him, and in that regard, neither did Lucifer. He didn't remember how he got there.

He thought he had left the Cage. Had it all been a dream induced by his torture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next upload will probably be in the next work!
> 
> MY GOOD FRIEND AND EDITOR (RatchetFangirls on AO3 playing Sam, Dean, Michael, Naomi, and possibly more in the future tbd) STARTED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR SUPERNATURAL COSPLAY JUST NOW, AND IT NEEDS ALL THE SUPPORT IT CAN GET. SO PLEASE WATCH, LIKE, COMMENT, AND SUBSCRIBE TO THEM!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCPEVslL7vgnPfrHSa-wNoQA


End file.
